


A Little Piece of Heaven

by superwhowolflocked



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Former) Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Derek Has Feelings, F/F, F/M, He is Much More Open With Stiles and Laura, Kid Fic, Like So Many Feelings, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Troubled pasts, daddy!stiles, feel good fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwhowolflocked/pseuds/superwhowolflocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running an orphanage is a difficult business to be in these days. For every one kid that found a home, three more were brought to his door. Plus, it was hard watching great kids get passed up time and time again. Stiles was sure he was on the edge of a financial break down, he was running out of room for kids to sleep, and his investors kept backing out on him, but he wasn't going to give up. There had to be something he could do... he just needed to find the right person to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolutely in love with this fic, and I hope everyone who reads it loves it too. 
> 
> A big thanks to my sister for supporting my writing and being the best beta a girl could ask for. 
> 
> I plan to post once every week or so, depending on my schedule. None of these characters belong to me, but the story and the plot do! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Isaac exited the meeting room with his gaze cast down and shaggy hair hanging in his eyes. 

“Hey Is, how did your meet with the Bailey’s go? Did they seem interested?” Stiles asked in the cheeriest voice he could manage.

“Yeah… They were really nice,” Isaac kicked at the ground distractedly, “but they said they wanted to meet some of the other kids before they made any final decisions. And you know what that means,” Isaac sounded utterly dejected. 

“Oh, come on Isaac, don’t be like that. Just ’cause they want to meet some of the other kids doesn’t mean they aren’t going to pick you. Any couple would be lucky to have you,” Stiles encouraged.

“Who are you trying to kid Director Stilinski? I’ll be ten in less than two months. People don’t want ten year olds. They want babies. I was dumped in this joint when I was five. I never stood a chance.” Isaac didn’t give Stiles the opportunity to respond, he just walked away with a heavy sigh.

***

Running an orphanage was difficult, especially having to watch great children get passed over again and again when new children were swiped up in a matter of days.

“Lydia, I don’t know what to do anymore,” Stiles grumbled with his hands over his face. “Isaac, Erica, Jackson, Allison, Cora, Ethan, Aiden, Boyd, Kira…” he recited, reading down the list kids in front of him. “They’re all past the preferable adoption age, and they’re all such great kids! Sure, some of them have troubled pasts and can act out because of it, but that doesn’t mean they don’t deserve a family.”

“You can’t beat yourself up about this, Stiles. You’re doing all you can do for them. There’s not much else you _can_ do beyond setting up interviews. It’s out of your hands after that point.”

“You didn’t hear Isaac today. He sounded like he had given up all hope. How am I supposed to handle that?”

“Like you always do. Just make sure they are fed and have a roof over their head… and keep being supportive,” Lydia said from where she had perched herself on the corner of Stiles’ desk. 

“Supportive, I can do, but we are running out of money, Lyds. More children are coming in every year than are going out and if we don’t start showing some results we’re going to lose our funding. Then what am I going to do? The younger ones will be fine, sure. They’ll be placed with an adoption agency and will be scooped up right away, but the older ones, like Isaac and the rest; they’ll be put in group homes until they age out, and then they’ll be put out on their asses. I’ve seen those places Lydia, they either look like crack houses or jail. I don’t want that for them.” 

“You have a conference with a couple of investors today. Don’t start panicking until you hear what they have to offer, okay? We’re not quite at the end of our rope, we still have a few options left.” She hopped off the desk and headed toward the door. 

“If you say so,” Stiles muttered, rummaging through the paperwork on his desk. 

“The conference is in meeting room one in twenty minutes. Don’t be late, Stiles,” Lydia called over her shoulder as she exited his office, leaving him alone with his thoughts and a pile of bills he didn’t know how he was going to pay. 

He had been beating his head against the desk for a good five minutes, rattling his brain for some genius idea to save the orphanage when Scott walked in. 

“Daddy?” 

Stiles snapped his head up and to find his son standing in the door to his office, hand placed warily on the brass knob. “Yeah, what is it, Scotty?” 

“There’s a tall man with a beard and a pretty lady here to see you. They say they are inve…in-vest-TORS.” Scott stuttered, punctuating the ending. 

“Shit, they’re early,” Stiles cursed under his breath. “Alright Buddy, can you take them to meeting room one for me and tell them I’ll be with them in just a minute?” 

“Yeah, okay,” Scott smiled before turning and running down the hallway. 

Stiles scrambled to gather all the paperwork he needed for the conference and quickly headed toward the room he had instructed Scott to take the potential investors. When he entered the small room both the man and woman were staring out the large window and appeared to be examining the yard. 

They must not have heard him come in because they continued whispering amongst themselves until Stiles cleared his throat and spoke up. “Hi, sorry to keep you waiting. I wasn’t expecting you to be early.” 

The woman was the first to respond, turning away from the window and flashing Stiles a bright, toothy, smile. “Oh, that’s alright. We were actually hoping to get a look at the place before the meeting, but maybe we could get a proper tour afterwards instead?” She phrased it like a question, but something in her tone made Stiles think he would have ended up giving her a tour even if he didn’t want to. Which he did, so it was no problem.

“Yeah, absolutely!” he responded, returning her smile. “I’m Stiles, by the way, Director Stiles Stilinski, but please, just call me Stiles.” He offered her his hand.

“Stiles Stilinski? Bit of an odd name.” She gripped his hand tightly and returned the gesture. 

“It’s a nick name. Trust me, it’s normal compared to the one on my birth certificate.” 

“Stiles it is then. I’m Laura Hale, and this quiet statue over here is my younger brother, Derek Hale.” 

Stiles eyes went wide when he heard Derek’s name, but he quickly schooled his face.

Derek turned from where he was still staring out the window and took Stiles hand, shaking it once firmly before letting it drop. 

Stiles had to admit, he felt very thrown together when standing next to the Hale siblings. Laura was wearing a pair of black slacks, a fitted white button up shirt, with the sleeves neatly rolled to her elbows, topped with a sleek black vest, and her hair laid across her shoulders in perfect spirals. Derek was also dressed to the nines, wearing an all black four piece suit, with a light blue pinstriped tie. His hair was slightly gelled, and his beard was perfectly trimmed. They looked stunning, but if Stiles didn’t know any better, he would say they were dressed for a funeral. 

He, on the other hand, was wearing a pair of warn down black skinnies, a light gray Henley, and his favorite red jacket that he had had since he was sixteen. His hair was sticking in all directions from running his fingers through it, and he was sure he still had glitter sticking to his cheek from craft time with the younger kids earlier. He felt like an utter mess. 

“Sorry for my appearance. It’s been a bit crazy around here lately. We can’t afford much of a staff, so I’ve kinda taken on the role of… everyone,” Stiles laughed while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“No worries Stiles, we completely understand. Now should we get down to business?” 

“Oh, yeah, of course. Please sit down and we can get started.” 

Stiles pulled out a chair for both Laura and Derek, circled the table, and took a seat nearest the door. 

Laura wasted no time getting started. “We’re going to be up front with you Stiles, we want to buy the orphanage.”

“W-what?” 

“Now before you get ahead of yourself, we want to make ourselves very clear. You would still be one hundred percent in charge of everything, nothing would change there. The only thing that would change is our name would be on all the bills. We don’t even want you to change the name from Claudia Stilinski’s Little Piece of Heaven.”

“Wait… if nothing’s going to change then why do you want to buy the orphanage? Why not just donate like everyone else?” 

“To be frank, Stiles, my brother and I are trying to expand our reach a little, and owning an orphanage will look very good for us when potential mergers look into our company.” 

“Please understand, my mother started this orphanage. This is the only thing I have left of her. I’m not looking to sell, I’m just looking for donations.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Laura said, shaking her head. “Is there any way we can change your mind?”

Stiles laughed a little. “Unfortunately not,” he said with a sigh. He was seriously crazy for turning down their offer, it was exactly the break he and Lydia had been waiting for, but he just couldn’t bring himself to give up ownership of the thing his mother worked so hard for when she was still alive. “If you’re up for donating, though, please, let me know. We can use all the help we can get.” 

“I’ll talk to my accountant and see what we can do,” Laura said, finalization in her voice. 

“Well, thank you, and I’m sorry I couldn’t give you what you wanted. Would you still like a tour?” 

“It’s no trouble at all Stiles, there are plenty of other orphanages out there, ones with less emotional ties, and maybe some other time? I actually have another appointment to get to.”

They all stood, Stiles shaking both of their hands again and thanking them for their time, and then Laura promptly left the way she came, followed by Stiles and then Derek.

“Would you be willing to give me that tour?” Stiles heard a voice ask behind him. He jumped a little, startled to hear Derek speak. The man hadn’t said so much as a word during their meeting, and Stiles was beginning to believe he was mute. But sure enough, when he turned around to look at Derek and make sure it was really him asking, Derek was staring back at him with one eyebrow arched, waiting for his response. “Well?” he asked when Stiles still didn’t say anything. 

“Oh! Yes. Sure. Absolutely! But wait… don’t you have to…” Stiles pointed over his shoulder with his thumb in the direction Laura had left. 

“We drove separately.” 

“Ah, alright. Well let’s get started then!” Stiles said, motioning for Derek to follow him. “I’m a little surprised you want a tour after I turned down your offer.” 

“My sister and I have… different ideas on how things should be run.”

“She’s a bit fiery isn’t she?” 

“Sometimes she forgets not everything is business, but she means well. And she loosens up quite a bit once she changes out of her work clothes. I couldn’t stand living with her if she didn’t.” 

“Ah, so you two live together then.” It wasn’t a question, just a conformation. 

“Yes. Just the two of us in our childhood home.” 

“Oh, you mean Hale Manner! That place is huge! Must be a little lonely with just the two of you.” Stiles slapped his hand over his mouth. He hadn’t meant to say the last part out loud. “I’m so sorry, sometimes my mouth gets ahead of me. I didn’t mean to…”

“Stiles, it’s alright. I know you didn’t mean anything by it. What happened to my parents was tragic, but it was years ago. I’ve learned to deal with it. Especially being back in Beacon Hills.”

Everyone in Beacon Hills knew what happened to James and Talia Hale. The car accident had been the talk of the town for months. Two of the city’s most respected residents killed, leaving behind two children and enough money to sustain the entire town for years. Yeah, people couldn’t shut up about it. 

After the funeral, Laura and Derek had moved to New York with their uncle where they finished the rest of their schooling, including four years of college. It had been a requirement for them to gain access to their parent’s money. From there, their names were everywhere. They had their hands in just about anything you could think of; coffee shops, medical research facilities, technology companies; if you dug hard enough, you could find their name backing just about every leading corporation in the country, and to top it all off, they were the head chairs for several major charities as well. 

Stiles was a bit surprised when he heard they had moved back to Beacon Hills a little over a year ago, but he had to admit, the city had benefited greatly from their return. The roads were patched up, a city wide sidewalk and bike trail had been installed, and houses that had been vacant and falling apart for years were torn down, rebuilt, and turned into shelters for the homeless and abused. They had donated enough money to the local hospital for them to build on a new wing where they moved the maternity ward and opened up center for children. Because of the extra space, they were also able to restart their rehabilitation center. Not to mention everything they did for the school’s; the computer systems were updated, they could finally afford to buy new text books, and they added a program to better help the special needs children. It was no wonder they wanted to buy the orphanage. They had already done so much for the city, this was just the next thing on the list. 

“Right,” Stiles trailed off, wanting to switch the conversation back to something less depressing, “So, this is the living area,” he (not so subtly) changed the topic as they entered a large, open, room with wood flooring and walls covered in multicolored handprints, “and as you can see, it’s pretty well lived in.” There were several kids lounging on old donated couches that were lined all along the walls, and in the corner of the room there was an old tube TV playing _Like Mike_ in the background. Derek placed his hand over his mouth to try and hide his quiet laugh, but Stiles caught him regardless. “What?” he asked, clearly confused.

“Nothing,” Derek said, trying to steel his tone. 

“No, tell me,” Stiles whined. He had clearly around teenagers too often. 

“It’s just… _Like Mike_? Really? A bit ironic don’t you think?” 

“Oh, haha, yeah, it is, but the kids love it. They think it’s going to happen to them one day. Well, not the magic shoes part, and they don’t think I’m evil, well I hope not at least, but the getting adopted by someone rich and famous part. Someone like you,” Stiles said like his mind was starting to wonder somewhere far away. He shook his head as he came back to reality, “They also really like _Annie_ and _Meet the Robinsons_ , anything that makes them think there’s a life beyond this. 

“Ah, that makes sense.” 

“Yeah, so would you like to see upstairs, or the dining area next?”

“Upstairs,” Derek said after a moment of thinking. 

They started down another hallway that led to a set of stairs, but before they made it to the end, they heard a blood curdling scream, followed by wailing, and the sound of little feet running in their direction. Just as Stiles turned to see who was crying, a small blur of dark brown curls collided with his leg. 

Stiles pried the crying boy from his legs and dropped so he was eye level with him. “Hey, shh, Scotty, clam down. Can you calm down for me buddy?” Scott nodded his head and rubbed his eyes, doing his best to stop the tears. “Alright, there we go,” Stiles said, wiping the remaining tears from his cheeks with his thumb. “Now, what’s wrong?” 

“I-I-I was in the craft roooom, an-and Jackson came in, and h-he told me I wasn’t allowed to do c-crafts with all the other kids because I’m n-not an orphan,” Scott hiccupped. “And he took m-m-my airp-plane and smASHED IIIT,” Scott started sobbing again and Stiles wrapped him in his arms and attempted to sooth him. The boy clung to Stiles shirt and wiped his snotty nose on his shoulder as his cries wracked through him. 

“Shh-shh-shh, Scott. It’s alright. You know you’re allowed to do crafts with the other kids. Jackson was just being mean because he got turned down by another couple today and he’s upset. He knows you have me and that makes him sad.” 

“B-but Jackson has you too.”

Stiles’ eyes softened and a small smile played on his lips. “You’re right, he does. Now come on let’s go find Jackson and make him apologize and then we’ll build you another airplane, okay?” 

“Okay,” Scott sniffed, wiping his nose on the back of his arm. “Thanks Dad.”

“No problem buddy.” 

Stiles stood, took Scott’s hand in his, and led him back to the craft room. Jackson was sitting near the corner of the room with some of the older kids when they walked in, and the moment he saw Stiles and Scott, his face fell. Stiles didn’t even have to say anything, Jackson just stood and dragged his feet across the room until he was standing in front of Scott, who was hiding behind his father, with his face peeking out from behind the man’s leg. 

“I’m sorry I was mean to you Scott,” Jackson muttered quietly. “Here, I fixed your airplane for you.” He brought his hand around from behind his back to reveal a tape and glue mess that Stiles thought slightly resembled the basic shape of an airplane, but it seemed to be good enough for Scott, because he came out from behind Stiles’ leg and beamed his snaggletooth smile at Jackson. 

“It’s okay Jackson,” he said, taking the plane from Jackson’s grip. “Thanks for fixin’ it for me! Oh! And you can share my dad with me if you want… until you find one of your own.” And just like that, it was as if nothing had ever happened. They both went back to their friends and left Stiles and Derek standing alone in the doorway. 

“Well if that isn’t the cutest thing I’ve ever heard him say,” Stiles said while clutching his heart. 

“He’s yours then?” 

“Who, Scott? Yeah.”

“Biological?” 

“Oh, no. After my mom passed away I went through a bit of a rough patch, became a regular delinquent for about five years. Well, once I turned sixteen my dad was completely fed up with me, he told me I had to find something to do with my spare time or he was going to make me organize files at the station.” Stiles cringed. “So, I started doing volunteer work at the hospital, and I never really stopped. 

“When I was twenty, Scott’s mom was admitted and she had the same disease as my mom. She only lived for about six months after she was brought in, but we got really close. She reminded me of my mom, you know? Well, in that time, I also got close with her son. He was so little and scared. His dad was never in the picture and his grandparents couldn’t take care of him all the time, so he spent a lot of time at the hospital. Well, eventually, his grandparents stopped taking him all together, said it was ‘Too hard because he looked so much like his mother.’ So, one day, I decided to take him out to get some ice cream. Just to get him out of the hospital for a little bit. Then, the next day it was the park, and the day after that, the movies, and after that I took him to my dad’s for a cookout and he ended up staying the night with me, and he spent every night with me after that. I don’t know exactly when all of his clothes and stuff ended up at my apartment, they were just there. We fell into a routine; wake up, get ready, drop him off to see Melinda, come here and do work, go back to the hospital to do volunteer work, check on Scott and Melinda, take Scott home with me, and repeat. 

“When Melinda knew she was about ready to go, she asked one of the nurses to take Scott for a little while so she could talk to me. Once he was out of the room she asked me if I cared about Scott and I told her of course. She then asked me if I loved him. I was a bit caught off guard at first, only because I hadn’t thought about it before then, but once she asked me the answer was obvious. That’s when she pulled out the adoption paperwork. Apparently she had been planning this for a while, had some of the nurses help her get all the paperwork she needed, talked to her lawyer, the whole nine yards. That night, she asked me the biggest question of my life; she asked me if I wanted to be Scott’s father. It was a huge decision, but when I looked though the big glass windows of Melinda’s hospital room and saw Scott standing there laughing with one of the nurses, my heart swelled. By then I was twenty-one. I knew I wouldn’t be having kids of my own and legally there was nothing to stop me from adopting Scott, especially when it was at the mother’s request. So, I signed the adoption papers and Scott became my son. If I’m honest with myself, though, he already was, because even if Melinda hadn’t asked me, there was no way I was letting that boy walk out of my life. The paperwork just made it official in the government’s eyes. Melinda passed away the next day.

“Scott had just turned three and he didn’t really understand what was going on, didn’t understand why he couldn’t go see his mom anymore. Thankfully I was there to help him through it. I don’t know that he would have ended up the happy kid he is now if I hadn’t been. He didn’t start calling me dad until he was almost five. He’ll be six in October.”

***

Derek couldn’t believe what he just heard.

When he had first turned to shake Stiles hand he had been completely shocked. Laura hadn’t told him much about the meeting, just said he should come, and he figured, what the hell? When he saw the meeting was at an orphanage he assumed they would be speaking with some old man or woman looking for a quick sell. He definitely hadn’t been expecting an attractive, twenty something, man, with eyes the color of sunlit whisky, and a smile that could stop your heart. And he _certainly_ hadn’t been expecting to be so taken by him.

The way he carried himself was the first thing that caught Derek’s attention. He was relaxed but confident. He didn’t need the sharp clothes for you to tell he was the one in charge. The next thing Derek found interesting was how he interacted with Laura. Derek lived with her, he knew how she could be, but Stiles didn’t seem the least bit intimidated by her. He even had the balls to turn down her presumptuous, but more than generous offer for the orphanage. 

Derek was a little sad the meeting had ended so quickly, he was intrigued by Stiles and he wanted the chance to watch him some more. What better way to do that than for Stiles to give him a tour of the orphanage? 

He was just beginning to feel like he was understanding Stiles and his personality a little when the boy that showed him and Laura to the meeting room came running down the hall crying. Derek tensed and nearly panicked. It wasn’t that he was bad with kid, he was quite good with them actually, when they weren’t crying that was. Stiles handled the situation flawlessly, though. The way he interacted with the boy, Scott he heard Stiles call him, made Derek’s heart beat faster; he was so tender and understanding, and he seemed to know exactly what to say to get him to calm down. 

Derek was a little shocked to find out the boy was Stiles son. He didn’t look nearly old enough to have a five?... six?... year old. And then Stiles was telling him his and Scott’s back story, and it all started to make sense. He couldn’t believe how strong and brave Stiles had been and at such a young age; to take on a three year old who was losing his mom; you had to be a special kind of person to take on that responsibility, and Stiles did it without a second thought. He had even done it without being asked, whether he realized it at the time or not. 

Derek wanted… no, he _needed_ to get to know Stiles better.

***

“That’s amazing,” Derek said in awe once Stiles had finished his story.

“Ha, wow! I can’t believe I just told you all of that. I never tell anyone that story!” Stiles exclaimed, bringing himself back into the present. 

“I’m a good listener,” Derek said with a shrug. 

“I guess you are. Have to be with as quiet and brooding as you are, though, don’tcha?” 

“I’m not brooding.” The look of utter brood and confusion on Derek’s face made Stiles laugh out loud. All the kids turned to see what was so funny before going back to their crafts. 

“You brood,” Stiles chuckled, patting Derek on the shoulder, “but it’s okay. It totally works for you.”

“Thanks?” 

“No problem Big Guy, now, what’s say we continue this tour?”

Derek nodded and Stiles led him back down the hallway and up the stairs to the second floor. Derek did his best to pay attention while Stiles took him through the bedrooms, (he noticed they were all full of rickety wooden bunk beds that looked one shake away from falling apart), back down the stairs and into the kitchen and dining hall, (they needed at least two more refrigerators for as many kids as they housed), and around the yard, (really? No play set?), but something Stiles had said was eating away at him, so once Stiles paused, Derek forced himself to ask. 

“Why can’t you have kids of your own?” 

“What?” Stiles asked, spinning to look at Derek in shock. 

“When you were telling me about Scott, you said you wouldn’t be having kids of your own. Why?” 

“Oh… um… Well it’s not that I _can’t_ have kids. I can. It’s just that the whole idea of the female reproductive organ really grosses me out, so the likelihood of me having children of my own is pretty slim. I mean, I would have to be _really_ drunk and she would probably have to look like a guy. And feel like a guy. And you know what, no, not even if I was drunk. I really couldn’t do it. Sure, there are other ways. Surrogates and what not. But I own an orphanage, I see absolutely great kids go without parents because men and woman are getting pregnant artificially. I would much rather adopt.” 

“That’s great.”

“Yeah? Wait… to which part?” 

“All of it.” 

Stiles’ jaw dropped. That was not the answer he was expecting. “Oh.. wow.. um that… that’s awesome… I mean that you, you know, think adoption is a, um… a better choice. Great for business. Not that this is business. Because it’s not. I mean it is, just not to me. Well it is to me, because this is my business, and I run it. But it’s not a business because it’s my life and I love it and you know what? I’m just gonna shut up now because I’m rambling and I’m probably not making any sense. But that’s what I do when I’m nervous. I ramble, like a big ol’ rambl…”

“Stiles, shut up.” 

“Yeah, right. Shutting up now.”

“See, it’s not that hard, is it?” 

“Haha, I guess not. Thanks for that. Who knows what I would have said next.”

“You’re welcome.” 

“Well, I think we’re actually done with the tour. Do you have any questions?”

“Actually, I would like to talk business with you. Do you have an office somewhere?” 

“Really?” Stiles flailed, excitedly. “I mean, yes, of course I have an office. It’s uh, just follow me.”

Derek followed him closely until they reached a big mahogany door carved from top to bottom with an intricate tree. It was beautiful, and Derek couldn’t help but wonder how long it took for the original artist to carve it. The door was paired with an old brass knob, and the front of it was a picture of a wolf. Derek thought it was an interesting combination. Most of the house had been renovated sometime in the past forty years, but this door, it provided a glimpse into the orphanage’s past. 

“Interesting door,” Derek commented once they were in the office. 

“You think? My mom always liked it. In fact, she insisted it stay. When she originally bought the place and started fixing it up, almost all the rooms had doors like this, but unfortunately most of them had been defaced with graffiti or were broken down and destroyed from people walking on them or using them for target practice. This one though, was in perfect condition,” Stiles explained, stroking the door fondly. She found it up stairs in the attic. It had been hidden behind a wardrobe, so it didn’t suffer the same treatment as the others. My mom insisted the renovators move it here, so it could be her office door.” 

“Do you happen to know the story behind the design?” 

Stiles eyes lit up at the question, like he was turning into a kid again. “My mom used to tell me a story. It was her theory behind the door. She said the door was carved from a very special tree, a Nematon, which was a tree that brought life to the forest and all those within it, including a clan of people who worshiped and lived among the wolves. She said they were so close with the Nematon and their wolf brethren that when new settlers tried to take over their land, the Nematon granted them the ability shift into wolves so they could protect their home. For years, the pack of wolves were able to keep the settlers away, and they were able to continue to live in peace. But, one night, a bunch of men came and sawed the Nematon down, destroying its power and the packs ability to shift along with it. They tried to defend themselves, but without the ability to shift, they were left completely defenseless against the settlers. Many of their wolves were killed in the crossfire. Finally at the risk of losing all their pack, they surrendered their lands in exchange for a promise to protect and preserve the remaining wolves in the area. Unfortunately, though, the pack was left homeless once the settlers moved in. So, they took what remained of the Nematon and they built this house, and on every door they carved the tree as a reminder of what they had, what they lost, and what they could have lost. And each door had a knob with a picture of a wolf on it. But, every wolf was different, molded to represent those of their pack who were lost in the fight.” 

“Well that’s an interesting theory,” Derek said, amazed once again by the things Stiles shared with him.

“Haha, yeah, it is. My mom always had a bit of an imagination, it’s why she was so good at this job. But, the thing about the knobs is real. Well about each one being a different wolf. My mom kept them all. I’m pretty sure they are still in a box somewhere up in the attic.” 

“I’d like to see those sometime,” Derek said, taking a seat in the chair in front of Stiles’ desk. 

“Well feel free to go up there and look any time you’d like. I’m sure you’d find a lot more interesting things then just door knobs. I have the key to the attic in my desk, just let me know, and I’d be happy to let you have a look around.”

“I might just take you up on that offer.”

“Great!” Stiles smiled. “Now, I believe you said something about business.”

“Right. So how does thirty thousand sound?”

“Thirty thousand for what?” Stiles asked, clearly missing what was right in front of his face. 

“A thirty thousand monthly donation for you to spend on the orphanage.”

“W- _what?!_ ” Stiles fell into his chair, his head spinning at Derek’s offer. “Are you serious right now? That’s more money than we get from four donations combined, I, Derek, that’s too much.” 

“I make three times that in a day, Stiles. If it means keeping these kids sheltered and fed, I’m more than happy to do it.” 

“I don’t know what to say.” 

“Yes is a start.” 

“Thank you,” Stiles whispered. This really was a blessing. Thirty thousand dollars would pay for all his expenses and give him some cushion. He might even be able to get away with buying some new furniture and things for the kids. “You have no idea how much this means.”

***

“Derek Hale, Lydia? Derek _freaking_ Hale?! You couldn’t have warned me?”

“I thought you would like the surprise,” Lydia replied with her usual no care attitude. 

“I was totally blindsided! The guy I’ve had a crush on for as long as I can remember, is literally the reason I knew I liked men, walks into my orphanage, and I had _no warning_. I looked like a bum Lydia! If I had known I at least would have straightened my hair and put on a different jacket. He probably thought I looked homeless!” 

“Oh, please, Stiles, don’t you think you’re being a little over dramatic? I doubt he cares. Besides, your hair looks hot when it’s a mess and there is nothing wrong with your jacket.” 

“That’s what you think, but you didn’t see how he was dressed,” Stiles mumbled angrily. 

“Well, you’ll just have to make a better impression next time.”

“Yeah, next time. Who knows when that will be?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Derek?” Stiles panted, out of breath from sprinting down the stairs and to the door as fast as he could. “What are you doing here?” 

“You said I could explore the attic,” Derek shrugged with a small smile playing on his lips. 

Having finally caught his breath, Stiles took a moment to actually look at Derek. He wasn’t wearing the sharp get up he had been wearing the day before. Instead, the four piece suit was replaced with a dark pair of warn down jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt, and a pair of combat boots. Stiles had to say, Derek in a suit was nice, but he definitely preferred this look. It reminded Stiles of when he was a teenager admiring Derek from afar; catching glimpses of him here and there in the halls as he laughed with his friends. Derek looked more relaxed now, much liked he had back then. He looked more comfortable in his own skin. The way his shirt hugged his muscles and clung tight to his chest wasn’t bad either.

“Stiles?” Derek asked, waving his hand in front of his face “You still there?” 

“Huh? Yeah. What?” Stiles questioned, a bit disoriented from being pulled back to the real world. 

“You were just kind of… staring. Is there something on my shirt?” 

“What? No! Sorry, I’m just… I wasn’t expecting you and I’m not used to seeing you in street clothes.” 

“Do they look bad or something?” 

“No, they look great!” Stiles shouted too enthusiastically. “I mean, you look… _they_ look comfortable, especially compared to the suit you were wearing yesterday.” Stiles could feel himself blushing. 

“Well, I figured a suit wouldn’t be proper attire for digging around in a dusty attic. I like being in casual clothes better anyway.” 

“I know.” Stiles wanted to slap himself. Had he really just said that out loud? 

“You do?” 

“I, uh, I remember from school. You were always in basketball shorts and t-shirts. The few times I saw you dressed up you were constantly pulling at your collar and had a scowl on your face.” 

“You noticed me in school?” Derek asked with a smug look on his face.

“Yeah, well, it’s kinda hard not to notice the youngest basketball team captain in BHHS history.” Stiles attempted to play it cool, but he was failing tremendously. 

“No, you noticed me,” Derek said, stepping up from the porch and into Stiles’ personal space. “Enough to remember what I wore and my mannerisms when I was forced to dress up. Did someone have a crush on me?”

“What?! That’s ridiculous! Now, the stairs to the attic are that way,” Stiles said, promptly changing the subject and pointing to his left. I’ll go to my office and get the key and I’ll meet you there.”

***

Derek could tell Stiles was nervous and deflecting. He was half tempted to follow the Director when he turned and walked down the hall to his office, but Derek decided to do as he was told and made his way to the attic door. He was going to give Stiles a break… for now. But Derek couldn’t deny the way his stomach flipped at the thought of Stiles noticing him in high school.

Derek tried to think back, tried to recall seeing Stiles around the halls of Beacon Hills High, but in those days, he had his head so far up his own ass he barely noticed his own friends, let alone a younger boy pining after him. Now, he kind of regretted not paying attention. 

“Wha’cha thinking about?” Stiles asked, joining Derek by the attic door. 

Derek had been lost in thought and didn’t hear him walk up. “Nothing in particular,” Derek lied. 

“That wasn’t a look of nothing. That was definitely a look of something, someone even.” 

“And if it was?” 

“Nothing. I just think it’s interesting you thought you needed to lie.” Stiles turned his head slightly to glance at Derek. As he unlocked the door he gave Derek a knowing look and a shy smile; it made the tip of Derek’s ears burn. “Well here you are. Not sure what you’re going to find up there, but if you find anything valuable, I want a cut,” Stiles winked and turned to leave once again. 

“You’re not going up with me?” 

“I have kids to take care of, and I’m a bit short staffed at the moment. I might join you once I get the younger kids down for their nap. Have fun.” Stiles gave Derek a short wave and then he was gone. 

Derek climbed the stairs and entered a big open room with boxes stacked along the walls. He didn’t know why he was doing this, honestly he was hoping to spend a little time with Stiles, but it appeared _that_ wasn’t going to happen. 

“What are you doing up here?” Derek spun around and was met with a pair of deep brown eyes, dark brown wavy hair, and an expression that reminded him so much of his sister he had to double take. 

“Nothing yet, who are you?” 

“Cora,” the girl stated matter-of-factly and she pushed off the wall she was leaning on, crossed her arms over her chest, and walked toward Derek with a confidence very few people possessed. “You?” 

“What are _you_ doing here?” Derek wasn’t sure what to make of the girl. She looked no older than twelve, but he could tell she was mature for her age, like she was forced to grow up too quickly, and she probably was. 

“Well, I’m an orphan, and I don’t know if you know this, but this is an orphanage. You didn’t answer my question.”

“Derek Hale,” he replied, eyeing the girl cautiously. 

“Ooh, so you’re the one Director Stilinski was freaking out about.” 

“Stiles was freaking out about me?” If Cora didn’t have Derek’s attention before, she definitely did now. 

“Yeah, something about him having a crush on you for as long as he could remember and you being the reason he knew he liked men? I don’t know, it was hard to hear everything he was saying through the door.” Derek could feel himself blushing. “Aw, isn’t that cute, you like him, too.” 

“Is there a reason you’re up here?” 

“The door was open. This door is never open. Director Stilinski doesn’t want the younger kids getting up here and getting hurt.” 

“So you thought you could come up here just because the door was open?” 

Cora shrugged. “Why not?” 

“Maybe Sti-… Director Stilinski keeps the door locked because he doesn’t want _any_ kids up here, not just the younger ones,” Derek responded. 

“Maybe,” Cora quipped. “So, you want some help going through the boxes?” 

Derek gave the idea some thought. He knew she wouldn’t leave unless he carried her out of the attic and locked the door behind him. So, he decided to put her to work.

“Grab a box,” he ordered, pointing toward the back corner. Cora smiled and did as she was told. 

Derek lost track of time digging through the boxes in the attic with Cora. Neither of them talked much, but they both seemed to enjoy the silence. Every once in a while they would come across something interesting, but for the most part, it all seemed to be old baby clothes, knitted blankets, and graded school work. 

Eventually, though, Derek came across the box Stiles had told him about the day before. It wasn’t like the cardboard boxes that filled the room, it was a large wooden box, about three feet long, a foot deep, and two feet tall. It had the same tree carving on the lid, only, on this one, at the base of the tree there was a pack of wolves. If it hadn’t been for all the other boxes stacked around it, Derek would have never missed it. 

“Cool,” Cora said behind him. “Can we open it?”

***

Derek and Cora had been upstairs for a couple hours and Stiles figured they both would be getting hungry by now, so he grabbed a couple of sandwiches from the kitchen and headed up to the attic.

As he climbed the stairs he heard Derek and Cora talking and laughing. Stiles’ smiled quietly to himself. He couldn’t stop the flood of emotions he felt when he thought about Derek bonding with the kids here. He knew he was being sneaky, but he wanted to know what they were laughing about, so he stood there and listened for a second. 

“Oh my goodness, this is gold!” he heard Cora say. “I can’t wait to show all the other kids.” 

“I don’t think Stiles would appreciate that very much,” Derek said through chuckles. 

“Yeah, well if he didn’t want us to find his baby pictures, he shouldn’t have given us free reign of the attic.” 

His baby pictures?! Oh no! He darted up the stairs. 

“He gave _me_ free reign of the attic, and I doubt he knew these were up here.” 

“You’re right, I didn’t,” Stiles blushed as he entered the room. “You guys hungry?” 

“Starved,” they both said in unison. 

“Wow, I see you guys have bonded, and over my baby pictures no less. I don’t know if I should be honored or mortified.” Stiles handed them their sandwiches, took a seat on the floor next to Derek, and snatched the photos from the man’s hands. “Oh my god! Mortified, I should definitely be mortified. Where did you even find these?” 

“In – da – ox – ou – old – me – bout.” Derek said around a mouth full of sandwich. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Derek. Do I have to start treating you like one of my kids?”

“No, please don’t,” Derek coughed, choking around his laugh as he attempted to swallow down a large bite of sandwich. “We found them in that box you told me about, along with the door knobs, your parents wedding album, and some of your old school work; great poems by the way,” Derek teased. 

“Shut up, I was in second grade when I wrote those,” Stiles looked down at all the things in the box; they were all his mother’s most cherished possessions. His eyes started to water and a huge grin stretched across his face. “This was her treasure chest. She told me she had one but when she passed away, my dad and I never found it. He didn’t believe it existed, told me it was just part of the fairy tales she used to tell me. She always did have a big imagination, but I believed it was real. Although, she used to tell me it was filled with the greatest treasures in the universe.” 

Derek placed his hand between Stiles shoulder blades and Stiles leaned into the touch. “They were, to her anyway. The memories she had with you and your dad.” 

“Well this is all getting a little too sappy for me… I think I’m gonna go back down stairs and find Erica. Have fun with your boyfriend Director Stilinski.” Cora winked at Stiles and ran out of the room. 

“I-ju-uh-What?! Where did that come from?” 

“Oh… that probably has something to do with… what was it Cora told me? You’ve liked me for as long as you can remember and I’m the reason you first discovered you liked men? Yeah, I think that’s what she said.” 

“She told you that, did she?” Stiles asked, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “Wonder where she got that crazy idea?” 

“Crazy idea? So Cora didn’t hear you telling Lydia exactly that last night?” Derek inquired, voice sure and confident. 

Stiles didn’t know what to say. Yes, he had told Lydia that, but Derek wasn’t supposed to find out. Derek wasn’t supposed to know Stiles felt _anything_ for him beyond having a professional relationship. Derek’s donations were single handedly keeping A Little Piece of Heaven running; Stiles couldn’t _afford_ to have anything but a professional relationship with him. Business associates, that’s all they could be. But business associates didn’t do this, did they? They didn’t spend time together outside professional settings. No, this was definitely something more. 

Stiles could try and deny it all he wanted, but his feelings for Derek never really faded. Even when Derek moved away for eight years, Stiles still thought about him daily, wondered how he was doing, and wondered if he was still the same cocky but secretly caring person he had been when he lived in Beacon Hills. Stiles even found himself comparing the people he dated to Derek. He didn’t do it on purpose, it just sort of happened.

There was a point in time where Stiles had thought his feeling were finally starting to go away and that’s when he started seeing Derek on TV. He saw everything he was doing to try and better the country and all the charities he took part in and donated to and it brought those feelings right back to the surface, because Derek wasn’t the same kid he had been; he was better. Eventually, though, Stiles accepted that he was never going to have Derek. The man didn’t even live in his town anymore. 

But then he did. 

Derek moved back, and he brought so much good with him. Seeing everything he and his sister did for Beacon Hills over the past year had only made Stiles’ feelings for the man grow. And just when he thought he couldn’t feel anything stronger for him, Derek walked into his meeting room and turned his world upside down. 

He came back into Stiles life at a time when he was in serious need of help keeping his life together and gave him exactly what he needed. He made it possible for Stiles to breathe again, made everything seem easy for the first time since he had taken over the orphanage. 

“You know, you seem to get lost in thought quite a bit,” Derek commented, pulling Stiles from his inner turmoil. 

“Yeah, it seems to be a recent development.” 

“How recent?” 

“About twenty-four hours.” 

“Hmm, interesting timing,” Derek noted, standing and pulling Stiles to his feet with him. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Stiles gasped. Derek was extremely close to him now and it was making it difficult to breathe regularly. 

Derek took a step forward, their bodies barely and inch apart. “Is there a reason for that?” 

“Yes,” Stiles exhaled. He could feel the heat radiating off Derek.

“Stiles?” 

“Hmm?” Stiles was having trouble focusing with Derek close enough to touch.

“Go out with me?” 

Everything in Stiles was screaming yes. _Yes! Absolutely yes!! Yes, I’ve wanted this, wanted you for as long as I can remember, of course I’ll go out with you._ But for some reason, he couldn’t get his mouth to form the words. Instead he said, “I-I can’t,” and took a step away from Derek, putting distance between them to make it easier to think. “I’m sorry Derek, I just can’t. It’s not that I don’t like you. God knows I do. I have since I was like eight and you stopped that fifth grader from beating the shit out of me. But this,” he said gesturing between them, “this can’t happen. I’m sure it would be great, everything I imagined… but if it wasn’t… I can’t risk it ending badly. Not just because I would be devastated, but because my kids rely on your donations to the orphanage and without them A Little Piece of Heaven would close down for sure. And then what happens to them? They would be shipped off to group and foster homes, and who knows if those people would love them as much as I do? Who knows if they would be taken care of the way they deserve to be? I just can’t risk letting anything bad happen to them. They are my life.” Stiles took a deep breath when he was finished and let his eyes drop to the floor. 

“Stiles,” Derek started but paused, taking a moment to really gather his thoughts. “You don’t honestly believe if we dated and things ended badly that I would pull my donations? I would never do that.” 

“You say that now and I believe you mean it, I really do, but you can’t know that for sure. You can’t know what you’re going to do in the future. I’m sorry Derek, but my kids come first, and for their sake, I can’t go out with you. I really am sorry.” Stiles didn’t make eye contact with Derek the entire time he was speaking. He knew if he did his resolve would melt and he couldn’t afford to let that happen. So he looked everywhere but at Derek; his hands, the floor, the wall behind Derek, the pile of boxes along the wall; just not at Derek And once he was finished, he walked out of the attic and went to find Scott.

***

Derek was distraught. He could tell Stiles wanted to say yes; was sure he would even. He could see it in the Director’s eyes. So, he was more than a little shocked when Stiles said no, and while he understood the man’s reasoning, it hurt regardless.

It had taken all of Derek’s will power not to grab Stiles’ hand and pull him back when he walked out of the attic. Derek had wanted to make him stand there, convince him he was making a mistake, tell him he didn’t have to be so self-sacrificing because Derek would never do anything to hurt his kids, even if things did end badly, even if Stiles cheated on him a thousand times over, Derek still wouldn’t have pulled his donation because he couldn’t and wouldn’t punish the kids for something they had no control over. And even if Stiles were the worst boyfriend in the world, Derek has seen how he is with these kids and he knows Stiles is the best person to take care of them. Derek wanted so badly to make Stiles believe that. But he just stood there. He stood there and watched as the man of his dreams walked out of the attic and left him feeling very alone. 

“Laura, I met the perfect guy yesterday,” Derek sighed as he sat down on the couch next to his sister. 

“The orphanage director. I know. Oh, what was his name? Something weird, I remember that. St-St-St…” 

“Stiles, and how did you know?” 

“Stiles! That’s right, Stiles Stilinski. He’s the sheriff’s kid. And because Derek, I know you. You never get that stoic during a meeting. You’re quiet, but you’re not _that_ quiet. That, and you couldn’t keep your eyes off his mouth the whole time he was speaking.” Laura winked at him and laughed when he punched her shoulder. 

“You’re a horrible person. He’s perfect Laur, like really perfect…” Derek laid down and rested his head on Laura’s lap like he’d done since he was a kid. Laura had always been his biggest supporter and the person he went to for advice. She was the one person he knew he could always count on when he needed her. So, in return, he was open with her in a way he wasn’t with anyone else.

“So why don’t you ask him out?” Laura asked, running her finders through Derek’s hair.

“I did, he said no. But he wanted to say yes. I could see it in his eyes. He’s just worried I’m going to pull my donation if something bad happens.” 

“Why would he worry about that?” 

“Because he cares about his kids more than anything and he wants to make sure they’re always taken care of.” 

“His kids?” 

“Well only one of them is actually his. Scott, the boy who showed us to the meeting room.” 

“Oh, he was a cutie.” 

“Yeah, and he’s so good with him. He just kinda started taking care of Scott one day, didn’t even have to, but Scott’s mom was in the hospital, terminal, and Stiles didn’t want him spending everyday sitting there watching his mom die. So, he took him home with him. And when Scott’s mom asked Stiles if he wanted to adopt him, Stiles didn’t even think twice; he just signed the papers. He’s so kind which is one of the things I love about him.”

“Love, huh?” Laura smiled.

“You know what I mean Laura,” Derek grumbled.

“Yeah, I do. If you really feel this strongly about him, don’t take no for an answer. Prove to him you’re serious about him and about your donation.”

“And how do you suggest I do that?” Laura’s fingers stilled in his hair and Derek looked up at his sister. She had on her thinking face and Derek knew she was going to find a way to fix all his problems.

***

Stiles couldn’t sleep; the scene of him and Derek kept running through his head, each time playing out differently; him saying yes, Derek stopping him and refusing to take no for an answer, Stiles leaping forward and kissing Derek before he even asked Stiles to go out with him. A million different scenarios. But, in the end, Stiles knew he had done the right thing, maybe not for his love life, but definitely for his kids, and they were all that mattered.

Speaking of kids, he heard shuffling just outside his door. Before he had a chance to get up and see who it was, though, the door knob started to wiggle and Scott walked sleepily into his room. 

“Daddy?” 

“Yeah buddy, I’m awake. What’s up?” 

“I had a bad dream,” Scott whimpered. 

“Alright, get up here. You can sleep with me tonight.” 

Scott scurried up the bed, fell into his dad’s arms, and promptly fell back to sleep.” 

Stiles laid there thinking for a little while longer before he buried his face in his son’s mess of hair and willed himself to fall asleep. There was no point in fretting over what happened. It had happened, he’d made the right decision, and it was done. 

He had made the right decision, hadn’t he?


	3. Chapter 3

“Erica, can you get the door please?” Stiles hollered across the room where he was currently changing a row of children’s diapers. 

“Yeah, I got it,” Erica yelled back as she sprinted across the house, her blond curls trailing behind her. 

Stiles was starting to feel overwhelmed. He was short staffed on a good day, but today was a disaster. Heather and Caitlin, the girls who normally ran crafts and took care of the kids between three and five had both requested the week off to take their honeymoon, so of course Stiles said yes. How could he not? What Stiles wasn’t counting on was three of his other employees calling in sick on the same day. First, it was Danny, who was the head of the nursery and had agreed to help take over part of crafts for the week. He said he had the flu and was throwing up everywhere. Well, Stiles didn’t want him getting the kids sick, so he told him not to come in and he would take care of it. Then his cook and athletic instructor, Finstock, called and said he was in the hospital with an arrow in his stomach. “Stupid Greenberg. Who the hell trusted him with a cross bow in the first place?” Stiles heard him yell as the nurse pulled the phone from his hand. And then, of course, there was Jared, who always seemed to be plagued with one thing or another. Stiles didn’t even know why he kept him on the staff. He was good with the kids, but with as often as he called off, Stiles probably would have been better off hiring someone else. He felt bad for the guy, though, so he let him stay. 

So, Stiles was running the nursery with the help of Scott and Isaac, hence all the diaper changing, he had Erica and Cora running crafts, Kira and Allison were in the kitchen making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for everyone to eat for lunch (he figured that was the safest option, and thank god none of the kids had a peanut allergy), Jackson, Boyd, Ethan, and Aiden were out in the yard playing various sports with all the other kids, hopefully wearing them down, and Lydia was running around checking on all of them periodically, making sure everything was still running as smoothly as possible. 

Stiles was grateful all the older kids and Lydia were willing to help, he definitely wouldn’t have survived the day without them. 

“Hey Stiles,” Erica called from the doorway. She was the only one who called him by his name. “There is a guy here to see you. He said his name is Derek.” 

Stiles groaned. That’s all he needed right now. More stress on his plate.

“Tell him I don’t have time to talk to him right now.” 

“Glad to see you too, Stiles.” Derek said from where he and Laura had walked up behind Erica. 

“I told them to wait in the lobby, but they insisted on following me.” 

“Derek, if this is about yesterday, I really don’t have ti–”

“It’s not. This is about my donation. I have some paperwork I need you to fill out before my accountant can send you the check.” 

“Oh, alright. Well… I’m a little busy right now. Is there any way we can do this later?” 

Laura spoke up before Derek had a chance to reply. “I’ll take care of the kids. You go with my brother and work out all the details for the donation.” 

“Thanks but you really don–”

“Don’t be silly Stiles. Go. I’ve got this.”

“Okay, well thanks…” Stiles said, walking over to the sink in the nursery so he could wash his hands. “If you need anything, just send Erica or Cora to come get me.” 

“I think I can handle it Stiles, now go.” 

Stiles nodded and did as he was told. Derek followed him as he left the nursery and headed toward his office. He could feel the tension building between them, but he did his best to ignore it. Once in his office, he took a seat behind and desk and Derek sat in the same chair he sat in that first day. 

“Okay, so what is this paperwork you need me to fill out?” 

“There isn’t much to do. I just need you to read through this, and if you agree with the terms sign and date at the bottom.” Derek handed Stiles a manila folder as he spoke.

As Stiles began reading through the paperwork his eyes widened. “Derek, what is this?” 

“Just keep reading.” 

And Stiles did. He read through the whole thing his heart racing faster and faster as he neared the end.

“Why are you doing this?” Stiles asked in awe.

“Because I don’t want you to have to worry about whether or not your kids are taken care of. Now, sign the papers.” 

“Derek, this is a big deal. This contract is saying you agree to donate thirty thousand dollars to A Little Piece of Heaven so long as you have the means to continue donating.” 

“I know what it says Stiles, I wrote it.” 

“Again I ask, why?” 

Derek looked Stiles in the eyes when he spoke. “Because Stiles, I like you, and I don’t want the risk of you losing my donation to stop you from going out with me. So, I’m eliminating that risk. And if you still don’t want to go out with me, that’s fine. But I don’t want this to be the reason that stops you. So, sign the paper.” 

Stiles watched Derek carefully as he grabbed a pen. Waiting for any sign that this was a joke, but Derek’s expression didn’t change, so Stiles signed and dated where he was directed and handed the papers back to Derek. Derek then pulled out his own pen and signed under Stiles name. 

“So your first name starts with a ‘g’ huh?” 

“You’re never going to guess it, so don’t even try,” Stiles laughed as he stood to leave his office. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m down five staff members and really need to get back to my kids.” 

“Put me to work.” 

Stiles turned back and stared at Derek through narrow eyes. “Are you serious?” 

“Absolutely. I’m here and I don’t have any plans, so might as well.” 

“Okay, well I’m not going to turn down free help. Why don’t you go out back with the boys and help them out. They are playing sports with all the kids who are old enough. Oh! But before you do that, follow me.” 

The two of them walked back to the nursery where Laura was sitting in the rocking chair with all the younger kids gathered up around her, reading them a book. All the babies were perfectly swaddled and sleeping in their cribs, with Cora and Erica at the ready if any of them started to cry. “How?!” Stiles whispered in amazement. He could honestly kiss Laura right now. 

Stiles walked over to Isaac, who was sitting in the corner playing _Kingdom Hearts_ on the 3DS he got for Christmas. “Hey Is,” Stiles said in a hushed tone, “you want to go outside with Scott and Derek and play games with all the other kids? Laura seems to have everything under control here, so you don’t have to stay and help anymore.” Isaac nodded enthusiastically and put his game away. He grabbed Scott’s hand and dragged him out of the nursery while Stiles followed. Derek waved at the boys when they entered the hall. “Isaac, Scott, this is Derek. He is going to stay and help out for a while. Will you show him to the back yard for me?” 

“You got it Daddy’o,” Scott smiled as he started to lead the way. Derek hung back for a second letting the boys get a decent head start. 

When he was sure they were out of hearing range he turned toward Stiles and asked him what he’d been dying to ask since the moment Stiles signed the paper. “Go out with me?” he requested, voice nervous, but strong. 

“Let’s see how today goes, and then maybe,” Stiles said with a smirk and a wink.

***

When Derek got outside all the kids were standing in a big circle waiting for him.

“So you’re Derek, huh?” a kid, Jackson if Derek remembered right, asked. 

“Yep. Are you guys playing football or something?” 

All the kids started to giggle, “We don’t play football here,” one boy said. 

“We play lacrosse,” his twin finished. 

Scott pulled on Derek’s hand and motioned for him to lean down so he could talk to him. 

“That’s Ethan and Aiden. They’re twins. They both just turned thirteen,” Scott whispered in Derek’s ear, almost like he didn’t want the twins to hear and get offended that Derek didn’t know their names already. 

“So Derek, you know how to play?” a dark skinned boy asked. 

“I’m familiar with the rules, but I haven’t played in years.” 

“That’s Boyd. He’s twelve. His real name is Vernon, but he gets mad when people call him that.” Derek nodded at Scott and thanked him for the warning. He thought it was cute that Scott had taken it upon himself to be Derek’s Pokédex of sorts. “And you remember Jackson from yesterday, right?” 

“Sure do,” Derek replied. 

“Good. Well he’s thirteen like the twins and that’s all the older kids out here, other than Isaac. They are the ones Dad left in charge.” 

“Got it. Thanks again Scott. You’re a great little helper.” 

Scott beamed up at him and Derek felt his heart melt. 

“Alright, so you playin’ Derek?” Jackson called from where he was standing.

“Sure, why not?” Derek shrugged. 

“Okay, so it’s me, Boyd and Isaac over here with this group of kids, and you Ethan and Aiden with that group of kids.” 

“What about Scott?” Derek questioned. 

“Scott can’t play. He has asthma and always has to quit in the first ten minutes of the game,” Jackson said as if it were obvious.

“Well, he’s on my team then,” Derek said. 

“Suit yourself,” Jackson muttered as he walked over to his team. 

Derek knelt so he could talk to Scott eye to eye. “You wanna play lacrosse, Scott?” The boy nodded. “But you have trouble breathing, huh?” Scott’s eyes fell to the ground. “How about this, you can sit on my shoulders.” 

“But I’ll fall,” Scott laughed, “or get hit by the ball!” 

Derek hoisted Scott up on his shoulders and squeezed his small knees. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you get hurt. Just hang on tight, okay?”

***

Stiles watched from the window as Derek lifted Scott up on his shoulders. It seemed his son had taken an instant liking to Derek which was definitely a point in the man’s favor. Stiles continued watching as the game of lacrosse turned into a game of get the ball away from Scott and Derek. Their own team had even turned against them, but everyone appeared to be having fun. Somehow, the twins, Jackson, and Boyd managed to tackle Derek to the ground, but not before he expertly maneuvered Scott off his shoulders and cradled him tightly to his chest so he wouldn’t get hurt in the fall.

“He’s good with them, isn’t he?” Laura asked from behind Stiles, making him jolt a little. 

“Goodness woman! Make some noise when you walk up on people like that.” Laura laughed and took a spot next to Stiles at the window. “But yeah, he is. They never have this much fun when Finstock is out there watching them. It’s usually all rules and strategy. But this, this is good for them.” 

“He has a way of getting people to loosen up, which it ironic because he is always so tightly wound himself.” 

“I noticed.”

“He likes you, you know?” Laura asked, eyeing Stiles carefully to see his reaction. Stiles sighed heavily and nodded. “And you like him.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Yeah,” Stiles breathed. 

“Why do you seem so upset about this?” 

“Because I really like him; have for as long as I can remember, but I’ve had other relationships over the years; they always come second to this, to my kids, and that typically doesn’t work out for the other person involved. They end up resenting me in the end, and I don’t want that to happen with Derek.” 

“Look at him Stiles.” Derek had Scott on his shoulders again. The game of lacrosse had been completely abandoned and replaced by Derek chasing the kids around with his hands up simulating claws and his teeth bared in a snarl. “Do you really think he’s going to have a problem with this? Just last night he told me the way you are with these kids is part of the reason he likes you so much.” 

Stiles looked surprised. “He did?” 

“Yes, he did.”

Stiles turned away from the window and looked at Laura, she looked completely sincere and more than amused with his shock. 

At that moment, Scott came barreling into the house holding a ball off fur. “And that’s my daddy, he’s the best, and that’s Ms. Laura, she’s Derek’s older sister, he’s the one who likes my dad, and over here is the living room.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Scotty, what do you have there?”

“Dad, Dad, Dad!! Look what came wondering into our yard!” In his arms there was a puppy, no older than six weeks old, and looked incredibly like a wolf. “I asked Derek if we could keep it, but he said I had to ask you. Can we? Dad, can we keep her?” 

Stiles ran his hand agitatedly through his hair and looked up at Derek unbelievably, as a way of nonverbally saying “Are you freaking kidding me right now? Like I don’t have enough to take care of around here, now I’m adding a dog to the list?” But Derek just leaned against the door and gave him an innocent shrug. 

“Dad, _pleeeease?_ ” 

Stiles sighed. “Fine,” Scott started jumping up and down in circles chanting yay. “Wait,” Stiles interjected before Scott could get too excited, “first we have to take it to Deaton and make sure he isn’t wild and doesn’t have any diseases. And if he does, we can’t keep him.” 

“She’s a girl Dad, but okay!” 

“Do you want to take him to do that now?” Laura asked, a smile playing on her lips as she watched Scott whisper quietly to his new friend. 

“I would love to, but I really don’t have the staff right now to afford to leave.” 

“Don’t worry about it. Lydia and I can handle things here. You and Derek take the older kids, get the dog checked out, and I promise, when you get back things will be exactly how you left them, if not better.” 

“You’re sure?” Laura didn’t even dignify him with a response. She just shooed him away. “Alright, thanks… again.” Stiles made his way to the nursery to find Cora and Erica to see if they wanted to join them. Erica jumped at the chance and tried to pull Cora along with her. 

“Actually, I think I’m going to stay here and help Miss Laura and Lydia if that’s okay Director Stilinski?” 

“Of course it’s okay.” 

“Awesome,” Cora smiled. 

Erica looked sad, but she let Cora’s hand drop and followed Stiles out of the nursery. 

“Erica, will you run and find Allison and Kira and see if they want to come with us for me? I’ve got to get the boys ready.” 

“Um, alright. I’ll be right back, don’t leave without me, okay?” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it. We’ll be waiting by the garage door.” And with that, Erica was sprinting down the hall and toward the living room. 

Stiles made his way back to Derek and the boys. “Alright,” he clapped. “So who all’s going with us?” Jackson, the twins, Boyd, Isaac and Scott all raised their hands. “So that make’s nine of you including the girls? Looks like we’re taking the bus. You all still have your shoes and stuff on?” The all nodded with a few yep’s, yeah’s, and uh-huh’s, and started making their way to the garage.

“You have a bus?” Derek asked, a bit skeptical. 

“We have two, actually. A smaller one for groups like this, and a charter bus for when we’re taking everyone out. We also have a couple of vans, and my jeep, or course.” 

“Hmm,” Derek hummed, slightly impressed.

“You riding with us?”

“Yeah, I need to see this bus of yours.” 

“It’s nothing fancy, just enough to get us from place to place.” 

“Okay, well… Seeing the bus may be an excuse to spend more time with you and the kids.” 

Stiles could feel himself blushing but he did his best to ignore it.

***

“Cora? Why didn’t you want to go with the other kids?” Laura asked when she walked into the nursery and found the girl sitting in the rocking chair by the window.

“I just felt like staying here, that’s all.” Cora shrugged like it was no big deal, but Laura could tell there was something more to it. She let it slide for the moment and went to find Lydia. 

“Hey,” Laura said when she found Lydia sitting in the living room with some of the younger kids. 

“Oh, hey!” Lydia smiled. “I didn’t know you were going to be here.” 

“Just trying to get my brother a date.” 

“Right! Derek and Stiles. They’re cute together.” 

“So,” Laura said, running her hand along the back of the couch, “when you asked me if I would meet with Stiles, that didn’t have anything to do with setting them up, did it?” Laura purred as she leaned in close to Lydia’s ear.

“Laura, there are children around, and I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“I see, so when you told me buying this place would be a cake walk, you didn’t know he was going to turn me down flat?” 

“Nope.” Laura nipped at Lydia’s earlobe and the redhead squeaked and leapt off the couch in a swift and smooth motion.

“Really? Because he told me this was his mother’s place and he wouldn’t give it up for anything,” she interrogated as she circled the couch and made her way toward Lydia. Laura knew the girl didn’t scare easily, but everyone had weaknesses, and Laura was Lydia’s. 

The two of them had hooked up the night Laura moved back into town and they hadn’t stopped since. Lydia could keep up with Laura in every way. She was just as, if not more, intelligent as Laura, plus, she had a sharp tongue which was great for conversation and a few other things behind closed doors (and that one time at 21 Oceanfront under the table). Though they spent the majority of their time together, if asked, neither one would admit to being in a relationship. 

Laura strode across the room like a panther going in for the kill, her eyes boring into Lydia’s. She looked fierce and Lydia felt like her skin was on fire. She wanted to throw herself at the woman and rip her clothes off, but there were children around and she knew better. But, if Laura kept this up, Lydia didn’t know if she could control herself. As her back hit the wall she sighed exasperated, “Fine.” Laura stopped, crossed her arms, popped her hip, and waited. “I knew Stiles wouldn’t sell, but I couldn’t think of any other way to get them in a room together. I knew Derek wouldn’t be interested in buying the orphanage, and there was no way Stiles would agree to meet with Derek of his own free will. I was just sick of hearing Stiles sigh longingly at the TV anytime Derek appeared on the news, which is all the time I might add.” 

“That’s all well and good, but why didn’t you let me in on the secret?”

“Because you tell Derek everything. And I mean _everything_.” Laura looked like she had no idea what Lydia was talking about. “Oh don’t you give me that look. You know last time we were trying to find a place to eat and I suggested 21 Oceanfront he turned bright red and couldn’t look at me for the rest of the night.” Lydia smacked Laura’s shoulder. 

“Okay, fine. I tell him _some_ things, but I wouldn’t have told him this.” It was Lydia’s turn to cross her arms and stare at Laura like she was dense. Laura threw her hands in the air, admitting defeat. “Alright, I would have. When did you become so good at getting me to admit the truth?” Laura asked, taking a step forward and wrapping her arms around Lydia’s waist. 

“Around the same time you learned coitus was my weakness,” Lydia was careful to only use words she knew the kids wouldn’t understand. 

Laura leaned in and gave Lydia a light kiss before pulling away and laughing. “You’re right. About both things, but I’m still offended you didn’t tell me,” Laura pouted. 

“Be offended all you want. I’ll make it up to you later.” Lydia winked and turned to leave the room. Cora was standing in the doorway with an amused look on her face. 

“You guys make a cute couple,” she smirked. “And I know what coitus means.”

“What?” Lydia asked, placing her hand over her heart. 

“We’re not a couple.” Laura finished.

“Oh,” Cora looked almost sad and Laura had no idea why. “Well you looked like a couple to me,” she muttered. 

Laura looked to Lydia expectantly. Lydia just shrugged. She had no idea what was wrong with the girl either. 

“Cora, is something wrong sweetheart?” Lydia inquired in the nicest voice she could manage. 

“No,” the girl answered immediately. 

“Okay…?” 

“All of the little kids are sleeping and I got bored,” she explained. That told the older women why she was there, but not what brought on her sudden change in demeanor. 

“Well, they’ll probably be asleep for a while, and we have the baby monitor in here if anyone wakes up. Do you want to stay in here and watch a movie with us?” Laura offered. 

That seemed to brighten Cora’s mood significantly. Her head popped up and a bright smile stretched across her face as she nodded. “What are we watching?” 

“Your choice,” Lydia answered with a smile of her own. 

Cora ran to where Director Stilinski kept all the movies and grabbed her favorite, clutching it tightly to her chest. Laura tried to see what the girl had picked, but her arms were crossed over the cover. “So what’s the verdict?” 

Cora thrust the movie case toward Laura, revealing the cover.

“ _101 Dalmatians?! _That’s my favorite Disney movie ever!” Laura exclaimed, scooping Cora into her arms without warning, trapping her, and tickling her sides. Cora let out a scream of laughter and struggled to get away.__

__Lydia smiled fondly at the sight. Just looking at Laura, you would never guess it, but she was unbelievably great with children, though she never wanted any of her own. She’d always say, “I know what it’s like to lose your parents, and you never know what’s going to happen. I don’t want to have kids and leave them behind like my parents did to me.” It wasn’t that she blamed her parents for being hit by a drunk driver. Of course she didn’t. But the girl she used to be, the seventeen year old girl who was left alone with her brother, who had to move to a different state, away from all her friends and in with her weird uncle. She blamed them a little. Just enough to keep her from having a family of her own. It broke Lydia’s heart, because she always thought Laura would make a fantastic mother._ _

__“Alright, alright, alright,” Lydia cut in. “I can see you two are having a ton of fun, but you’re going to wake up the little ones if you keep it up, and then none of us are going to enjoy watching _101 Dalmatians _.”___ _

____“Lydia’s right.” Laura laughed, setting Cora down and taking the movie. “You ladies go pick a spot on the couch and I’ll get this started.”_ _ _ _

____Laura put in the movie while Lydia and Cora got comfortable on the couch. Lydia curled up on the corner cushion and tucked her feet to her side and Cora sat cross-legged on the center cushion. She looked tense, but Laura ignored it as she settled down on the remaining spot._ _ _ _

____By the time Perdy was having her puppies Cora had loosened up a little. She was chewing on her nails whispering to herself, “Lucky isn’t dead yet, don’t give up on him.” And when the puppies were running through Hell Manner, Cora nestled her head into Lydia’s lap and tucked her feet under Laura’s thighs. By the end of the movie, Lydia was running her fingers through Cora’s long brown hair and Laura was rubbing circles on her calves. They were all more than content in their little cuddle pile, and none of them wanted to move and switch the movie over._ _ _ _

____“Well don’t you all look cozy,” a voice said from the doorway. “You’re supposed to be taking care of my orphanage, not lounging about watching Disney movies.”_ _ _ _

______ _ _

***

“It’s a Tamaskan puppy which is incredibly uncommon for this area. This one must have run away from a litter nearby. That is the only explanation I have for how she ended up in your back yard,” Deaton explained.

“Not a wolf?”

“No Stiles, not a wolf,” Deaton assured. 

“Well is she safe to take home? I mean, are these dogs good around children?” Stiles asked, picking Scott up and resting him on his hip. 

“Absolutely. They are often used as search and rescue dogs, service dogs, and they hate to be alone. She would be a great addition to your orphanage. And it’s fitting too.”

“Huh, why?” 

“Because she’s all alone,” Derek said behind Stiles, “and that makes her an orphan.”

“Dad! We can’t let her stay an orphan!” Scott whined and squirmed in Stiles’ arms. 

“Yeah Director Stilinski. You’re not going to leave her out on her own are you?” Isaac asked. 

“You took us in,” Aiden said. 

“You should take her in, too.” Ethan added. 

“Please, please, please. Mr. Stilinski can we keep her?” Allison pleaded while pulling on his right pant leg. 

“We’ll take care of her!” Erica promised while tugging on the other pant leg.

“ _Please_ Director Stilinski!!” Kira begged. 

Jackson and Boyd were the only ones who didn’t have something to say on the matter and Stiles was grateful. With all the other kids talking at once he could hardly think. 

“Fine! Alright, okay! I give up! You can keep her, but if she poops on my floor, I’m not cleaning it up.” 

All the kids cheered excitedly and Derek just laughed in the background. Stiles glared at him. This was all his fault. 

“Deaton, how long is it going to take to get her ready to take home?” 

“I want to make sure she isn’t malnourished, I need to do a complete physical examination to make sure she doesn’t have any severe injuries or ticks, and I’m going get her updated on her shots. The whole process should take about an hour. You are welcome to stay here, or you can leave and come back. It doesn’t matter to me,” Deaton explained. 

“Well kids, what do you want to do? Stay here, or go hang out somewhere while we wait?” 

“Can we get some ice cream?” Boyd requested quietly. 

All the kids started chanting ice cream in unison and Stiles knew it was pointless to try and argue now that they had all teamed up against him. “Ugh, yeah, okay. We’ll go get ice cream, but only if you stop chanting.” They all promptly zipped their lips and headed back to the bus with only a few quiet whispers of delight.

***

“So he’s your athletic instructor and your cook?” Derek asked, trying to figure out who was who at the orphanage.

“Mmhmm,” Stile hummed around a bite of his banana split. “And he currently has an arrow sticking out of his stomach. I have no idea what I’m going to do for dinner tonight,” he yelled with outrageous hand gestures, nearly tossing a spoonful of pineapple and strawberry syrup over his shoulder. “I’ll probably just do pb&j’s again.” 

“That’s not good enough for supper. I’ll order pizza for everyone.” 

“What? That’s ridiculous! You’re already donating more money to the orphanage than I’m comfortable discussing, you insisted on paying for ice cream and Luna’s vet bill. I really can’t accept more from you.” 

“Fine. I won’t order pizza then.” Derek too easily conceded.

“You’re going to anyway, aren’t you?” 

“Yep.” 

“I hate you,” Stiles chuckled.

***

When they got back to the orphanage, all of the kids ran to the back yard to play with Luna while Stiles and Derek went to let Laura and Lydia know they were back. He wasn’t expecting to find the two of them curled up on the couch together with Cora. They were just finishing up _101 Dalmatians_ and it was probably the cutest thing Stiles had ever seen. He had never seen Cora look so content before.

He stood there for a minute, but none of them noticed his presence. Once Derek joined him in the doorway he decided to make himself known. “Well don’t you all look cozy,” he smirked “You’re supposed to be taking care of my orphanage, not lounging about watching Disney movies.”

“Holy shit, Stiles,” Lydia exclaimed. 

“Language,” Stiles interjected. 

“You scared me!”

“Where are all the kids?” 

“All of the little ones are still napping, and the older kids are playing hide and clap upstairs.” 

“Hide and clap? Are you kidding me? Do you want my children to be eaten by something from _The Conjuring?!_ ” 

“What? It’s keeping them entertained and quiet so they don’t wake up the younger kids. I thought it was a great idea,” Laura shrugged. 

“Of course you did. You know if they find out where that’s from, they are going to have nightmares for weeks. I live in this house, I’m the one they come crawling to when they wake up in the middle of the night!” 

“Wait, you live here?” Derek was a little taken aback. He knew Stiles was dedicated to the orphanage, but he didn’t know he was that dedicated. 

“Well, yeah. I mean, someone has to be here through the night, and I don’t really trust anyone else other than Lydia to stay with them. She stays here every once in a while, has her own room upstairs, but usually, it’s just me.” 

“So, you and Scott both live here?” 

“Yep. I have my own room upstairs, and Scott sleeps in with the older kids. I told him he could have his own room too, but he said just because he has a dad doesn’t mean he should get special treatment. He’s considerate like that.” Stiles smiled fondly. 

“I see. So, is that old tube the only TV you have in this place?” Derek asked, changing the subject before he got ahead of himself in thinking about what that could mean for them if Stiles ever did agree to go out with him.

“Huh, what?” Stiles felt like he had conversation whiplash. “I mean, yeah. It works well enough and I’ve never had the money to buy anything better, why?” 

“Because it’s gonna be kind of hard to gather all the kids around that tiny thing for pizza and a movie.” Derek smiled mischievously.

“Derek Hale, don’t you even think about it!” 

“I’m not thinking about anything. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go order some pizza.” 

Stiles groaned as Derek exited the room and he heard Lydia and Laura laughing behind him. 

“Like you two can talk,” he snapped. “With the way you were cuddled up on the couch, yeah, don’t think you’re fooling anyone there sweethearts, ‘cause you’re not. We all know you’re dating, so there is no use in hiding it.” 

“We’re not dating,” Laura defended, “we’re just casually seeing each other from time to time.” 

Stiles saw Lydia and Cora tense next to Laura and he knew there was a conversation to be had there, but he would put it off until they were alone. He decided to go with “If you say so,” and leave it at that. “Now, I’m gonna go find your idiot brother before he goes and does something that makes me feel even more indebted to him than I already am.” And with that, he headed toward the front door and out on the porch. 

Derek was standing with one hand holding the phone to his ear, and the other tucked in the pocket of his leather jacket. He looked incredibly relaxed and sexy, and Stiles was having a hard time still playing hard to get. He couldn’t deny his attraction, and everything he was doing for the kids made him that much more appealing. Stiles rested on the porch swing and waited for Derek to finish ordering the pizza, and if he stared at his ass a little in the process, no one but him needed to know that.

“Right, have it sent to Claudia’s Little Piece of Heaven. In an hour? That sounds great. I’ll pay extra for the quick delivery. Yeah, that too. Thanks.” 

“So, the pizza will be here in an hour?” Stiles asked when Derek hung up and joined him on the swing. 

“Give or take a half an hour. They have a lot of pizzas to make.” 

“How much did you order?” 

“Enough.” 

“You can take the expenses out of the donation check you write me.” Stiles knew Derek would tell him no, but he felt the need to say it anyway. Derek had done so much for him over the past couple of days Stiles didn’t know how to handle it. Everything seemed too simple, too perfect, and he was waiting for the catch.

“You were just saying that to be humble, right? Because you know I’m not going to do that.” 

“I know.” 

“Good. Stiles…” 

“No!” Stiles exclaimed. He stood and started pacing the porch. “Please, don’t ask. Not right now. It’s not fair, because you know I can’t say no. Not after everything you’ve done for me and my kids today. I would feel like a horrible person if I said no.” 

Derek looked hurt by Stiles’ outburst, but he schooled his face and looked directly in Stiles’ eyes when he spoke. “Then I won’t ask, I’ll wait for you to ask me. But I want you to know, I’m not doing all of this so you’ll go out with me. I mean the contract was, but everything else I just did because I wanted to. There was no ulterior motive behind it.” When he was done speaking, he waited for Stiles to say something, and when he didn’t, Derek went back inside to find his sister. 

Stiles stayed outside until large white utility van parked in front of the orphanage. He knew instantly Derek had gone and done something crazy, and he wasn’t sure if he was swooned or pissed about it. 

“DEREK HALE!! What did you go and do?!” Stiles yelled as he reentered the house with two utility workers trailing him. They were carrying a very large box with them.

“Nothing I said I wouldn’t,” Derek replied smugly from where he was sitting on the couch with his sister. 

“This is not pizza. This is a 65 inch flat screen TV. Now, what is it doing here?” 

“Not just one sir, there is another out in the van,” one of the workers told him. 

“Are you freaking kidding me?! Derek, you can’t keep doing this. I can’t accept these.”

“You don’t have to, I will!” Lydia announced, clapping her hands together excitedly. “It’s about time we got new TVs in this place.”

“Arrg…. Fine, do what you want.” Stiles left the room in a huff. 

“Is it just me, or does he seem mad?” Derek asked. His eyebrows were knitted together with concern. 

“He’s just overwhelmed. Let me go talk to him.” Lydia sighed.

***

“Stiles, sweetie, what’s the matter?”

“Lydia, I don’t know what I’m doing!” 

“It seems to me you’re walking away from a perfectly good man who only wants to make you happy.” 

“I know! He’s perfect! Too perfect, especially for me… I just, how could someone as kindhearted and perfectly sculpted as him want someone like me? I mean, I’m nothing compared to him; just a poor orphanage director with nothing to offer.”

“Stiles James Stilinski,” 

“That’s not my middle name.”

“You listen to me. You are too good for that man out there, you got that? You have devoted your life to taking care of children who would otherwise have no one in this world. You have given up your life, your love life more specifically, on multiple occasions to make sure they were taken care of. You put everyone else’s wellbeing ahead of your own. You want kindhearted, look in a mirror. Now, if someone wants to spoil you the way you deserve to be spoiled, someone who can afford it I might add, then damnit, let him. He’s clearly into you, and you’ve practically been in love with the guy since you were eight, just give him a chance.” 

“But he’s doing too much…” Stiles sighed dejectedly.

“No Stiles, he’s not, and he’s not doing it for you; he’s doing it for the kids, and there’s nothing wrong with that.” 

“But!” 

“No but’s Stilinski. Now, the pizza is going to be here any minute, and I don’t know about you, but I’m looking forward to seeing what movie pre-showing Derek got us to watch on those beautiful TV’s.”

“Pre-showing? What are you talking about?” 

“Oh Stiles… Sweetheart… Derek owns a large chain of movie theatres. You honestly think he’s going to do movie night for the kids and not go all out?” Lydia snorted, flipped her hair over her shoulder and headed back to the living room.

***

When Derek said he ordered enough pizza, he meant it. They had more pizza than they could put away, plus two hundred wings, and fifteen orders of bread sticks. Stiles wanted to smack him… and maybe kiss him a little too.

All the kids gathered around the dining hall with excited chatter. It had been a long time since they could afford to eat out like this. Derek and Laura helped Stiles and Lydia lay out all the food in a buffet style; pizzas to the left, breadsticks and sauces in the middle, and a large variety of wings on the right. Each kid grabbed a plateful of food and there was still enough for everyone to have seconds, and probably thirds. 

After everyone had their fill (including Luna who ate more than half the pizza on Scott’s plate), they filed into to the living room and settled down. The older kids and adults claimed the couches while the younger kids made nests on the floor out of pillows and blankets. Lydia was right about the movie. Derek had gotten his hands on the extended cut of _Cinderella_ before they even released it in theaters. All the children were more than thrilled. 

At some point during the movie Derek had made his way from where he had been leaning against the wall to the couch Stiles, Scott, Isaac, and Luna had settled down on. Isaac had crawled down on the floor and fell asleep by Stiles’ feet with the twins, Allison, Kira, Erica and Boyd about half way through the movie, and Derek had taken refuge in his spot. Stiles noticed Derek made sure to keep an annoyingly large gap between the two of them, respecting Stiles’ space. Eventually, Stiles couldn’t take it anymore; he rearranged himself so his head was resting on Derek’s shoulder. Scott, who was on the brink of sleep and clutching Luna to his chest like she was a rag doll, grumbled at his father as he resituated himself, and Derek reclined on the couch to make it easier and more comfortable for Stiles to relax against him. 

Scott had finally passed out on Stiles’ lap towards the end of the movie. As the credits rolled, more than half the children were sleeping, and those who weren’t were heavy lidded and yawning. Stiles figured it would be more effort than it was worth to try and usher all the kids to their rooms, so he decided to let them camp in the living room for the night. 

“Hey, I’ll be right back,” Stiles whispered. “I’m going to take him up to my bed, and then maybe we can talk?” Derek nodded and moved his arm from where he had it rested on Stiles’ shoulder.

With some struggle, Stiles managed to lift himself and Scott off the couch without waking the slumbering boy. As he stood, Scott shifted in his sleep, wrapped his arms tightly around his father’s neck and buried his face into his shirt. Luna jumped down off the couch and waited patiently at Stiles’ feet and as Stiles carried Scott up to his room Luna trailed in his footsteps. He laid Scott down on the bed and Luna jumped up and nestled down next to the boy. Scott instantly curled himself around the puppy and buried himself under the comforter that smelled so much like his dad. Stiles stood there for few moments and watched as his son slept peacefully before going back down stairs to tuck in the other kids. 

When he got back to the living room, he found the kids had all been tucked in (along with Laura and Lydia who were cuddled up on a couch with Cora) and the lights and TV’s had been shut off. Derek was nowhere to be seen. 

Stiles walked through the orphanage and shut off the remaining lights as he made his way to the front door to make sure it was locked. When he got there the door was opened and he saw Derek sitting quietly on the porch swing, swaying back and forth and staring up at the moon.

***

Derek wasn’t paying attention to the movie in the slightest. He had his eyes fixed on Stiles and his little family. They had themselves huddled around him, and Stiles looked like he was in heaven. It was obvious Scott wasn’t his only child, Stiles just hadn’t caught on yet. Derek wasn’t looking forward to seeing the way Stiles reacted when someone finally wised up and adopted one of those kids. He was going to be heartbroken, and it was going to kill Derek, but he wanted to be there for it none the less. He didn’t know why he was so taken by the man, he just knew he couldn’t stay away from him.

When Isaac crawled off the couch and joined the pile of children sleeping at Stiles’ feet, Derek lost all control of his legs. Before he knew what was happening, he was sitting down on the couch next to Stiles and a very groggy Scott. He wanted to pull Stiles into him, wrap his arm around the man and never let him go, but he settled for sitting a solid foot away from the man. He didn’t want to push his boundaries, especially after what he had said earlier in the day. So, Derek was a bit startled when Stiles moved over on the couch and rested his head on his shoulder. Scott and Luna didn’t seem too happy about being moved, but Derek was so thrilled he thought his heart might burst from of his chest.

All too soon, the movie had ended and Stiles was pulling away from him. 

“Hey, I’ll be right back,” Stiles whispered. “I’m going to take him up to my bed, and then maybe we can talk?” 

Talk, yeah, Derek definitely wanted to do that. He wasn’t so good with his words, but he wasn’t ready to go home quite yet either, and he wanted to hear what Stiles had to say. So, he nodded in agreement and watched in silence as Stiles carried his son out of the room and up the stairs. 

Derek had no idea how long Stiles was going to be gone, so he decided to make himself useful. He tiptoed around the living room (for as big as he was, he was pretty light on his feet), and made sure all the kids were covered with blankets. He even carried Jackson from where he had fallen asleep in the back of the room and laid him down on his now empty couch. 

He felt his heart swell when he came across his sister and Lydia. They were both stretched along the length of the couch, facing each other, and using their arms as pillows. What really got him though was Cora. She was sleeping between the two of them. They each had an arm draped over the girl. It was amazing how much Cora looked like his sister, especially when they were sleeping. They looked like a family, and that was all Derek had ever wanted for Laura. Quietly, he covered the girls with an extra blanket and exited the room. He walked across the room, shut off the TV’s, and with one last look at the peaceful dreamers in the room he flipped off the lights. 

There was no way he and Stiles were going to get any talking done here, and he didn’t want to go to Stiles’ office, that felt too much like business, so he made his way to the porch. 

It was a nice night out, warm with a good breeze, and the moon hanging full and bright. These were his favorite kind of nights. He sat down on the porch swing and just soaked it all in.

***

“It’s beautiful out,” Stiles said as he joined Derek on the swing and Derek hummed in agreement.

“So Cora seems to have taken a liking to your sister.” 

“I saw that,” a smile played on Derek’s lips. “She would make such a great mother if she would just give herself a chance.” 

Neither of them said anything for several minutes after that. They just sat there in the comfortable silence of the night. “Thank you,” Stiles eventually said. 

“For what?” 

“For the movie, dinner, everything.” 

“The kids, they’ve had hard enough lives already, I’m just doing what I can to make it a little better for them.” 

“It’s more than that, and you know it.” 

“Stiles, I told you, I’m not doing this…” 

“Yes,” Stiles interrupted. 

“Huh?” 

“I told you ‘we’ll see,’ and my official answer is yes.” 

“Really?” Derek hoped he didn’t sound too optimistic. 

“Yeah, Saturday. Danny should be back by then, and Lydia will take care of the orphanage for the night.” 

“It’s a date,” Derek couldn’t stop himself from smiling. 

“Alright, well, you’re welcome to stay if you want, there’s plenty of room in the living room, or Lydia’s room is open, but I’m gonna head to bed. I have to be up at six to make breakfast for the kids. Finstock won’t be back until Friday, so I’m responsible for all the cooking over the next couple of days.”

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer. Mind showing me to Lydia’s room?” 

“Sure,” Stiles smirked, “follow me.” 

Stiles lead him down the hall and up the stairs, but instead of turning left at the top of the stairs like they had on his tour, they turned to the right.

“This one here is Lydia’s room,” Stiles said pointing to the first door they came to, “that one there is the bathroom, and the one at the end of the hall is my room.” 

“Alright,” Derek replied, lingering next to the bedroom door. 

“Okay,” Stiles started, rocking back on his heels and clapping his hands in front of him, “well I’m just gonna go, you know, to my room.” He gestured over his shoulder with his thumb.

“Okay,” Derek smiled. 

“Well, night.” 

“Goodnight Stiles.”

***

Stiles wanted to smack himself. “Oh, I’m gonna go to my room,” he said in a mock voice. “No shit Stiles. Jesus, what am I, fourteen? It’s like I’ve never talked to a guy before.” He rolled his eyes at himself and ran his fingers through his hair. “If I can’t have a normal conversation with him now, how is it going to be when he takes me out on Saturday? Fuck… this is a disaster.”

“Dad?” came Scott’s sleep laced voice. “Who you talkin’ to?” 

“No one buddy, just go back to sleep. I’ll be there in a second.” 

“Dad?” Scott called again once Stiles crawled into bed. 

“Hmmm?” 

“I like Derek; he’s nice.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. Are you gonna go out with him?” 

“I think I might, Scotty. Is that okay?” 

“Yeah Dad. As long as he doesn’t hurt you like that one guy did. If he does that, I’m gonna kick him in the shin and sick Luna on him.” 

“Scotty!” Stiles was amused and slightly horrified at his son’s declaration. 

“You’re my favorite Dad, I don’t want anyone to hurt you.” 

“Don’t worry buddy, I won’t let him hurt me. Now go back to bed.” 

“Alright, night Dad, love you,” Scott yawned before rolling over and falling back to sleep. 

“I love you too Scotty.”

***

Derek had no idea what he was doing. Staying the night at the orphanage was a terrible idea. He was incredibly sexually frustrated, had wanted to pull Stiles in and kiss him before he went to bed, had wanted to tell him Lydia’s bed wasn’t good enough. Sleeping in the room next to Stiles was just torture, but he thought being away from him would be just as bad, if not worse. So, here he was, laying down in an unfamiliar bed that smelled too much like women’s perfume and was far too soft for his liking, (he had a feeling Lydia picked it out especially for her, because he felt like he was sleeping in a bed made for a queen). All he had to do was make it through the night and then he could wake up in the morning and cook breakfast for all the kids. He wanted to prove to Stiles that he had more to offer than just his money (which Stiles seemed annoyed by when it was used for anything other than helping put a roof over the kids’ heads and food in their stomachs). He wanted to show him he had an actual skill, and that skill was that he was an excellent cook. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit shorter, but if i didn't break it here, it would have been excessively too long. Since it's so short, I decided to post it a bit early. I hope you enjoy!!

Stiles woke with a huge yawn and a stretch. The smell of something delicious pulled him from the wonderful dream he’d been having, even before his alarm went off. What was that? Was it bacon? But that didn’t make any sense. Finstock wasn’t here to cook. Did he send someone to take his place? That didn’t seem like Finstock..

Stiles grumbled as he rolled out of bed and shut off his alarm clock. Scott, who was still fast asleep shifted into the warm spot his father had just vacated and sighed happily. Stiles didn’t have the heart to wake him, so he just pulled on his sweatpants and tiptoes out of the room and down to the kitchen. 

As he crept down the stairs, the smell of food grew stronger. Silently he entered the kitchen. He was not expecting what he saw. Derek was standing in front of the stove, clad in the clothes he’d been wearing the night before, and wielding a spatula. There were piles of eggs on hot plates, enough bacon and sausage to feed a small army, and at least twenty pounds of hashbrowns frying on the stove. Stiles figured he should go over and help the man, but he was enjoying the view. 

“You just going to stand there and stare at my ass, or are you going to help me make the pancakes?” Derek asked, making Stiles nearly jump out of his skin. 

“Aw, but you look like you have it covered. You don’t really need my help.” Stiles joked as he strolled across the kitchen to where Derek was standing. “How long have you been up?” 

“About an hour,” Derek said while flipping a pancake and mixing up the hashbrowns. 

“And you’ve cooked all of this?!” 

“Well, it’s not hard to do when you have a griddle the length of a wall. Plus, I worked in a kitchen through college. This is nothing compared to that. I used to have to cook enough food for 500 plus people in a matter of hours.” 

“Well aren’t you talented,” Stiles said, swiping a piece of bacon. “Maybe I should get rid of Finstock and hire you,” he laughed. “You’re a far better cook than he is, and the kids had more fun playing “lacrosse” with you yesterday than they have in a long time.” 

“You give me too much credit. That was all them.” 

“If you say so.” Stiles said, stuffing another piece of bacon in his mouth. “So, are you trying to show me up?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Well, I told you last night I was going to cook breakfast for the kids, but here you are, beating me to the punch.” 

“Just thought I’d show you I have more to offer than my money.” 

“I’m not interested in your money Derek, and you don’t have to prove yourself to me.” 

“I know, but I wanted to.” 

“Well, consider yourself proven! You can cook for me anytime!” Stiles declared, reaching for another piece of bacon. 

Without even looking, Derek grabbed his wrist before Stiles reached the plate. Stiles felt his heart stop. Derek’s grip was tighter than necessary, a little painful even, but the feeling made Stiles’ blood rush south. He couldn’t believe how incredibly turned on he was by such a small gesture. 

Derek turned toward the man who was now staring at him with wide, lust filled, eyes and twisted his arm behind his back. Their bodies were a little too close for comfort, and Stiles had to focus extremely hard to keep himself from getting a boner. 

“Stiles,” Derek droned. 

“Yes?” Stiles replied nervously. 

“Stop eating my bacon.” 

Stiles took a step closer to Derek, removing what space remained between them. It caused his arm to twist awkwardly, a dull pain shot through his wrist, but he ignored it. “And if I don’t?” he teased. 

“I’ll make you,” Derek returned. 

“And how are you going to do that?” 

Derek leaned forward, he face mere inches from Stiles’. Stiles could feel his heart pounding hard in his wrist. “I’ve got ways,” he purred. 

Stiles tipped forward on his toes and… 

“Director Stilinski,” Isaac called as he entered the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of both his eyes. “Is breakfast almost done?” 

Derek released Stiles’ arm allowing him to take a couple of steps back.

“Yeah, Is, it’ll be out in a couple a minutes. Are any of the other kids awake?” 

“Just Kira and Boyd. They’re playing cards in the dining room.” 

“Alright. Well, why don’t you go wake up Miss Lydia and Miss Laura and have them help you get the rest of the kids up and into the dining room for breakfast. It should be ready by the time you’re done.” 

“Okay Director Stilinski.” 

“Thanks Isaac.” 

“No problem. Oh, and Director Stilinski?” 

“Hmmm?”

“You’re burning the pancakes.” 

“Shit!” Derek whispered as he turned back to the griddle and started frantically flipping the pancakes. Stiles just laughed as he grabbed the plates and started dishing out the food. 

“Are they gonna make it?” Stiles asked, poking Derek’s side, making him jump. 

Derek glared at the director, who was now laughing hysterically in his expense, before responding. “A couple of them are too far gone, but most will be okay with syrup. If someone hadn’t been distracting me they would all be fine.” 

“Well if someone would’ve just let me eat my bacon in peace…” 

“You were going to spoil your appetite.” 

“Oh, I see. So you just didn’t want me filling up on bacon before I got a chance to be dazzled by all your other cooking. Don’t worry Derek, you don’t have to try and impress me, I already said yes, remember?” Stiles teased. 

“How could I forget?” Derek asked, bumping Stiles with his hip. 

Stiles just laughed. “Alright Big Guy, hurry up and finish those pancakes. I’m going to go ahead and take these plates out to the kids.” 

Derek grunted his response and Stiles disappeared through the kitchen door with six plates on his arms.

***

“So you and Laura seem pretty serious.” Stiles prodded with a smirk. Lydia sighed and stared down into her cup of coffee. “Well that doesn’t sound good. What’s up?”

“She doesn’t want a serious relationship. She just wants us to stay casual.” 

“That’s never been a problem before.” 

“I know! I’ve never been one for serious relationships. But, I don’t know, with Laura, it’s different. She challenges me, makes me want to put forth an effort, makes me want to be in a serious relationship.” Lydia sounded defeated. 

“Aw, Lyds… You really do like her, don’t you?” 

“More than I’m comfortable with. And watching her with Cora… You know I’ve never wanted a family of my own. You’ve been pushing me to adopt for years and haven’t gotten anywhere with me… well now, I want all of that, and I want it with her… with them.” 

“Them? You mean you want to adopt Cora?” Stiles couldn’t keep the excitement out of his voice. 

“Yeah, Stiles, I really do.” 

“Well it sounds to me like you need to sit down and have a serious talk with Laura.” 

“I know, I’m just afraid of what she’s going to say.” 

“You’ll never know until you ask.” Stiles kissed Lydia on the cheek and headed toward the living room. “Oh, and Lydia, don’t mention any of this around Cora until you talk to Laura. She’s really taken a liking to the two of you, and I don’t want her getting her hopes up and then getting hurt in the end. She’s been through too much as it is.” 

“Don’t worry Stiles. I won’t do anything to hurt that little girl.” 

“Good,” Stiles smiled, “and good luck!” He winked at her.

***

“Derek, I think I have a problem,” Laura sighed as she threw herself down on their couch.

Derek locked the door to the manner and turned toward his sister. He was going to ask her if her problem could wait until after he showered, but she looked utterly distraught. So, he lifted her legs and sat down on the cushion beside her.

“What’s wrong Laura?” 

“I think I’m in love with Lydia.” 

“That doesn’t seem like a problem to me? You guys have been dating for almost a year now, I’d be a little surprised if you said you weren’t in love with her.” 

“See, but that’s the thing… we haven’t been dating. We’ve been sleeping together, occasionally we get dinner or go see a movie, but the whole thing has been casual. She told me she didn’t want a serious relationship when we first hooked up, and I told her the same, but now… I want more. I need her in my life, not just for a little while, but forever.”

“It’s supposed to be casual, right?” 

“Right.” 

“So tell me, are you sleeping with other people?”

“What?! Of course I’m not. I just told you I’m in love with her, why would I be sleeping with other people, dumbo?”

“Is she sleeping with other people?”

Laura paused and thought for a second. She couldn’t recall Lydia ever mentioning anyone else, but she could have just been trying to be respectful. Then again, Lydia never had other plans when Laura asked her to come over, and they did spend an awful lot of time together; she wouldn’t really have time to be seeing anyone else. 

“Not that I know of,” she responded after a few moments. 

“And the two of you go to fancy restaurants together, go to the movies, talk about pretty much everything, and spend all your free time together?” 

“Yes….?”

“Certainly sounds like you two are dating to me.” 

Derek was right, if their roles would have been reversed, she probably would have told Derek he was blind and in denial thinking this whole thing had been casual over the last year. How could she have been so stupid? 

Quickly she sat up and jumped off the couch. 

“You’re right Derek. I’ve got to go,” she kissed him on the cheek and ran toward the door. “Thanks little brother.” 

As she headed toward her car, Laura pulled out her cell phone and sent Lydia a quick text. 

_We need to talk. Meet me at Beacon Coffee in 15?_

Lydia replied almost immediately with a short _I’ll be there._

Laura couldn’t keep the smile off her face. She couldn’t wait to see Lydia. She only hoped Derek was right and Lydia felt the same way about her.

***

Lydia was sitting at a table for two toward the back of the coffee shop. She was gazing out the window while tearing the pedals from a daisy. Laura walked over to her and kissed her softly before taking the seat across from her.

“Hi,” she smiled, and Lydia smiled back at her sadly. “What’s wrong love?” 

“It’s nothing,” Lydia lied. “What did you want to talk about?” 

“No, don’t do that. I know something’s not right. Tell me Lydia, please?” Laura felt her heart drop. Maybe Derek was wrong, maybe Lydia didn’t feel the same way. 

With a small sigh, Lydia set down the now pedal-less daisy and looked in Laura’s eyes. Laura felt like she was searching for something there, some easy way to say whatever it was that was on her mind. She must have found what she was looking for, because with no further hesitation she started to speak. 

“I want to adopt Cora.” 

_”What?!_ Laura had no idea what to say. That had not been what she was expecting. 

“With you,” Lydia added. “I want to adopt Cora with you. I want to make this official. I want you to have the family you deserve to have, and I want it to be with me… and Cora.” 

Lydia looked like she was about to cry. It was a strange seeing her so vulnerable. She was always so strong and self-assured. But right here, Laura could tell Lydia was showing her a piece of herself she had never shared with anyone.

“Lydia… I… I don’t know what to say,” Laura saw something in Lydia break. 

“If you don’t want to, I understand.” Lie. “I can adopt Cora on my own. I know we always said this was casual and I’m more than,” 

“Lydia, stop,” Laura interrupted. Lydia looked up from the spot she’d been staring at on the table and looked at Laura in shock. “I didn’t say I didn’t want to. I love you, of course I want this with you. I was just surprised is all. I asked you to meet me here so I could confess my feelings for you, and here you are beating me to the punch, as always.” Laura stood from her chair, knelt on the ground next to Lydia, and took her hand in hers. “You’re so beautiful, and smart, and I love you so very much Lydia Christine Martin.” Lydia was in tears now, but she was laughing and smiling down at Laura. “You are too perfect for me, and I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

***

“Are you sure?.... Okay…. You know there’s no changing your mind after I talk to her?... Of course… Alright… Tomorrow then? Okay, see you then.” Stiles hung up the phone and smiled. He never thought Lydia’s talk with Laura would have gone over this well.

He all but sprinted out of his office and to the craft room where he had left Cora and Erica. They were both sitting there with a few of the younger kids showing them how to make pictures out of glue and glitter. Cora was making a record while Erica helped one of the little girls make a unicorn. They both looked up and said hi to Stiles as he entered the room. He nodded to Erica. 

“Cora would you come to my office with me?” 

“Sure Director Stilinski….?” she sounded confused and a little nervous. She looked to Erica expectantly but the blonde girl just shrugged and shooed her along. 

Once out in the hall Stiles grabbed Cora’s hand. “Run with me!” They both took off down the hall and didn’t stop until they were back at Stiles’ office.

“What’s going on Director Stilinski?” Cora panted. “Am I in trouble?” 

“No, no, not at all. Take a seat, I need to talk to you about something.” Cora sat down and waited for him to start. “Cora, how do you feel about Miss Laura and Miss Lydia?” 

“What do you mean?” Cora was utterly confused. Stiles was acting weird and she just wanted him to tell her what was going on. 

“I mean, do you like them?”

“Yeah, they’re both really nice… why?” 

“You know they are together, right?” 

“I… They acted like it, but they told me they were just friends.” 

“Oh, they are much more than friends. They were both just scared to admit how they felt about each other, but spending the last couple of days together… with you… they realized just how much they meant to each other and how much they wanted a family.”

“Oh… well that’s nice for them. I’m glad I could help.” 

“No, Cora, I don’t think you understand. You didn’t just help, you made them feel whole. They want you to be part of their family.” 

Cora felt like she couldn’t breathe. She had loved spending time with Lydia and Laura the past couple of days, but when they told her they weren’t together she’d pushed all thoughts of adoption aside. 

“Cora, are you okay?” 

“You mean… they actually want to adopt me?” Cora asked, still in a daze. 

“Only if you want them to,” Stiles responded. 

“But, there are so many kids here, younger kids, that they would actually get a chance to raise. I’m already all grown up.” 

“They don’t care about that, silly. They like you. They _want_ you.” Stiles was smiling at Cora. He could tell she was still trying to process what was going on. “There is no rush here Cora, you can take all the time you want to think it over, and if you don’t want to,” 

“Yes!” 

Stiles shook his head and looked back at Cora. She was smiling and looking straight at him instead of at his desk. “Huh?” Stiles questioned, a little dazed now himself. 

“Yes,” Cora repeated. “I want them to adopt me.” 

Stiles nodded. “Okay! I’ll let them know and draw up the paperwork.”

“Paperwork?” Cora wondered. She had no idea how the adoption process actually worked.

“Yes, Lydia and Laura have to come in and fill out several forms, we have to run a background check on both of them, make sure they don’t have any felonies or warrants out for their arrest. We have to do a home inspection, make sure they are capable of supplying you with a decent and stable home environment. We also have to verify their employment and income to make sure they can provide for you. There is quite a bit that goes into an adoption before they are allowed to take you home.” 

“How long do you think it will all take?” 

“Usually, it can take a month or two,” Cora’s face fell, “But, since Lydia works for me, I already have all of her records here, and Laura is self-employed so it won’t take long to get her background information either. Plus, I have an in at the sheriff’s station. So… the whole process should take about a week, two weeks tops.” 

Cora jumped up, circled the desk, and threw her arms around Stiles neck. “Thank you Director Stilinski,” she mumbled into his shoulder. 

Stiles hugged her back. “No problem. Now, you better run and tell Erica before she starts to worry. Laura and Lydia will be here in a little while to fill out the paperwork, and tomorrow we are going to do the house inspection.” 

“We?” 

“Yeah, me, you, and Parrish. You want to see where you’re going to be living, right?” 

“Of course! Can Erica come with us?” 

“Sure, now go on, go tell her the big news.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles are finally gonna go on a date!! There will be smut. 
> 
> **Enjoy ♥**

Saturday came faster than Stiles had expected. He thought he would have a couple of days to mentally prepare himself, but instead he was getting everything ready for Cora’s adoption. Lydia and Laura flew through all the paperwork. Lydia already knew what most of it entailed from helping Stiles out, and Laura had a degree in Law and had been present to oversee a few adoptions herself. It was all a cake walk. Laura wrote out a check to the orphanage, and they set up a time to do the home inspection the following day. 

Cora nearly beat down Stiles bedroom door Friday morning, dressed and ready to go see her new home with a half awake but fully dressed Erica at her side. It was currently six in the morning and they weren’t supposed to be at Hale Manner until ten.

When the time really did come to leave, Scott insisted he come along too, so the four of them packed into Stiles’ jeep and headed toward the reserve. All three kids were stunned when they pulled up the driveway. None of them had ever seen Hale Manner and it was obvious they weren’t expecting something so glamorous. 

_”I’m_ going to live _here?!”_ Cora could hardly believe her eyes. 

Stiles was just as amazed when they entered the house; it was like nothing he’d ever seen in person. The inside of Hale manner reminded Stiles of Beast’s castle after the spell was broken in _Beauty and the Beast_. They entered into a large room where Laura and Lydia were waiting for them. Stiles later figured out it was the foyer (it looked more like a ball room to him). To the left of the foyer was the kitchen, and to the right was a large living area with a fire place and enough seating for a family of twenty. To the north of the foyer was a huge set of stairs leading up to the second floor which acted as a balcony looking over the entire first floor, and on either side of the balcony there was another set of stairs leading to the east and west wing of the house.

Needless to say, the home inspection went great, not that Stiles was worried. If anything, he was more worried about how pampered Cora was going to be once she moved in. The girl would want for nothing for the rest of her life. 

The rest of their day was spent telling the other children about how amazing Hale Manner was. Cora was beyond excited and all the other kids seemed to be happy for her. Stiles noticed Erica was unusually quite through all the story telling, though. 

Then, it was Saturday, and Stiles was freaking out.

“Lydia, I have no idea what I’m doing!” he exclaimed, running his hands through his hair. 

“What do you mean? You’re going on a date with Derek, the guy you’ve been in love with since you were eight and are going to spend the rest of your life with,” Lydia explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“You’re not making this any better!” Stiles threw himself face down on his bed and groaned frustratedly into his pillow. He heard Lydia moving around his room, but didn’t bother looking to see what she was doing. “I haven’t dated since Scott was four and I sucked at it. Imagine how terrible I’m going to be two years out of practice? Lydia, I don’t even know how to date anymore.” 

“Oh quite your whining Stiles Albert Stilinski.” 

“Not even close to my middle name.” 

“You’re twenty-four, not fifty. You’re at the prime of your dating life. Now loosen up and go and get ready.” She smacked his ass causing him to spaz and flip off his bed and onto the floor. When he looked up to yell at her, she was holding out an outfit for him. 

It took Stiles all of twenty minutes to shower and get dressed. When he exited the bathroom, Lydia was standing there waiting for him. He held his arms out and spun so she could inspect him from all sides. 

“Not bad,” she hummed. “Tuck your shirt in.” Stiles did as he was told. “Good, now come here.” He stepped closer to her and let her man handle him. She straightened his tie, fixed his collar and cuffs, ran her hands through his hair a couple of times, and even fixed his eyebrows. “Perfect,” Lydia finally said after another five minutes of primping and one final glance over. “Now,” Lydia started, “Laura and I are staying here for the night to keep an eye on the kids, so there is no reason for you to be coming home. I know it’s been a while, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have a little fun.” 

“Lydia, it’s our first date, we’re not going to be having sex,” Stiles sighed, completely done. 

“Who said anything about sex. I’m not expecting there to be sex. Some making out, heavy groping, maybe a hand job or two; now that, I’m expecting.” 

Lydia must have had some kind of psychic powers, because no sooner did she finish talking Stiles heard Derek knocked on the door. Stiles felt his heart beating in his throat as he walked down the stairs to answer the door. “I can do this,” he breathed as he reached the bottom of the stairs. “I need this. I need to do something for myself. It’s okay to be selfish every once in a...” 

“DAD!!” Scott screamed from the door. “DEREK IS HERE AND HE LOOKS REALLY FANCY!!” 

Stiles stopped giving himself a pep talk and made his way to the door where Derek and Scott were talking. Stiles could hardly believe the sight in front of him. Derek looked stunning. He was wearing a gray suit with a black undershirt and a baby blue tie. He had on a pair of glasses that defined the edges of his face and brought out the color in his eyes. 

“And if you hurt him, like Luke did… well, I promised Daddy I wouldn’t kick you in the shin, but if you hurt him, we can’t be friends anymore, okay Derek?” 

“Alright Scotty. You don’t have anything to worry about, though. I would never dream of hurting your dad.” Derek had his eyes fixed on Stiles as he spoke and Stiles knew the man was making him a promise. 

“Good,” Scott smiled and looked back at where Stiles was watching them. “He’s all yours Dad, have fun. Love you.” 

“Love you too buddy,” Stiles nearly whispered.

***

Derek had been expecting Stiles to answer the door when he arrived, so he was more than startled when Scott opened the door. The boy looked totally unamused with Derek as he looked him over and crossed his arms. Scott screamed for his father in a shill voice and turned back to where he left Derek standing on the porch.

“So, you’re going out with my dad?” 

“That’s the plan,” Derek replied, smiling down at Scott.

“Don’t get cheeky with me mister,” Scott deadpanned. It took everything in Derek to keep from laughing. “Come down here.” Derek knelt down so he was eye level with Scott. “My dad is the best guy I know. He’s dated guys before, and they turned out to be really mean to him, and they hurt him. And if you hurt him, like Luke did… well, I promised Daddy I wouldn’t kick you in the shin, but if you hurt him, we can’t be friends anymore, okay Derek?” 

Right then, Derek looked up to find Stiles watching him and Scott. He looked breathtaking in his plum button up, black tie, and tight black dress pants. “Alright Scotty. You don’t have anything to worry about, though. I would never dream of hurting your dad.” And Derek meant it. He hoped Stiles believed it too. Derek knew he was going to do everything in his power to keep Stiles by his side for the rest of his life. 

Scott seemed happy enough with his response to let the conversation end there. He said a quick goodbye to his dad before running down the hall and into the living room.

***

“Ready to go?” Derek asked, standing and straightening his suit.

Stiles just nodded and let himself be ushered out the door and to Derek’s car. 

“ _This_ is your car? You’re freaking kidding me right? You don’t actually drive a 2010 Chevy Camaro. Did you just rent this thing for the night to try and impress me?” 

Derek laughed, “No Stiles. You told me to stop trying to impress you, remember?” 

“Yeah, but that hasn’t stopped you yet.” 

“Touché. But still, this is my car. Now get in or we’re going to miss dinner.” Derek opened to door so Stiles could climb in and firmly shut it behind him. 

“So, where are you taking me? I tried to pry it out of Laura earlier, but she refused to tell me. I even asked Scott to get it out of her and she still didn’t crack!” 

“Well I’m not telling you either.” 

“Aw, no fun… Is there anything I can do to pry it out of you?” Stiles probed, running his finger playfully down Derek’s arm. 

“Probably, but we might wreck before we get there, and then you’ll never find out.” 

“Fair point. So, what did Scott say to you when he answered the door?” 

“He asked me if we were going out on a date, and when I told him that was the plan he told me not to get ‘cheeky’ with him and called me mister.” Derek said, pursing his lips and furrowing his eyebrows. 

Stiles let out a thundering laugh and his whole face lit up. “He didn’t?” he asked, still laughing in his hand. 

“He did.” 

“Oh goodness, I need to stop letting him watch British television.” 

“And then he told me that you are the best person he knows and that if I hurt you like your ex did… well you heard the rest.” 

“Yeah, he’s pretty protective over me.”

“He loves you.” 

“He does, doesn’t he?” It wasn’t really a question, more of an observation.

“So, if you don’t mind talking about it, what exactly happened with your ex?” 

“Oh, umm, well… we started dating when Scott was three and a half and we were only together for about six months, but we got pretty serious. At least, I thought we did. Turns out, he had been cheating on me the entire time we were together because I was ‘too wrapped up in the orphanage to show affection to anyone else’ It hurt finding out he had been unfaithful, but when he told me that was why, I was glad to see him go. Maybe it was because I was so young, or maybe I really was too involved in the orphanage to see it, but I never realized how hateful he was until the end. I didn’t want to risk getting involved with someone else like him, so I’ve pretty much avoided dating since then.” 

“There hasn’t been anyone else?” 

“Nope, not for almost two years now. How about you?” 

“I was sixteen the last time I was in a relationship. I was with an older woman, I thought she loved me, but turns out she just wanted me to try and get to my parents money. When I found out I broke things off. She wasn’t upset at all that I ended things, but she couldn’t handle losing all that money, so she started drinking. A few nights later she was completely wasted and she got it in her head that she could get me back, so she decided to drive out to the manner and come talk to me. As she was driving up the road through the reserve she ran a stop sign and t-boned the side of my parents car as they were turning out of our drive way. The impact killed her and my parents instantly.” 

“Oh my god… Derek. I didn’t know.” 

“No one else but Laura knows the truth.” 

“Kate,” Stiles whispered. 

“Kate Argent.” 

“Yeah, I remember my dad talking about her when they were doing the investigation. So, was she the last person you were ever with?” 

“No, just the last relationship. I never really trusted anyone after that. At least not long enough for them to really get to know me. There was the occasional one night stand, but that was it.” 

“That sounds so lonely.” Stiles rested his hand on Derek’s.

“It was… but I’m learning to move passed it.” Stiles smiled and squeezed Derek’s hand. “Well, we’re almost there, just a couple more minutes.” 

“Really? I didn’t know there were any restaurants out this far?” 

“There aren’t.” 

“So, where are you taking me then?” 

“You’ll see.” 

Derek pulled off the main road and drove a short distance down a dirt path before parking next to a small trail.

“Alright, I’m intrigued,” Stiles said as he stepped out of the car. “ _Now_ will you tell me where we’re going?” 

“I’m taking you out into the woods so no one will hear you scream when I bite you and turn you into one of my werewolf brethren. Then I’m going to mate you so you’ll be mine forever.” Derek deadpanned.

Stiles sputtered out a laugh. “Biting and mating,” he repeated with some thought. “Sounds like a good first date to me. Are we going to have little werewolf puppies too?” 

“No,” Derek looked back at Stiles, “we’re going to adopt.” 

Stiles’ heart jumped. He couldn’t believe how strongly such a little statement made him feel for the man in front of him. 

“Come on, we’re almost there.” Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand and pulled him along the narrow trail leading further into the woods. Soon enough they came to a small clearing with the stump of what used to be a huge tree in the middle.

Stiles looked up at Derek who had a smug smirk on his face. 

“What’s this?” Stiles asked, dropping Derek’s hand and taking a few steps closer to stump. Derek said nothing as he watched Stiles examine what remained of the tree. He circled it slowly, running his fingers along the edge gingerly. “This tree must have been over a thousand years old, maybe even older, when it was cut down.” 

“My father told me it used to be the oldest in the forest before they cut it down in the fifties.” 

“What? Why would they do that?” 

“No one knows really. There were never any logging companies in this area, and no one ever planned on renovating this far out of the city limits. My dad believed it was because the locals thought it was becoming too powerful, but he liked to tell stories.” 

“Like my mom.” 

Derek nodded. “Look at the center of the trunk.” 

Stiles stepped up on the stump so he could get a better view. There was a small carving, completely unnoticeable unless someone was looking for it. It was fairly warn from years of weather exposure, but still readable.” 

_Our Nemeton. JS + CL_

“How did you find this?” Stiles whispered. 

“I used to come here when I was a kid. It isn’t too far from the manner, and my grandfather actually built a root cellar under this tree during the prohibition. He figured no one would ever think to look for alcohol under a tree. When the prohibition ended, my family started using the cellar to store some of their more expensive wines. You know, I always used to wonder who JS and CL were. When you told me your mom’s story about the Nemeton and the wolves, it all just clicked. I used to make up stories about their forbidden love affair and how the cellar was their secret meeting place.”

“Well, it wasn’t so much forbidden as disapproved of. My grandpa on my dad’s side grew up in Poland during the Soviet’s reign, so he was never a big fan of my father dating a Russian, but he did his best to deal with it, that is until he met her.”

Derek sat down on the stump next to Stiles. “What happened when he met her?” 

“He loved her. But everyone loved my mom. She just had this way about her. You couldn’t keep yourself from smiling when she was around. I never heard my grandpa call her anything but Aniolku, which means angel in polish.” 

Stiles was smiling fondly while tracing the letters with the tip of his finger. Derek had only seen that look on Stiles’ face once before, when he was telling him about adopting Scott. He couldn’t help but hope one day Stiles would smile like that while thinking of him.

“Did you bring me all the way out here just to show me this?”

Derek nodded. “I thought it was good first date material.” 

“You thought right,” Stiles smiled. “Now, I believe there was a promise of dinner?” 

Derek laughed. “There was, and it should be waiting for us back at the manner.” 

“Well what are we waiting for? I’m starving!” Stiles got up and started making his way back toward the trail.

“Wait,” Derek called. Swiftly, he pulled a small pocket knife out of his suit pocket and started carving something into the tree. 

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked, turning back to look over Derek’s shoulder. 

“I figured this tree brought your parents luck in their relationship, so maybe it will do the same for ours.” 

“Oh, so now we’re in a relationship, huh?” Stiles teased as he watch Derek cross his “H” with the knife. 

Derek gave him a simple “yep” before handing the blade over and moving aside so Stiles would have room to carve his initials. He quickly scrawled a loopy “G” and as he finished off his “S,” a loud crack of thunder rolled through the sky.

“Derek, did you check the weather before you brought us out here.” 

“No, but Laura told me there was only a twenty percent chance of rain.” 

“Well, it looks like that twenty percent chance is now a hundred percent guarantee.” 

Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand and they raced back to the car, but it was too late. The rain started pouring down in huge white drops, drenching them in seconds. Stiles dropped Derek's hand, stared up at the sky, and started laughing. 

Derek didn’t understand what was funny, but Stiles looked so amused. 

“What’s so funny?” Derek yelled over the rain.

“Lydia spent so much time making sure I looked perfect for our date tonight. You know she even groomed my eyebrows? And now it all seems totally pointless.” 

“I wouldn’t say pointless. You still look great, even if you are soaked and your hair is sticking to your forehead. And your eyebrows do look very nice” 

Stiles just rested his forehead on Derek’s shoulder and laughed some more.

“Come on,” Derek said, “let’s get you back to the manner and into some dry clothes before you get sick.” He led Stiles back to the car and opened his door for him. 

“You really want me to get in your car with like this?” Stiles asked, gesturing to his wet clothes. 

Derek shrugged and arched his right eyebrow. “I mean, if you really want to take them off, feel free.” 

“I feel like there is another option here you’re not telling me so you can get me naked,” Stiles said accusingly. 

“Well, I was just going to have my car professionally cleaned in the morning, but I’m liking this option much better.”

***

Derek had quickly changed and was setting the table when Stiles walked out of the bathroom still toweling off his hair.

“You know, I’m not sure, but I think your clothes might be a little big for me. What do you think?”

Derek looked up from the table where Stiles was standing in front of him. He was wearing one of Derek’s white t-shirts, a pair of basketball shorts, and a new pair of boxers Derek grabbed from the unopened package Laura gave him for Christmas. The shirt looked two sizes too big for him and hung just past the top of his thighs, the basketball shorts were slipping further and further down his hips by the second, and he looked absolutely perfect.

“Maybe just a little,” replied with a crooked smirk. 

“Oh my gosh, is that food?” Stiles exclaimed, circling Derek so he could sneak a peek under the tray lid. He made a point of holding the top of the shorts so they didn’t fall off him completely as he moved. 

“Yes, it’s food. I had it brought in special.”

Stiles removed the lid and his jaw dropped. On the platter sat a plate piled over with curly fries and chicken nuggets. 

“I think I might be in love with you,” Stiles declared, eyes still fixed on the food in front of him. 

Derek knew Stiles was just exaggerating, but hearing him say those words made his stomach flip none the less.

***

“So you’re just going to keep running the orphanage then?” Derek asked.

Dinner had been long gone, but they continued to sit at the table and talk, both of them craving to know more about the other. They talked about Cora’s adoption, about their favorite TV shows and movies (Stiles told Derek he _had_ to watch Doctor Who even if he did think it was going to be poorly produced and cheesy), and they talked about what they both wanted for their future.

“Yeah, probably,” Stiles replied. “At least until Scott is old enough to take over like I did for my mom. If he even wants to that is. He says he does now, but kids always change their minds when they get older.” 

“And if he doesn’t want to?” 

“Well, he’ll still become owner, but I suppose I would just find someone else to run it, or shut it down if I had to.” Stiles looked sad thinking about closing the orphanage. “What about you?” he inquired, attempting to change the subject. 

“What about me?” 

“What are your plans?” 

“I want to settle down and start a family. Ultimately, that’s why Laura and I moved back to Beacon Hills. Our company runs itself anymore so we don’t really need to be in New York to take care of things. And, if anything were to happen and our company crashed, I have enough money put back to support myself and my family for the next several generations if needed.” 

Stiles took a sip of his wine. “So, are you planning on adopting then? Or…?” 

“Probably, yeah. You see, there is this amazing orphanage here in town and it houses some wonderful kids.” Stiles smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “What’s wrong?” Derek’s voice was laced with concerned.

“Oh, um… I was just thinking about the kids getting adopted. It’s always really bittersweet for me. It isn’t so bad with Cora because Lydia is my best friend and she works for me, so I know I’m going to get to see her all the time. But, I spend so much time with these kids, you know. Some of them have been with me for the past six years, and others even before that when I was helping out at the orphanage before I took over. I’ve watched them grow up, helped them cope with their troubles, and soothed them back to sleep when they had nightmares. In some ways, they are my kids, and it’s always hard to see them go. But I’m happy for them when they get adopted. They all deserve to have a real family and not just the makeshift one we have at the orphanage.” 

“Those kids love you Stiles, more than I think you realize,” Derek started. “I see the way they look at you; they adore you. They come to you when they get hurt, or when they need advice, or when they get a good grade in school that their proud of. They share their lives with you and you sacrifice everything be a part of them. They don’t need to get adopted to have a real family, because you, Lydia, and everyone else there, you all give them one.” 

Derek had no idea where that came from, but hearing Stiles say the children at the orphanage didn’t have a real family made something in him snap. He meant every word he said, and he probably would have said more if Stiles hadn’t stood up from the table and walked over to him.

***

It took everything in Stiles not to throw himself across the table at Derek while he was talking. Everything he was saying, Stiles needed to be closed to him; needed to feel his touch. He was so caught up in what Derek was telling him that he didn’t realize he was standing until he was right in front of the man. Derek was looking up at him and his face showed nothing but honesty.

In one fluid motion, Stiles leaned down and pressed his lips softly against Derek’s. He pulled back shortly after and opened his eyes. Derek was staring back at him, only now, his eyes were full of want.

Derek stood, his eyes never leaving Stiles’. Derek was only an inch or so taller than he was, but standing there, so close to him with such intense eyes staring down at him, Stiles felt like Derek was towering over him. He was going to make some kind of wise crack about their height, probably because he was so nervous, but before he got a chance, Derek was pressing his lips hard against Stiles’ and holding him against the dining room wall with his body. 

Stiles felt like his head was going to explode. Derek was everywhere. His chest and abs were a wall of muscle for Stiles’ hands to explore, his arms were holding him in place, and his lips were warm and soft. All of it, all of _him_ , was overwhelming. 

Derek lifted Stiles up, their lips never parting, and carried him all the way up the stairs and to his bedroom. 

“I’m pretty sure… you doing that… was seven kinds of sexy… that I can’t even _begin_ to explain,” Stiles panted between kisses. 

Derek just laughed as he slid Stiles on his bed and bit his bottom lip causing him to moan. 

“And commence the fore promised biting. Does mating come next?” Stiles breathily joked. Derek hummed in agreement nipped playfully along his jawline and down his neck. 

“Wait, what?” Stiles squeaked. “Wait, wait, Derek, can we maybe… can we just slow down for a second?” 

Derek pulled back, confusion painted on his expression. “What is it?” he asked. 

“It’s just that. Oh god. I can’t believe I actually have to explain this. I didn’t actually think we were going to end up here tonight.” Stiles could feel his face turning red. 

“Oh,” Derek pulled back even further so he was now sitting on the edge of the bed. “If you don’t want this.” 

“NO! No, it’s not that. Believe me, I want. I want _a lot_. In several different positions even. It’s just that, I’ve never actually had sex.” Derek looked at Stiles like he had just told him he had two heads. “Oh god! Don’t look at me like that!” Stiles covered his face with his hands. 

“But I thought you said… with your last boyfriend… you guys were serious?” 

“We were. We were just never _that_ serious. I mean we did other things; mutual masturbation, the occasional blow job, but never anything classified as…” 

“Sex,” Derek finished for him. 

“Yeah,” Stiles sighed. 

“Is there a reason why?” 

“I don’t know. I just feel like _that_ … It’s something I want to do with someone I really care about; someone I know I am going to be with for a while. Don’t get me wrong, when I was a teenager, I was all about getting rid of my virginity, but once I turned eighteen and it still hadn’t happened… well that’s when I took over the orphanage and it just didn’t seem important anymore. Then, once I adopted Scott I became even more selective. I didn’t want to sleep with just anyone because if it didn’t work out, I didn’t want to expose my son to that emotional baggage as well.” 

“So we’ll take it slow,” Derek said like it was just that simple. 

“Really?” Stiles couldn’t believe Derek was being so understanding. 

“Yeah. I want to be with you Stiles but only in the ways you want. I don’t want to force you into doing something you aren’t ready for. So, if that means we take things slow, then we takes things slow.”

Stiles couldn’t keep himself from smiling. “Why am I not surprised you’re being so cool about this?”

“Because I’m an amazing guy.” 

“And oh so humble I see,” Stiles teased. “You’re really okay with this?” 

“Yes, Stiles, I’m really okay with this. Just tell me if you want to stop and we’ll stop.”

“I’m definitely okay with some making out.” Stiles said as he grabbed Derek’s hand and pulled him back on top of him.

Derek complied by cupping his hand on Stiles’ cheek and kissing him gently. They stayed like that for a while; soft and tender and easily fell into rhythm together. When Stiles was ready for more he parted his lips and run his tongue along Derek’s bottom lip. Derek instantly reacted by catching Stiles’ tongue with his own and deepening their kiss. Derek tasted like sugar, and warmth, and home. He was completely intoxicating and Stiles wanted so much more. 

Derek must have sensed a change in Stiles’ urgency because he slid his hand up Stiles’ shirt, down his side, and under his ass, where he gripped tight, pulling another moan from the man. 

“Okay?” Derek asked, kissing along Stiles’ jaw and down his neck to his exposed collar bone. 

“Very okay,” Stiles breathed. He ran is hand through Derek’s hair and pulled him up until their lips were touching again. 

Derek pulled away and left Stiles in a lust filled daze. 

“Hey! I wasn’t done with you yet,” Stiles whined and made grabby hands for Derek to come back. 

Derek was straddling Stiles’ legs and looking down at him with hooded eyes. “Don’t worry,” he said. “Now, sit up for me.” 

Stiles did as he was told; anything to get closer to the man on top of him. Derek slipped his hands under Stiles’ shirt and tugged it over his head. Stiles responded with a small gasp, but he didn’t pull away. 

“Okay?” Derek repeated. 

“Only if you take yours off too,” Stiles replied, eyeing Derek’s shirt. 

Derek pretended to think it over for a few seconds before nodding in agreement and pulling his shirt off. Stiles just stared for a long moment and Derek felt the tips of his ears turn red. Slowly, Stiles ran his hands up the v of Derek's hips, along his abs, across his chest, and down his arms; taking the time to learn every line of Derek’s torso.

“You know, I knew you were going to be ripped, but I didn’t know you were going to look like Michelangelo sculpted you himself,” Stiles praised. Derek rolled his eyes, but he could feel himself blushing even harder. “No really,” Stiles continued, “you’re just… perfect.” 

“Stiles.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Stop talking and kiss me.” 

Stiles didn’t hesitate. He wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and brought their lips together. As they fell back on the bed, their chests pressed together and all Stiles felt was warmth, strength, and safety. He knew in that moment, he would do anything Derek wanted because he could tell Derek wasn’t going to do anything to hurt him.

When Derek slipped his thumb under the waist band of Stiles’ shorts, he just hummed in agreement and tugged on Derek’s in return. And when Derek rolled his hips causing their cocks to slide together, Stiles begged for more.

“Are you sure?” Derek asked, not wanting to push Stiles too far too quickly. 

“No sex,” he answered, “I just need more.”

Stiles could feel his heart pounding in his chest as Derek moved to the end of the bed. He slipped his fingers under the band of Stiles’ boxers and pulled them down the curve of his ass and over his now fully erect cock. With Stiles’ boxers abandon on the floor, Derek slipped his own off and knelt at the end of the bed. His lust filled eyes raked over Stiles’ body.

Stiles attempted not to squirm under the intensity of his gaze. “What is it?” he finally questioned after Derek didn’t move for what seemed an eternity. 

“Nothing,” Derek whispered. 

“No, don’t go all stoic on me now. Tell me what you’re thinking,” Stiles pleaded. 

Derek leaned down and kissed the inside of Stiles’ knee. “I was thinking…,” Derek started. He kissed a small trail up the inside of Stiles’ left thigh while running his hand firmly over the other. “…that as good as you look in my clothes…,” another trail along the v of Stiles’ hip and across the lean muscle of his stomach. “…you look infinitely better without them.” Derek ran his tongue across Stiles’ left nipple and then pressed his lips close to his ear. “And I don’t think I’ll ever get used to seeing you laid out so perfectly for me,” he whispered before catching Stiles’ earlobe gently between his teeth. 

If Stiles hadn’t been completely turned on before, he certainly was now. None of the men he had been with before had ever made him feel so attractive and wanted. Without a second thought, Stiles rolled his hips catching the tip of Derek’s erection with his own. They both moaned at the friction. 

“Fuck, Stiles, I need more,” Derek nearly growled. 

“Me too,” Stiles panted, gripping the sheets and rolling his hips again; doing anything to gain more friction. 

Derek reached his hand between them and gripped both their cocks together. Stiles let out a shaky breath. It had been a long time since he had felt the touch of anyone other than himself. 

“Is this okay?” Derek asked before continuing. Stiles could tell he was struggling to hold himself back. 

“Definitely okay,” Stiles nodded. He ran his hands up Derek’s back and through his hair, pulling him into a hard and needy kiss and Derek began stroking both their members. 

It didn’t take long before they were breathing heavily and moaning profanities. 

“Fuck, Derek, I’m close. If you keep going like this, I’m going to finish in seconds,” Stiles cursed through heavy breaths. 

“Me too, I’m almost there baby. Just a couple more..” 

With another flick of his wrist, both Derek and Stiles were brought over the edge and Stiles was shouting Derek’s name. Derek stroked them through their orgasms, leaving a nice trail of come across Stiles’ chest. 

“Oh fuck,” Stiles sighed, “that was amazing.” Derek rolled off the bed, careful not to move Stiles, and went to the bathroom to grab a warm rag. When he came back Stiles was still laying where Derek had left him, his arms stretched out over the bed. “Where did you learn how to move your wrist like that?” he asked as Derek wiped the come from his chest. 

“Lots of practice on myself,” Derek replied with a chuckle before kissing Stiles’ forehead. 

“I mean, I masturbate as much as the next guy, more even, but I don’t think I could do what you just did,” Stiles confessed. 

“I think it had more to do with compatibility than skill,” Derek countered as he left the room to dispose of the dirty rag. 

Stiles climbed off the bed with a thump and grabbed the first pair of boxers he could find. Quickly, he pulled them on, fell back on the bed, and curled up under the blanket. When Derek reentered the room he was still completely naked and Stiles hummed in approval. 

“Can you just be naked all the time?” he requested playfully. 

“Really, all the time?” Derek probed. “You want to share this sight with the world?”

“Oh god, you’re right! How about when we’re alone. Can you be naked all the time, then?” 

“Only if you are.” 

“Deal!” Stiles smiled. “What are you looking for?” Derek was looking at the floor in confusion. 

“My boxers. I swear I threw them right over here.” Stiles just started laughing. “What?” 

“First, I think it’s funny that you’re looking for your boxers when we just agreed to always be naked.” 

“Yes, but it might be too tempting to take advantage of you in the middle of the night if we’re both naked. And you don’t want that, now do you?” Derek asked, his eyebrow perfectly arched. 

“No, no I don’t. And second, I think I’m wearing your boxers.” 

Derek pulled the comforter off of Stiles and sure enough, there were his boxers.

“Why are you wearing _my_ boxers?” 

“Because they were the first pair I saw.” 

“Well as hot as it is seeing you wearing my underwear, can I have them back?” 

“Hmmmm… I don’t think so. They’re pretty comfortable. I think I’ll keep them.” 

Derek tackled Stiles to the bed causing the man to yelp in surprise and laugh. Derek had his arms pinned next to his head in a matter of seconds, and his body held firmly in place by his thighs. 

“Now can I have my boxers back?” 

“Nope.” 

“You know, I could easily take them off you if I wanted to,” Derek threatened. 

“You _could_ , but you’re not going to,” Stiles stated. 

Stiles managed to pry one of his wrists out of Derek’s grasp and quickly wrapped his arm around Derek’s neck pulling him down into a kiss, and distracting him from his former endeavor.


	6. Chapter 6

“Daddy!” Scott shouted running down the hall and throwing himself at Stiles’ legs. Luna trailed happily in his wake.

“Hey Scotty, how was your night with Miss Lydia and Miss Laura?” 

“It was so much fun. We all watched _Frozen_ and camped out in the living room and Miss Laura sang for us. She’s really good Dad. Oh! And they let us paint the wall! Come look Dad, it’s _so _cool.” Scott dashed down the hall, Luna on his tail, and they both disappeared into the living room. When Stiles wasn’t right behind him he peeked his head of messy brown curls around the door and looked at him expectantly. “Come on Dad!”__

__“I think someone missed you,” Derek laughed behind him._ _

__“I guess so. We’ve only been apart twice since I adopted him, though, so he isn’t used to me being gone.”_ _

__When Stiles and Derek entered the living room, the first thing they noticed was all the couches had been pushed up against one wall, completely opening up the living room floor for piles upon piles of blankets. The next thing they saw was the twenty foot paper mural pinned along the entire north wall with blue painting tape. There was a plastic tarp covering the floor and dozens of buckets of paint ranging in all different colors on top of it._ _

__“Do you like it Dad? Isn’t it cool?” Scott asked excitedly._ _

__Stiles looked closer at all the different pictures. There was everything from the simplest trees and flowers to depicted battle scenes with tanks and airplanes, but the painting that stood out the most to Stiles was one near the very end that looked like a large family._ _

__“What’s this Scott?” Stiles enquired, pointing at the picture._ _

__“That’s my painting!” Scott shouted animatedly, throwing his arms high in the air. Luna jumped up and started pawing at Scott’s hands._ _

__“Who are all these people?”_ _

__“It’s our family, Dad. There’s me and you and Luna,” He pointed to the three figures standing in the middle. “And over here are Jackson, Boyd, the Twins, and Isaac playing lacrosse. And here are Kira, Allison, and Erica.”_ _

__“What about these people over here Scotty?”_ _

__“Oh! That’s Miss Lydia, Miss Laura, and Cora. And those people are Grandpa Stilinski, and Grandma Melissa.”_ _

__“And this one standing next to me?” Stiles asked, pointing to the only person Scott hadn’t mentioned._ _

__Scott just laughed and rolled his eyes. “That’s Derek, Dad. Can’t you tell by the beard?” Scott laughed harder at Stiles shocked expression. “So, do you like it?” he sounded a little nervous asking again._ _

__Stiles scooped Scott up in his arms, squeezed him tight, and shook him back and forth playfully._ _

__“I don’t just like it Scotty, I love it, and I love you.” Stiles started kissing Scott all over his face causing the boy to let out a shill howl of laughter. Luna whimpered at Stiles feet and jumped up on his legs trying to reach Scott._ _

__Scott tried to put his hands over his father’s mouth to attempt to stop his kiss attack, but Stiles was too fast for him._ _

__“Da-ad,” Scott giggled, “that tickles! Stop it.”_ _

__“Okay,” Stiles agreed, “but only if you give me a hug.” Scott quickly wrapped his arms around Stiles’ neck and gave a light squeeze._ _

__“There! Now will you let me go?”_ _

__“I suppose,” Stiles sighed exaggeratedly and set his son back on the ground. No sooner did his feet touch the floor, Luna was right next to Scott, sniffing him all over, checking to make sure he wasn’t injured, and licking his face when she was satisfied he was alright._ _

__Derek stood back and watched the whole interaction fondly. Stiles was so good with Scott and his love for the boy rolled off him in waves. Scott couldn’t have asked for a better father._ _

__When Scott’s feet were firmly back on the ground Derek knelt down so he was on the boy’s level. Luna tried to jump in his lap, but Derek set her aside so he could give his full attention to Scott._ _

__“Hey Scott, can I ask you something?”_ _

__“You just did silly,” Scott replied with a giggle. Derek looked up at Stiles accusingly and Stiles just smiled and shrugged._ _

__“Why did you paint me in your picture?”_ _

__“Because you’re dating my dad and he’s not going to hurt you ‘cause he’s too awesome, so the only way you guys would stop dating is if you hurt him. But you promised me you wouldn’t do that, so that means you’re part of our family now,” Scott explained simply._ _

__“You’re right Scott, I did promise that. Do you want me to be part of your family?”_ _

__“Well, you're a lot of fun to play with, and you bought us ice cream, and you make my dad smile, so yeah, you can be part of our family, as long as my dad is okay with it.” Stiles nodded and winked as his son. “Are you done asking me questions now? I wanna go find Isaac and tell him Dad’s home. He really missed him last night, too.”_ _

__“Yeah, go ahead,” Derek mumbled while still trying to process what Scott had just told him._ _

__Once he was gone Derek stood and looked over at Stiles who was smirking at him._ _

__“Kids are perceptive,” was all he said before turning back to Scott’s painting._ _

__“Did you notice Scott included all the other kids as part of his family too?” Derek probed._ _

__“What are you getting at?”_ _

__“Nothing, kids are perceptive, that’s all.” Derek smiled at him slyly and turned to leave the room. “I’m going to find my sister. I’m sure she’s dying to know whether or not last night went well.”_ _

__Stiles stood there by himself for several minutes staring at Scott’s painting. He made them all seem like one big happy family. Sure, Stiles cared for all the kids here like they were his own, but he never thought they felt the same about him. Maybe Derek was right, maybe the kids really did love him more than he realized._ _

__Scott, Isaac, and Luna came barreling into the room._ _

__“Hey Da-irector Stilinski!” Isaac tried to play off his slip up, but Stiles caught it instantly. “How was your date with Derek?”_ _

__“It was a lot of fun. We got to play in the rain and he bought me curly fries and chicken nuggets for supper!” Stiles explained enthusiastically. “How was your night?”_ _

__“Good,” Isaac shrugged. “We watched a couple of movies, and I helped Scott paint our family,” Isaac trailed off and looked to the floor._ _

__Scott didn’t notice anything was wrong, so he continued where Isaac left off. “He painted this part.” Scott pointed to the lacrosse team._ _

__“Scotty, can I have a minute alone with Isaac, please?”_ _

__“O-okay Dad…? Come on Luna.” Scot walked slowly out of the room and looked back over his shoulder as his dad. Stiles smiled and nodded letting him know everything was alright._ _

__Stiles and Isaac stood there for a few moments, not saying anything._ _

__“Hey Isaac,” Stiles finally started, “do you think of me as your dad?”_ _

__Isaac looked up at Stiles with terror in his eyes. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to almost call you dad! I just, I hang out with Scott a lot, and it slipped out!” His blond curls fell over his eyes as he violently shook his head and he looked like he was almost in tears._ _

__Stiles fell to his knees so he was eye level with the distraught boy. He raised his hand to push Isaac’s hair out of his face and he flinched away from the touch._ _

__“Hey, Is, it’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong buddy. No one here is going to hurt you, remember? You’re safe. Now take a deep breath for me, okay?” Isaac tried to do as he was told. He inhaled shallowly, holding his breath for a few seconds, and exhaled shakily. “There you go. Just take a second to calm down. Everything is alright,” Stiles said soothingly._ _

__Isaac took a few more deep breaths before he stopped shaking and was able to look back at Stiles._ _

__“Thanks Director Stilinski.”_ _

__“It’s alright Is. Are you calm enough for me to ask you a couple of questions?”_ _

__“I think so.”_ _

__“Now, I want you to be honest with me, okay? Just remember, you’re not going to get in trouble for any of your answers.” Isaac nodded. “Do you think of me and Scott as your family?” Isaac looked to the floor, but Stiles placed his hand under the boy’s chin and brought his gaze back up. “It’s okay if you do, I just need you to tell me the truth.”_ _

__“Sometimes,” Isaac shifted on his feet. He was clearly uncomfortable answering Stiles. “’specially when I don’t have interviews for a while. Sometimes I just forget.”_ _

__“When you forget and you start to feel like that, do you think of me as your dad?” Isaac nodded again. “Isaac, do you want me to stop setting up parent meeting for you?”_ _

__Confusion washed across Isaac’s face. “Why would you do that?”_ _

__“Because Isaac, if you want, you can stay here with Scott and me.”_ _

__Isaac’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really?” His voice was full of disbelief._ _

__“If that’s what you want. But, if I stop setting up meetings for you, there is almost no chance you’ll get adopted by another family. Is that what you want? Do you want to stay here with me and Scott and all the other kids?”_ _

__“More than anything,” Isaac answered excitedly._ _

__“Okay,” Stiles said. “Then no more meetings”_ _

__“YAAAY!” Scott ran around the corner and threw his arms around Isaac, knocking them both to the ground with a thump; Isaac didn’t seem to mind though. “Now you don’t have to leave!” Scott turned to his dad. “He told me he didn’t want to, Dad. He said his just wanted to stay here, and now you can!” Scott hugged Isaac again._ _

__“Scott…?” Stiles said in the most cross voice he could muster during the situation. The boy looked up at his father guiltily and let go of Isaac. “What have I told you about listening in on private conversations?”_ _

__Scott’s eyes fell to the floor. “It’s impolite and I shouldn’t do it.” He looked back up at Stiles and threw his arms out at his sides. “But, I was worried about Isaac! He’s my best friend, Dad, other than you… I was just worried…”_ _

__“Still, you know better. If I catch you doing it again, I’m going to have to put you in a time out, understand?”_ _

__“Yes Dad…” Scott sighed sadly. “I’m sorry.”_ _

__“It’s okay. I know you really care about Isaac. Just don’t do it again.” Stiles ruffled Scott’s hair_ _

__“I won’t,” Scott replied cheerily. “Hey Dad?”_ _

__“Hmm?”_ _

__“If you put me in a time out, are you gonna put Derek in one too?”_ _

____

***

Derek found Laura outside watching the kids play a very lively game of hide and seek tag.

“Well you look like you’re having fun,” Derek said, bumping his shoulder against his sisters. 

“Shoo, shoo,” Laura waved. “You’re going to distract me?” 

“Distract you?” Derek clearly had no idea what was going on. 

“Yes. I’m base, and ref.” 

“I didn’t know there was a ref in tag?” 

“There usually isn’t, but with so many kids at such different ages, someone has to make sure the older kids play fair.” 

“I guess that’s true.” 

“Now, you can tell me all about how great your date with Stiles went later, but right now, I need to focus.” 

Derek heard a scream of laughter just before he saw Kira come dashing around the corner of the house, Jackson hot on her tail. She ran straight for Laura who bent down and scooped her up into her arms.

“Home free!” Kira cheered. 

Derek chuckled and rolled his eyes at his sister. She always tried to act so tough, but as soon as she got around kids, her resolve melted away and the sister Derek always liked best came shining through. Without another word, Derek walked back into the house, leaving Cora and Kira to mock Jackson playfully. 

When he turned the corner leading to the living room he saw Scott sitting just outside the living room door and whispering to Luna. 

“Be quiet Luna. I wanna hear what Daddy is saying to Isaac, but if you bark, he’ll know we’re here and then he won’t let us listen.” 

“What are we doing?” Derek inquired quietly. 

“Shhh. I’m trying to listen.” 

Derek sat down on the floor next to Scott and listened too. He heard the hopefulness in Stiles voice when he asked Isaac if he thought of him as his dad and how compassionate Stiles was while trying to soothe the boy from the fright brought on by the trauma of his past. He noticed how when Stiles was asking Isaac if he _wanted_ to stay, he was really asking him _to_ stay, and he picked up on Stiles’ wording when he told Isaac _another_ family wouldn’t be adopting him, instead of saying he wouldn’t be adopted _at all_. Stiles didn’t want Isaac to go just as much as Isaac himself, and that much was very clear from the conversation Derek just overheard. 

Scott was nearly vibrating with excitement through the whole conversation, and when he heard Isaac tell him he was wanted to stay he couldn’t contain it anymore. With a loud cheer, he dashed around the corner and left Derek sitting by himself. He continued to eavesdrop and was more than amused listening to Stiles try and be strict when he was obviously pleased by Scott’s reaction to the news.

“Hey Dad,” Derek heard Scott say, Stiles humming in response. “If you put me in a time out, are you gonna put Derek in one too?” 

_Oh shit!_ Derek thought. He didn’t even have time to respond before Stiles was rounding the corner and standing directly in front of him. 

“And what do you think you’re doing?” Stiles asked, hands on his hips accusingly.

“My legs were tired and I thought this would be a good place to rest?” Derek blatantly lied. 

“Mmhmm…” Stiles responded and rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you did.” 

“Dad, me and Isaac are gonna go outside and play now, is that okay?” 

“Yeah, sure boys, go have fun.” 

“Thanks Dad! See you later Derek,” Scott waved as they walked toward the back door. “And now that you’re staying with us, you can start calling him dad too. I promise, I won't get jealous or anything.” 

Stiles smiled at the boys and waited for Derek to get up off the ground. 

“You know, it’s bad enough I have to worry about my son eavesdropping, I shouldn’t have to worry about you too.” 

“Sorry, I just didn’t want to interrupt. It sounded liked you guys were having a pretty serious conversation.” 

“We were.” Derek eyed Stiles, knowing the man wanted to say more. Stiles groaned and fell forward, resting his forehead on Derek’s chest. “What am I doing Derek? I shouldn’t have told him he could stay here, but hearing him call me Dad… it just felt right.” Derek rubbed his hand across Stiles’ back. “You were right, weren’t you? Isaac isn’t the only one that feels like that, is he?” 

“No, he’s not.” 

“And he’s going to go out there and tell all the other kids what I just did, and then they are going to ask me if they can stay too, aren’t they?” 

“Probably.” 

Stiles groaned again. “I’m an idiot.” 

“Maybe, but you love these kids, and I think that’s all that matters.” 

“If you say so,” Stiles sighed. 

Stiles didn’t move from where he was leaning against Derek until Derek grabbed him by the shoulders and moved him so he could see his face. 

“Stiles, why did you tell Isaac no one was going to hurt him here?” 

Stiles looked sad and angry when he started to talk. It was a look Derek had never seen on him before. “Isaac was my first case as Director of _A Little Piece of Heaven_ , I was almost nineteen. His home life… it was terrible. His father beat his mother on a nightly basis, but she never pressed charges because she was too afraid of what he would to them if he was ever released from jail. Then, when Isaac was three, his mother was murdered. I always suspected it was his father who did it, but no one could ever prove it one way or another.

“Once she was gone, the bastard started hitting Isaac, but, he was always careful not to leave marks so the police couldn’t get involved… He would lock Isaac in an old freezer when he misbehaved in the slightest and leave him there for days, only letting him out to eat… if you call having a couple of crackers and a cup of water eating.” Stiles was tense and he looked on the verge of tears. 

“One day when Isaac was five, his father had left him home alone all day locked in that fucking freezer, and when he finally came home and let him out, he was trashed. He just started beating Isaac out of sheer hatred. Thank god someone heard Isaac screaming and called the cops. When they finally arrived, Isaac was a bloody mess. His nose was broken, he had two black eyes, three cracked ribs, and his right leg was shattered.

“The news of what happened was everywhere. ‘Local Swim Coach Nearly Kills Five Year Old Son.’ There was no way in hell he was going back to his father, not if I had anything to do with it. Karma must have had her own plans for the man, though, because three days after Isaac was admitted, his father was found dead. His throat had been ripped out by a “wild” dog, but no one has seen a dog in that area since. I like to believe someone gave him what was coming to him. 

“On top of his injuries, Isaac had been extremely malnourished, so they had to regulate and chart his diet for five weeks to make sure there wasn’t going to be any lasting damage. Finally, on the sixth week they were able to take him off the special diet, and that’s when I was able to bring him here. He still wasn’t fully healed but he no longer needed around the clock care and he was able to move around well enough on his own. From there, he had weekly checkups for about six months to make sure he was he was being properly cared for. 

“Once he had adjusted to living here, I set up therapy sessions twice a week with Lydia to try and get him to open up, but he refused to speak to anyone about what had happened. He’d completely shut down at any mention of his father, but we refused to give up. It was obvious he wasn’t coping well with the trauma. I can’t even begin to count how many times I had to hold him down because he was having night terrors. They were happening so frequently I just started having him sleep in my room on the nights I stayed that way I was nearby if one started up, and so he wouldn’t scare any of the other children. 

“It wasn’t until I began bringing Scott by from the hospital, almost two years later that he really started to open up. Isaac hadn’t made friends with anyone else here, but he took an instant liking to Scott. They were practically inseparable. Scott has a way of getting under people’s skin without them even realizing it.” Stiles explained. “We’ve made quite a bit of progress since then. He’s willing to talk to Lydia about what his father did to him, and he’s made quite a few friends. He still has the occasional nightmare but the night terrors have stopped. He’s still afraid of small spaces, but I don’t think that’s something he’s ever going to fully recover from.”

Derek was silent for a long while. He stood there staring back at Stiles with a blank expression on his face.

“What are you thinking?” Stiles asked after a few moments passed.

“That you’re more amazing than I originally thought,” he replied. “You’re so much better than I could ever hope to be.” 

Stiles could feel himself blushing. “What? But you’re involved in so many charities and everything you’ve done for this town.” 

“Anybody with money can donate Stiles. It takes someone special to do what you do. You put forth so much effort to help Isaac get better. You donated your time and your life.” 

“You act like I had a choice,” Stiles said running his hand over the back of his neck. He wasn’t sure why, but Derek talking about his work like this, with so much awe and compassion made him anxious and his skin burn. 

“That’s the thing. You _did_ have a choice. You could have sent Isaac to another orphanage, to someone who had had more experience dealing with abused children. You were only nineteen and in over your head, but sending him away was never an option that crossed your mind, even now, thinking back on it. Instead, where others would have given up, you stuck with him. It’s no wonder he thinks of you like a father, you’re the only one he’s ever really had.”

Stiles stepper forward, “Thank you,” he whispered against Derek’s lips before pressing them together in a light kiss.

“For what?”

“While what you said didn’t fix my problem, it did make me feel better, and that counts for something.” 

“Happy to help,” Derek chuckled. 

“Stay for dinner?” Stiles asked seductively.

“Sure,” Derek agreed without a second thought. Anything to spend more time with Stiles and the kids. 

“Good,” Stiles smirked, “because it’s Sunday.” He obviously knew something Derek didn’t. 

“And what’s so significant about Sundays?” Derek questioned, his eyebrow arched in its usual manner.

“My dad always comes over for a cookout on Sundays” Stiles smiled wickedly as he turned and walked out of the room, leaving Derek to process what he had just gotten himself into.

***

“No,” Sheriff Stilinski gasped, “ _you_ can’t be my grandson, Scott! You’re way too tall!”

“Not uh, Grandpa! I’m just as tall as the last time you saw me,” Scott laughed.

“I don’t think so, I think you’re a least a foot taller, maybe two!” the Sheriff exclaimed, scooping Scott up into a bear hug. 

“You’re crazy Grandpa!” 

“Oh yeah?! I’ll show you how crazy I am!” Sheriff Stilinski started tickling Scott’s sides while bellowing the most maniacal laugh he could muster. Scott squirmed out of his hold and took off across the yard in a shrill of laughter. 

“Grandma Melissa! Save me!!” he screamed running into the woman’s arms. 

“Don’t worry Scotty, I got’cha,” Melissa said, snuggling the boy close.

“Hey Dad,” Stiles called from where he was walking out of the dining room carrying a large platter full of hot dogs, trailed by Derek who was carrying an equally large tray of hamburgers. “I didn’t hear you come in.” 

“You were busy in the kitchen, so Melissa and I came out here to say hi to the kids.” 

“Well, you’ve said your hellos, now get to work,” Stiles teased. “The grill is all fired up for you. Derek here’s an excellent cook, I’m sure he can help you.” Stiles nudged Derek playfully with his hip, shoving him in the sheriff’s direction. “Derek, this is my father, Sheriff John Stilinski. Dad, this is Derek, the orphanage’s newest benefactor.” 

“Right,” John nodded knowingly. “I remember. Nice to see you again Derek, and under happier circumstances.” he said, offering the man his hand. “Stiles has told me everything you’re doing for the orphanage.” 

Derek grasped the sheriff’s hand in his own. He had a surprisingly firm grip, but nothing Derek couldn’t handle. “I just doing what I can Sir,” Derek responded.

“Well, I know we sure appreciate it,” Melissa interjected, Scott still resting on her hip, “I’m Melissa, Stiles’ stepmom.”

“Pleased to me you,” Derek replied with a nod.

“Right! Now that we’ve all been introduced, we’ve got some food to prepare. You’re an ‘excellent cook’ huh?” 

“He makes a pretty mean breakfast,” Stiles stated with a wink.

“We’re going to have to put your skills to the test then,” John declared clapping Derek hard on the back. 

“Melissa, do you wanna help me get the rest of the food ready in the kitchen?” Stiles requested. 

“Sure, dear.” Melissa set Scott down on the ground and followed Stiles back into the orphanage. Scott ran off to find Luna, leaving Derek and Sheriff Stilinski alone. 

“So,” John paused while adding a few patties to the grill, “you’re dating my son?” 

“Yep.” 

“He tricked you into staying?” 

“Mmhmm.” 

“He told you I own a gun?” 

Derek merely grunted his response and placed several hot dogs alongside the hamburgers. 

John laughed, flipped the burgers, and set his spatula down, turning to face Derek directly. “Be good to my son and his children and we’ll get along great. Hurt him… well, I’m sure I can find something worth throwing you in jail for.” 

“Grandpa! You wouldn’t do that to Derek would you?” Both men jumped a little, neither one of them had heard Scott and Luna approach. 

“Not as long as he doesn’t give me a reason to,” John explained. 

“He won’t. He promised me.” Scott smiled up at Derek and pulled on his pant leg until the man bent down and picked him up. “You’re not going to do anything to get ar-arrested, are you Derek?” 

“Not if I can help it,” Derek replied, ruffling Scott’s hair. 

“See Grandpa, I told you so,” Scott smiled at his grandfather. “Derek, will you come play with us? We wanna play big bad wolf again.” 

Derek turned to look at the sheriff who was grinning at the two of them. 

“Go,” he ordered with a wave of his spatula. “I can handle things here. You keep the kids distracted while I finish cooking. I’m sure being chased around by the ‘big bad wolf’ will help work up their appetites too.” 

Derek nodded. Effortlessly, he swung Scott around his back and up on his shoulders. The boy cheered excitedly as Derek took off running in the direction of the other children, Luna chasing after them with a loud bark.

***

“He certainly is attractive,” Melissa said bumping Stiles’ shoulder with her own. “How long have you two been dating?”

“W-what?” Stiles sputtered. “Who says we’re dating.” 

“Oh, honey, please. The way the two of you look at each other, complete strangers would know you were dating.” 

“Is it really that obvious?” Stiles wondered out loud. 

“Transparently so,” Melissa commented. “Plus, you’ve been in love with the man since you were eight, so…” 

“Why does everyone keep saying that? And how in the world do you know that?!” 

“Stiles, your mother and I were best friends. I was there the day you came home and told her how the ‘Great Derek Hale’ saved you from that bully at school, and for every story thereafter. Believe me, there were _a lot_ of them. I was also the one you came crying to when you found out about what happened to his parents. You were utterly devastated.” 

“It was sad, okay?” Stiles tried to deflect, throwing piece of chopped lettuce at his stepmother. 

“Mmhmm, I’m sure it was, honey,” Melissa laughed.

“I always forget how observant you are.”

“One of my many skills and don’t think I didn’t notice you avoided answering my question.” 

“Officially? Yesterday was our first date.” 

“And you’re already serious enough for him to be meeting your parents?” 

Stiles shrugged. “Like you said, ‘I’ve been in love with him since I was eight.’”

“And what about him?” 

“I turned him down when he first asked me. I didn’t want something bad to happen between us and risk losing his donation because of it,” Stiles explained. “Taking care of these kids is more important than my love life.”

“Oh?” Melissa voiced. “So, what changed your mind?” 

“He came back the next day with a contract legally obligating him to donate thirty thousand to the orphanage every month for the rest of his life, so long as he has the financial means to do so.” 

“And that was the only reason you changed your mind?” Melissa pried. 

“Gah! No… I saw how he was with the children. He just… I don’t know… he glows when he’s around them, like my mom used to.”

“So you said yes?” 

“I said yes,” Stiles repeated.

“Are you sure it was smart leaving that boy to fend for himself against your father?” Melissa questioned while washing her hands in the sink. 

“Oh, he’ll be fine,” Stiles dismissed. “Anyway, I’m more worried about what he’s going to say when he finds out I told Isaac he could stay here with me, Scott, and the other children,” Stiles muttered under his breath, half hoping Melissa didn’t hear him. 

_”What?”_ she shouted, nearly dropping a bowl of tomatoes on the floor.

***

Seeing the sheriff again brought back memories Derek had long been suppressing. He could talk about what happened with his parents, usually in a clinical manner, but he never talked about what _he_ went through afterward, at least not since college. But, seeing Sheriff Stilinski brought that all back to the surface.

He remembered that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when he and Laura drove up the road to find a swarm of cop cars, an ambulance and, and a fire truck blocking their driveway and how the earth felt like it was falling out from underneath him when he got out of the car to find his parent’s car smashed to bits by another car that was too familiar to him. He could feel the sheriff’s arms wrapping around him, holding him back, as he tried to run to his parents, and he remembered a boy, just a few years younger than him, sitting in the sheriff’s car, face red and streaked with tears… He remembered Stiles.

***

“You never could let that one go,” John said, taking a seat next to his son.

“What do you mean?” 

“The Hale boy. He was always ‘the one’ for you. The one you wanted all others to be like, but no one could ever measure up to.” 

Both men sat in silence for a while and watched while Derek chased the kids around the yard with Scott on his shoulders. The children had insisted on continuing their game of big bad wolf after they finished eating. 

“He’s good with them,” John commented, “and Scott seems to have taken a liking to him.” 

“Scott adores Derek. He even included him in his drawing of our family. But yeah,” Stiles sighed, “he’s great with the rest of the kids… Dad?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I might have messed up?” 

“With what, kid?”

“I told Isaac that I would stop setting up adoption meetings for him and that he could stay here with me and Scott.” 

“Well it’s about time!” John declared with a smile. “I wondered how long it was going to take for that brilliant but stubborn head of yours to catch up with what the rest of us saw years ago. Have you told the others too?” 

“Others?” 

“Oh Stiles, don’t play dumb with me. Jackson, Allison, the twins, Kira, Erica, Boyd, have you told them they can stay too?” 

“No, Dad, I can’t do that. I shouldn’t have even told Isaac he could stay. We barely have enough room to house the kids we have now. If I have eight kids, plus Scott and myself living here full time, I’m going to run out of room.” 

“Stiles, Son, I think it’s about time you realize, you can’t live here forever. You’re going to have to hire some more help, take your kids, and move out into a big house in the country. Now, I know you love this place, and god knows no one loved it more than your mother, but even she had a life outside of here, and I think it’s time you do too. You’re never going to be truly happy until you do.”

Stiles sighed and looked at the empty plate in front of him. He knew is father was right, it was just a matter of having the courage and support to take the steps to get there.

“Just give me some time.” Stiles looked over at Derek who was pinned to the ground under a pile of children and his heart ached. He hoped the changes he was about to make didn’t scare him off.

Derek must have sensed he was being watched because he looked over and caught Stiles’ gaze, flashing him a big grin before turning back to the children. With little effort Derek stood and howled. Scott, Isaac, and Boyd rolled off him in a fit of giggles and fell to the ground while Jackson and the girls held onto his arms, dangling a few inches off the ground, and Ethan and Aiden both clung to one of his legs. One by one, the girls and Jackson slipped from his arms. Now, with free range, Derek snagged Scott off the ground and pretended to eat him, causing the boy to flail and scream with laughter. Derek lifted Scott back up on his shoulders and the two of them howled up at the sky in unison. All the other children screamed and took off running and Derek chased after them with Ethan and Aiden still securely holding onto his legs. 

Sheriff Stilinski patted Stiles on the back and smiled softly at his son. 

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about with that boy. He isn’t going to be scared away so easily.”

With that, the sheriff stood and walked over to his wife and kissed her gently on the temple. 

“So, what’s their story?” Derek questioned, setting down next to Stiles in a huff. He needed a break and had declared Jackson the stand in wolf for a while. Scott and Isaac decided to follow him, both claiming one of the men’s laps; Scott on Derek’s and Isaac on Stiles’. 

“My dad and Melissa?” Derek nodded. “Well, Melissa and my mom had been friends sense they were little girls. They were sisters really.” 

“Grandma Claudia and Grandma Melissa were sisters?” Scott asked. 

“As much as you and Isaac are brothers,” Stiles explained. Isaac and Scott both beamed at each other. “So, Melissa was there when my parents met, the three of them were very close. She was the maid of honor in their wedding, she was there the day I was born, and she was there the day my mom passed away. Throughout her sickness, my dad and Melissa turned to each other for support, and after she was gone, they kept one another from breaking completely. They relied on each other and once the sadness faded, they were left with nothing but love. The love they both shared for my mom, and the love they found for each other after they lost her.” 

“So your mom brought them together.” 

“Yeah, she did. When she knew she was getting close to passing, she told me not to be mad at them. I didn’t know what she was talking about then, but I figured it out when my dad told me he and Melissa were dating.” 

“She knew then,” Derek stated. 

“She knew before they did. I think she was happy my dad wasn’t going to be alone after she was gone. Of course she knew no one would ever replace her in our hearts, but for her, I don’t think there could have been anyone better than Melissa to fill her shoes because my mom knew Melissa already loved my dad and me dearly. It was almost like she planned it,” Stiles laughed. 

“Your mom sounds like a great woman,” Derek whispered, trying not to wake Scott who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. 

Stiles looked down at Isaac and he was seconds away from passing out as well. “Looks like you wore them out,” he shifted the boy in his arms so he was resting against his chest. 

“Them and myself, I might end up crashing in Lydia’s room again... or yours,” Derek joked. Stiles sighed which was not the reaction Derek had been expecting. “I was only kidding, Stiles. I would never do that unless you wanted me to.” 

“It’s not that,” Stiles said, voice tense. “Derek, there are going to be some pretty big changes going on around here. Changes that are going to seriously affect my life and anyone I’m involved with, and I feel like it’s only fair to warn you before you get in too deep.” 

“Okay…?” Derek replied. 

“I’m going to be hiring some more help around here now that we can afford it, and as soon as I find someone I trust to stay here with the kids at night, I’m going to start looking for a new place to live. Somewhere with enough room for me, Scott, and Isaac, as well as Erica, Boyd, Kira, Jackson, Allison, and the twins. It’ll probably take a few months, maybe a year, but I’m going to try and adopt them. I’ve been lying to myself in thinking I could let any of them go and it’s about time I stop.” 

“Wow,” was Derek’s only response. 

“I know we haven’t even been dating a week yet, and I know this is a pretty huge life decision for me to be making at the beginning of a relationship, but that’s why I’m telling you now. I’m not asking you to do this with me, and I’m not asking you to stay if you don’t want to, because I know it’s a lot to take on… but I am… I’m asking you to stay because I really like you, and I think, if we work at it, we could be great.” Derek didn’t say anything. “I understand if you don’t want to, and I won’t resent you for it. I’ll just tell Sco,” 

“Stiles, shut up.” Derek placed his hand on Stiles’ cheek and drew his gaze upward. “I knew what I was getting into when I asked you out. I knew Scott wasn’t your only kid here and you making it official doesn’t change anything. I told you, I came back to Beacon Hills looking to settle down and start a family. I wouldn’t have asked you out if I didn’t think you wanted the same thing. Now, I’m not saying I’m ready for your kids to start calling me dad, because I’m not. I know it’s _way_ too soon for that, but that isn’t to say I wouldn’t like to get to that point… eventually. I signed a contract to get you to go out with me; you signing one isn’t going to scare me away.” 

Stiles heart was beating double time. He had been sure Derek would have tucked his tail and ran; that’s what everyone else had done in the past. But Derek wasn’t like everyone else, was he? He was the one Stiles had always compared them to, and he was starting to realize why.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks were tough on everyone, especially Stiles. Not only did he have to arrange everything for Cora’s going away, but he was also setting up interviews for more help, looking for a place big enough for nine children, one adult, and a dog, and he was informed two more boys were going to be housed with him.   
He was doing everything he could to keep himself from breaking under the pressure and it seemed Derek was the only one holding him together. He was there to help out with the children while Stiles was on the phone setting up interviews, offered to hire a realtor to help narrow down Stiles housing choices, and he’d started staying the night to try help relieve any other built up stress, which Stiles enjoyed very much.

“You seem more tense than usual,” Derek noted while massaging Stiles shoulders one night, “what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Stiles responded. Derek moved off the bed and looked at Stiles with his arms crossed and eyebrow arched. “Fine, I’ll tell you, but I’d like to note that you cheated. You used your eyebrow magic on me.” Derek just chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Tomorrow’s the day Cora moves in with you guys, and Erica has been really down about it. I’m just worried she’s going to think Cora is abandoning her,” Stiles explained. 

“Why would she worry about that?” Derek sat back down on the bed next to Stiles. 

“She has abandonment issues because of her parents. When she was six her mother left her and her father. I guess her father never quite got over it. He couldn’t look at Erica without thinking of her mother; they were practically identical. Anyway, the grief finally got to her dad and when she was eight he dropped her off here and never came back. He never told her what he was doing. For the first several months Erica thought her father was going to come back for her, but after six months passed she finally realized he wasn’t going to return. She’s been with us for a little over four and a half years now.” 

“Jesus, do all the children here have fucked up pasts?” 

“Most of the older ones, yeah. That’s part of the reason no one wants to adopt them. They don’t want problem children, or children who have already developed their personalities. They want kids they can mold into little versions of themselves.” 

“What happened to the other kids?” Derek asked, caution overpowering his voice. 

“Jackson’s parents were killed in a hit and run right in front of him when he was four. He still goes to counselling for it once a month. Boyd’s mom couldn’t look at him after his sister was kidnapped. She blamed him because he was supposed to be watching her… he was seven when she left him on our doorstep. I wasn’t in charge yet, but I was helping out at the time. Ethan and Aiden’s parents spent all their money on drugs and completely neglected them. When I found them, they were digging in our dumpster for food and so skinny I could see all their ribs. I took them in that night. My dad went to arrest their parents the next day and found they had over dosed on heroin the night before. They were almost ten. When Allison was nearly ten her mother committed suicide in front of her shortly after her father was killed in a hunting accident. She’ll be fourteen in January. And both of Kira’s parents died in a freak electrical accident just a couple years back.” 

“Those poor kids,” Derek muttered, looking down at the floor in shock. “What about Cora?” 

“Cora’s parents were killed in a fire. Arson, but no one knows who, or why. As far as anyone in Beacon Hills is concerned, the entire family died that night, including Cora. My father was worried that whoever killed her parents would come back for her if they knew she was alive so he had social services change her last name and erase any records of her past. Luckily, she hadn’t started school yet, no one really knew her or what she looked like, so there was no need to move her to another town. She’s been here since she was three, almost eight years now. She’s been here longer than any of us. Thankfully, she doesn’t remember any of what happened.” 

“I remember that fire. It happened right before my parents died.” Stiles nodded. “Do Laura and Lydia know?” 

“Of course, Lydia’s known since I hired her. She’s required to know all the children’s backgrounds. But, before I told Cora they were wanting to adopt her, I made sure Laura knew as well. Obviously, she didn’t care, not that I thought she would, I was just taking all necessary precautions to make sure Cora didn’t end up hurt.” 

“Always putting the children first,” Derek commented. 

“It’s my job,” Stiles shrugged. 

“It’s more than that, and you know it. Even when you weren’t the director here you still went out of your way to make sure children were happy. You volunteered here, and look what you did for Scott. He wasn’t your responsibility and you still made sure he was well taken care of. I think being fatherly just is written in your bones, you can’t help it.” Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles’ middle, pulled him close to his side, and kissed his temple. 

Stiles leaned into the touch, closing his eyes with a soft smile. “You know, for as stoic as you are around other people, you always seem to know what to say to make me feel better,” he admitted. 

“I know you,” Derek stated simply. 

“As well as you can know someone you’ve only been dating for two weeks,” Stiles replied sarcastically. 

“With someone who likes to talk as much as you, that’s pretty well.” 

“Touché,” Stiles laughed. 

“Hey,” Derek started.

“Hmm?” 

“Don’t worry about Erica. Let me take care of her, okay?” Derek requested. 

“You have a plan?” Stiles questioned skeptically. 

“Maybe,” Derek replied, waggling his eyebrows. 

Stiles just laughed and fell back on the bed, his head colliding with his pillow. Derek followed his lead, sliding further up on the bed and crossing his arms behind his head. His thin white tee rode up revealing his happy trail and the beginning of the v leading further into his boxers. Stiles moved from where he was laying and rested his head on Derek's chest. Slowly, Stiles lightly ran his fingers over Derek’s right hip, up the man’s happy trail, across his abs and over his heart where his path ended. Derek sighed happily at the touch. He moved his arm from behind his head and wrapped it around Stiles’ shoulders, pulling the smaller man closer to his body. Stiles put up no resistance, he scooted as close to Derek as he could get, wrapping his leg over Derek's thigh. 

“Goodnight,” Stiles mumbled and closed his eyes. Derek hummed his response, already close to sleep. 

Stiles laid there, listening to the rhythmic beating of Derek’s heart and the feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest. When he was sure the man was asleep, he sat up, careful not to wake him. Gently, he traced the edge of Derek’s jaw with the tips of his fingers before leaning down and pressing a light kiss to his sleeping lips. 

“I love you Derek Michael Hale,” he whispered to the slumbering man. “I know it’s too soon, but I do, part of me always has.” 

With that, he rolled over and fell asleep. Had he still been resting on Derek’s chest, he would have heard the rapid increase of the man’s heart.

***

Derek was nearly asleep when he felt Stiles sit up. Reluctant to wake up completely, he kept his eyes closed, even as Stiles ran his fingers down the side of his face, across his jaw, and kissed him. It took everything in him to keep quite when Stiles told him he loved him. He wanted nothing more than to pull the man in his arms and tell him he loved him too; more than anything; more than he thought possible, but he knew Stiles wasn’t ready for that. If he was, he wouldn’t have waited until he thought Derek was sleeping to say it. So, Derek decided to keep quiet and wait until he knew Stiles was ready.

Once Stiles had himself situated on the bed Derek rolled on his side and draped his arm over Stiles’ waist. The man hummed happily and curled himself against Derek’s chest, lacing their fingers together and pulling their hands to his heart.

***

“Alright Cora,” Stiles said, setting her bags down, “are you ready to leave with Laura and Lydia?” he was doing his best not to cry, but he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

“Yep,” Cora nodded, after checking her bags, “I’m pretty sure I’ve got everything.” 

“Well if you missed something, you can pick it up next time you come over,” Stiles shrugged, trying to make himself feel better by reminding himself that this was going to be far from the last time he was going to see Cora. “You’ll come visit us?” he asked, for some reassurance. 

“Of course! I’ll be over all the time, and you guys can come see me at Hale Manner, right Director Stilinski?” 

“Sure, as long as there is someone here to watch the other kids,” Stiles agreed. 

“See, you’ll hardly miss me.” 

“Well, I don’t know about that. I’m sure some of us are going to miss you an awful lot.” Stiles looked back at Erica who was sitting on the porch steps with her elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands. “Erica, don’t you want to come say bye to Cora?” 

“No,” she said angrily. 

“Oh come on Erica, don’t be like that,” Stiles tried. 

“No!” Erica nearly screamed and stood with her fists at her side. “I don’t want to say goodbye and I shouldn’t have to. She should be staying here with us, not leaving with them. You never should have told them they could take her!” In a huff she spun, her blonde curls whirling behind her, and ran into the orphanage, slamming the door as she went. 

Stiles sighed and looked back at Cora who was staring at the door with a shocked look on her face. “Just give me a minute. I’ll be right back,” he muttered before disappearing into the orphanage. 

He founder Erica in the living room with her face buried in a pillow on the couch. Her whole body shook as each sob rolled through her. Stiles sat on the edge of the couch beside her and ran his hand through her hair. 

“Erica sweetie, I know you’re upset Cora’s leaving, but she really wants to say bye to you before she goes.” Erica shook her head and another sob escaping her lips. “I know the two of you are close, and I know it’s tough saying goodbye, but sometimes you have to do tough things to make the ones you love happy.” 

Erica sat up and glared at Stiles. Her face was red, blotchy, and soaked with tears. Stiles hated seeing her so upset. 

“Everyone always leaves me,” she cried, sorrow and venom filling her voice. 

“Erica, sweetheart, no one is leaving you. Cora is going to come visit us all the time, and you’ll get to see her at school when summer’s over.” 

“No! People always leave, but they never come back. She says she’s gonna come visit us, but then she never will.” 

“Erica,” Derek called from the doorway. Stiles hadn’t heard him come in. “Would it make you feel better if I told you, you are welcome to come to Hale Manner and visit Cora anytime you want?” Derek knelt on the floor next to Erica, tucking one of her curls behind her ear and brushing a tear off her cheek with his thumb.

“Really?” she asked, rubbing her fists over her eyes. 

“Absolutely, as long as Stiles says it’s okay. I’ll take you there myself.” 

“Anytime I want?” 

“Yep, and you can even stay the night as long as it’s not a school night. That doesn’t sound so bad, does it?” 

“No…” Erica was starting to perk up. 

“And this way, you won’t have to worry about whether or not Cora is going to come see you, because you can always come see her instead,” Stiles explained.

“I guess that’s true.” 

“But, you have to go say bye to Cora first, okay? She’s going to be really sad if you don’t,” Derek added. 

Erica nodded and dashed through the living room and out of the orphanage without another word. Jumping the steps to the porch, she ran down the sidewalk and threw her arms around Cora, nearly knocking the two of them to the ground. 

“I’m sorry,” she cried into Cora’s shoulder. 

Cora just laughed and wrapped her arms around Erica. “It’s okay, and I promise, I’ll come see you at least twice a week, if not more.” 

“And I’ll come see you,” Erica declared pulling away from her best friend. 

“Cora,” Laura called from the driver’s side of the car, “Do you want to bring Erica along with you to help you unpack and set up your room?” Laura winked at Lydia who smiled at her girlfriend. 

Both Erica and Cora looked back at Stiles who had just walked out of the orphanage, eyes full of hope. 

“Go,” he said waving both the girls away. Erica ran back up the porch steps and jumped into his arms, kissing him chastely on the cheek. 

“Thanks,” she voiced quietly. 

Stiles hugged her tight before setting her back on the ground. “Have fun sweetheart. Derek and I will bring you home tomorrow.” 

With that, the girls climbed into the car with Lydia and Laura. Once their car was out of sight all the kids went back in the orphanage leaving Stiles and Derek on the porch alone. 

“That was really amazing what you did with Erica today,” Stiles expressed, wrapping his arms around Derek’s middle and pulling him close. 

“I just put the control back in her hands,” Derek dismissed. 

“Well it worked and for that, I’m thankful.” Stiles pushed up on his toes, bringing him eye level with Derek and kissed him. “Heather and Caitlin are back and are staying the night with the children.” 

“My place?” Derek suggested. 

Stiles hummed in agreement and pressed another kiss the Derek’s lips.

***

Cora and Erica were both passed out in Cora’s room and Lydia and Laura were locked in their room by the time Stiles and Derek made their way back to the manner. They raced to the bedroom, Derek letting Stiles win so he watch his ass as he climbed the stairs. Derek pinned Stiles against his bedroom door, capturing his lips with his own. He ran his hands up Stiles’ slender frame pulling a moan from his lips.

“Bedroom,” Stiles ordered, turning the knob at his side, trusting Derek not to let him fall as the door moved from behind him. Derek rested one hand on the small of Stiles’ back while the other still explored his chest. They both fell into the room and onto the bed, Stiles laughing at Derek’s unwillingness to let him go. 

“Mmm,” Derek hummed. “Been wanting to get you back in my bed since our last date.”

“You act like we haven’t been sleeping in the same bed every night since,” Stiles teased, pulling Derek’s shirt over his head.

“Not the same,” Derek mumbled. “You’re mine here,” he pulled Stiles’ shirt off and kissed a line up his torso, “only mine.” 

Stiles had never seen this side of Derek before. He was so possessive and dominating. Stiles felt like his skin was on fire. 

Quickly, Derek made work of Stiles’ pants, ripping them off him and tossing them to the side, shortly followed by his boxers. This was the first time he had seen the man completely naked since they were last here. They had to be careful when at the orphanage. A kid could walk in at any moment, and had on several occasions. At those moments he was grateful Stiles had insisted they leave their pants on and only mess around under the blankets. But they had nothing to worry about here. No children were going to walk in on them, and the only other people in the house were in the other wing and completely out of earshot of any noises Derek managed to pull from Stiles and vice versa. 

Seeing Stiles like this, laid out perfectly for him, so willing to do anything he asked, filled Derek with a desire he’d never experienced before; a desire to touch and lick and bite. He wanted to worship every inch of Stiles’ body the way he deserved to be. 

He ran his hands down the tops of Stiles’ feet, circling his ankles, rubbing his calves, and kissing the inside of his knees. He felt Stiles’ lean muscles constrict and relax once he reached his thighs and heard the way his breath hallowed as he traced his tongue across where his thigh met his hip and along his happy trail. With firm hands he gripped Stiles’ waist and grazed his fingers over his ribs. Lightly, he caught Stiles’ nipple between his teeth, trapping the man’s breath in his throat before choking out a hoarse moan. 

Stiles didn’t dare move. He loved the way Derek’s hands felt as they explored his body; warm and strong. He was never going to get used to the way Derek's lips felt on his skin; soft and loving, followed by a tingling sensation left by his beard. He was vibrating from Derek's adoration and he knew as soon as he moved it would end. So, he dug his heels into the mattress, gripped the sheets, and attempted to take deep breaths to control himself. Derek was relentless though. 

With one last lick, the larger man abandon his nipples and moved onto his collarbone where he latched on, sending a shock of pain through Stiles that was almost immediately replaced with sheer pleasure as Derek began sucking a mark on his skin.

When he was satisfied with his work and Stiles was practically whimpering beneath him, Derek nipped a trail up his jugular and along his jaw, leaving beard burn in his wake. 

“You're going to be the death of me,” Stiles said, voice thick with lust. 

“I’m not done yet,” Derek responded with a wicked smile playing on his lips. 

He leaned down so his lips ghosted over Stiles’ for several seconds before surging forward and closing the distance between them. Stiles wanted to run his hands through Derek’s hair, to pull his entire body down on top of him, but Derek had him pinned to the bed by his wrists. All too soon he pulled away, leaving Stiles out of breath and craving more. 

Keeping his hands wrapped around Stiles’ wrists, Derek kissed down his sternum and happy trail, stopping just above his fully erect cock. He placed a light kiss on the tip and licked across the slit. 

“Okay?” Derek inquired before going any further. 

Stiles had lost his voice completely. He nodded vigorously, swallowing back a moan. 

Without a second’s hesitation, Derek wrapped his lips around the head of Stiles’ dick. He took his time familiarizing himself with the Stiles’ cock. He ran his tongue along the underside as he sank further and further down, getting a feel for Stiles’ length and the weight in his mouth. Stiles was a couple of inches longer than average, maybe a little less than an inch longer than Derek himself, but a good three inches longer than any man Derek had previously been with. It took him a few beats before he was comfortable enough to pick up speed. 

Once he did, he looked up at Stiles who was watching him with hooded eyes, his pupils completely blown, and his bottom lip grasped firmly between his teeth. They locked eyes as Derek worked more and more of Stiles in his mouth with each bob of his head. With Derek’s incredible lack of gag reflex he was soon able to take the entirety of Stiles’ dick in his mouth. 

Stiles breathing had become shallow and rapid and he was shamelessly moaning, but his eyes never left Derek's. He tried to pull his wrists from Derek's hold so he could lace them through Derek’s hair, give him better leverage to fuck into the man’s mouth, but Derek kept him securely pinned. 

Stiles could feel himself getting close. He was nowhere ready for this experience to be over, but Derek knew how to use his mouth with expert skill, and the way he ran his tongue along the sensitive vein on the underside of Stiles’ cock had him writhing in the man’s hold. 

Derek picked up pace, the head of Stiles’ dick hitting the back of his throat with every downward thrust of his mouth. Stiles pushed his hips off the bed, almost gagging Derek, but he hallowed his cheeks and swallowed around him. Stiles threw his head back and nearly screamed. 

“Oh _fuck!_ Fuck, Derek, if you do that again, I won’t last,” Stiles panted. 

Derek hummed in approval. He wanted to bring Stiles over the edge, to taste him spilling in his mouth. He swallowed around Stiles one final time.

“Shit, shit, _shiit!_ Derek, I’m gonna.. I’m..”

Derek ran his tongue along the bottom of Stiles’ cock as he pulled back so only the head of his dick remained in his mouth. Stiles finished with a silent shout, and Derek hallowed his cheeks as he poured into his mouth. Stiles’ come tasted salty like Derek had expected, but there was a hint of citrus to it also. Derek swallowed down everything Stiles offered him and proceeded to lick the man clean before pulling off him with a “pop.” 

“You… That was… How do you even… ugh.” Stiles was miles away from being able to form coherent sentences and Derek was relishing the fact that he made him that way. Stiles settled with pulling Derek into a wet and feverish kiss. 

“Pineapple?” Stiles asked when they finally parted, licking his lips. “Wait… Why are you still wearing pants?! How am I supposed to return the favor if you're still in pants??” 

Derek laughed and shook his head. He would never get used to the things that came out of Stiles mouth.

“You're not supposed to,” Derek decided to reply. 

“But…?” Stiles look to where Derek’s pants were clearly tented and back up at him in confusion. 

“I want to try something with you,” he responded, turning to the night stand and pulling a bottle of lube out. 

Stiles eyes went wide and his stomach lurched to his throat. He trusted Derek and really cared about him, but he wasn’t sure he was ready for this step just yet. 

“Derek… I..” 

“Calm down Stiles, I’m not asking you to have sex with me.” Derek smiled softly when Stiles sighed in relief. “I do want to try this with you, though. Do you trust me?” Stiles nodded. “Good. Roll over on your side for me?” Derek requested. 

“O-okay,” Stiles agreed, doing as he was asked. 

“Do you want me to use a condom?” Derek inquired as he climbed off the bed. 

Stiles shook his head. He didn’t see the need to use a condom. They weren’t having sex and they were both men, so there was no chance of pregnancy. And Stiles knew Derek was clean; they had had that conversation shortly after they started messing around together. 

He heard shuffling behind him, Derek removing his pants, before the bed dipped and Derek’s warm body pressed against his. Derek pressed a couple of chaste kisses to Stiles’ shoulder as he opened the lube and slicked himself up. 

Stiles’ heart was beating frantically. He had no idea what Derek was planning and he couldn’t help but be nervous. 

“Squeeze your thighs together,” Derek directed behind him. 

No sooner did Stiles react Derek pressed the head of his cock between his thighs. The feeling was cold and slippery from the lube and caused him to jump in surprise. 

Derek tensed his hand against Stiles’ lower stomach, forcing him to stay in place. 

“Shhh,” he soothed, “now tighten back up for me.” 

Stiles nodded again, and this time when he felt Derek press against him he was prepared. 

“I’ll start off slow,” Derek began explaining, “and if you're uncomfortable with it or don’t like it then tell me to stop and I will.” 

The feeling was strange at first, Derek thrusting between his clenched thighs, but as he worked himself more the lube warmed and Stiles began to really feel Derek. His cock was nearly as long as his own, but clearly thicker, and curved slightly upward. It felt larger against his thigh than it had in his hand the few times him and Derek and jacked each other off. 

Once Derek realized Stiles wasn’t going to tell him to stop, he placed his free hand on Stiles’ shoulder allowing him to pick up his pace and causing him to shift slightly. Now, with each thrust, the top of his dick grazed against Stiles’ balls. Stiles felt his dick stir at the contact. 

“Fuck, Derek, this is so hot,” Stiles breathed and hugged his thighs closer together. “I think I’m getting hard again.”

Derek grunted in response and pressed his forehead to the back of Stiles’ neck kissing the top of his spine. He moved his left hand from where he'd been holding it against Stiles’ stomach and wrapped it around his partner’s cock. He began stroking Stiles at the same rhythm as his thrusts. 

The stimulation had Stiles rock hard in a matter of seconds. He began rolling his hips, rocking up into Derek's hand and rolling his thighs back onto Derek's cock. 

“So perfect,” Derek moaned. “Squeeze harder for me baby. Almost there.” 

Stiles flexed his thighs as tight as he could and rocked back into Derek with more force. Derek was slamming into him now, his hand still matching his pace, and breathing heavily in Stiles’ ear. 

Stiles had little warning as Derek wrenched his orgasm from him. It built quickly in his stomach and before he could get a word out he was spilling over Derek’s hand. 

Derek didn’t waver for a second. He simply kept thrusting and used Stiles’ come as extra lubrication. 

“So close, so close,” Derek panted behind him. Stiles continued rolling his hips until Derek bit down on his shoulder and he felt a warm liquid spread between his thighs. 

“Biting kink: noted,” Stiles teased when Derek released his shoulder and pressed a kiss to the spot. Stiles had no doubt there would be an equally dark bruise there to match the one Derek had sucked on his collarbone, as well as several spots of beard burn. 

Derek didn’t say anything. He rolled Stiles over on his back and leaned up on his elbow so he was hovering over him. Stiles ran his hands through Derek’s sex messed hair and smiled contentedly. Derek leaned down and kissed him softly, but it quickly turned rough and passionate as Stiles parted his lips and pulled harder on his hair. 

Derek broke their kiss panting once again, and Stiles had a new patch of beard burn on his jaw. 

“Perfect,” Derek whispered before climbing out of bed to go to the bathroom. He wasn’t even gone a minute but Stiles was nearly sleeping when he returned with a warm rag. “As great as you look covered in my come, I’m pretty sure you're going to wake up with your legs glued together if you fall asleep like that. And those sheets need changed before _either_ of us go to bed.” 

Stiles groaned in protest and rolled back on his side, draping his arm over his eyes. 

Derek rolled his eyes and laughed as he sat down next to Stiles. He slipped the rag between Stiles’ thighs and wiped up the mess the best he could without the other man’s cooperation. He pulled the rag back and folded it so the clean side was facing out and slid it between Stiles’ ass cheeks to clean away the come that had collected there when he rolled on his back. Stiles jumped at the intrusion but moaned as the rag made contact with his hole. Stiles pushed back against the friction, but Derek placed his hand against the small of his back to still him. 

“I think you’ve had all the sex you can take tonight,” Derek stated, tossing the rag in the dirty clothes. Stiles hummed in reluctant agreement. “Now, up. I need to change the sheets.” 

Stiles grumbled but he did as he was told and rolled off the bed, barely catching himself as he hit the floor. 

“People actually trust you to take care of children?” Derek questioned as he pulled the soiled fabric from the bed. 

“I resent that!” Stiles yelled from where he was now sitting on the floor and pointing at Derek accusingly. 

“He lives!” Derek exclaimed sarcastically. 

“I’m very good at taking care of children, thank you very much. Whether I act like one myself from time to time is irrelevant.” 

“Touché,” Derek conceded, pulling a clean sheet from his closet. “You know, this will go much faster if you help me and the sooner you can collapse back on the bed.

“Good point,” Stiles stateed, jumping off the floor and pulling the sheet from Derek’s hand. He draped it over the bed with a wave of his arms and had all four corners wrapped before Derek even knew what was happening. When Derek stared at him blankly Stiles just laughed. “I take care of children for a living, Big Guy. I’ve gotten rather good at making beds,” he explained, as he tossed the pillows back on the bed and he collapsed into it. “Now, get over here in cuddle with me.” 

Derek had no objections. He loved having Stiles in his arms. 

“So,” Derek started once they had themselves situated, “You liked that then?” He only sounded slightly smug. 

“It was definitely… a new experience,” Stiles responded, avoiding giving him a definitive answer for the sheer propose of being difficult. 

“Good new..? Or bad new..?” Derek was starting to sound nervous. 

“Hmmm,” Stiles pondered. “Good new. Fantastic new. _Mind blowing new!_ ” he admitted. 

Derek tried to hide his sigh of relief, but it wasn’t lost on Stiles. “I’m glad,” Derek confessed, placing a soft kiss to Stiles temple. It always reminded Stiles of the way his dad kissed Melissa when Derek kissed him like that, and the thought made his heart flutter. 

“We will be doing that again,” Stiles stated, turning so he could see the look on Derek’s face. “Only next time, I’ll be the one fucking you.” 

“Deal,” Derek agreed, “but for now, we sleep.” 

“That’s the second best idea I've heard all night,” Stiles yawned, turning so his back was pressed firmly against Derek’s chest.


	8. Chapter 8

_Dean Winchester. Age 16. Samuel (Sam) Winchester. Age 12. Mother – Deceased. Father – Deceased. No living relatives. Friend of the family, Robert (Bobby) Singer is fighting for custody._

***

“ _Sam? Dean?_ ” Allison shouted when she saw the two boys enter _A Little Piece of Heaven_.

“Ally,” Dean smiled, dropping his duffle bag to the floor and sweeping her into his arms and squeezing tightly.

“What are you doing here?” she asked excitedly, until realization struck her and her face fell. 

Dean shrugged like it was no big deal. “The old man went and got himself shot during a hunting trip, same as your dad.” 

“Oh… I’m so..” 

“Don’t,” Dean interrupted. “Don’t say you’re sorry. We all know my dad was an abusive bastard. He didn’t give a damn about me or Sammy. We hadn’t even seen him for two weeks before it happened. Getting himself killed is probably the best thing he could have done for us.” 

“Yeah,” Allison agreed sadly. “So why are you _here_? I always figured if anything happened to John the two of you would go live with Bobby? God knows he was more a father to you than your dad was.” 

“John didn’t leave a will and Bobby ain’t blood. He’s working on it though. We’re just here until all the legal crap gets sorted out, then we’re gone. Glad it’s here too. Least there’s a familiar face in the joint. And, it’s much nicer than the shit holes John dumped us in, in the past.”

“It’s home,” Allison smiled. “Does Director Stilinski know you’re here?” 

“Yeah, he’s outside with the social worker talkin’ about our situation.” 

“Oh, good. You guys really lucked out getting put here. Director Stilinski is awesome. He’ll make sure you're taken care of until Bobby can take you home.”

Dean just grunted in response and started looking around a little while he waited. 

Allison turned toward where Sam was standing, his hands in his pockets and eyes cast to the floor. 

“Hi Sam,” Allison greeted with a shy smile. 

The boy’s eyes snapped up at being addressed directly. “Hi Ally,” he responded quietly. 

“You’ve… uh… you’ve gotten pretty tall since the last time I saw you.” 

“Oh, yeah, well… you know… puberty… growth spurts…” he shrugged. 

“Yeah… well you.. uh.. you look good.” 

Sam’s face turned bright red. “Thanks,” he mumbled. 

“ALLISON!!” a voiced screeched, before a blonde blur came barreling around the corner. “Did you hear there are going to be two new boys moving into the orphanage?! I heard they’re really hot!” 

Allison had to clamp her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. 

“What?” Erica asked, confused. Allison stared at a spot behind Erica, indicating for the blonde to turn and look. Erica’s eyes went wide when she realized she and Allison weren’t alone. 

Dean was leaning against the wall with his arms folded lazily over his chest and a cocky smirk playing on his lips.

“Hi,” he purred. “Dean Winchester. So, did you hear right?” 

“Stop it Dean,” Allison reprimanded. “Erica, this is Dean and his brother Sam. They are really good friends of mine. Our fathers were best friends, so we all practically grew up together.” 

Erica stared at Dean for a few more seconds before tearing her gaze away and composing herself. 

“Nice to meet you,” she said to Sam who nodded at her. She then faced Dean, blatantly checking him out. When their eyes met again, Dean was still wearing that confident smile. 

“Well?” he asked. 

“You can’t always believe what you hear,” Erica deadpanned. Dean’s smile was quickly replaced by a confused frown and Allison couldn’t keep herself from laughing this time. She knew Erica was just putting up a front because she had embarrassed herself, but Dean didn’t, and it was hilarious. 

Erica flipped a blonde curl over her shoulder before exiting the room without another word. 

Dean watched her leave before looking back at Allison who was still laughing. 

“Well, isn’t she feisty?” 

“You have no idea.” 

_“Alright, thanks for bringing them over,” _the children heard Stiles say through the door.__

__“Looks like it’s time for you guys to get the tour,” Allison noted walking in the direction Erica had left._ _

__“Well hot damn. I can hardly wait,” Dean teased._ _

__Allison just rolled her eyes and continued walking. When she reached the end of the hall, she turned back. “Dean?” she called. The older boy looked up at her, eyebrows raised in question. “Watch your mouth,” she ordered. “There are little kids around here, and not all of them grew up like we did. Plus, it’ll upset Director Stilinski if he hears you talking like that, and if you upset Director Stilinski, you upset me. Got it?” Dean nodded. Satisfied with his response Allison left without another word._ _

__“Okay boys,” Stiles said, tumbling clumsily though the front door, “let’s get you settled in.”_ _

____

***

Derek was standing on the porch doing his best to look innocent when Stiles opened the door to the orphanage.

“What did you do this time?” 

“Why do you think I did something?” Derek asked, faux offended. 

“You knocked. You only knock when you think you’re going to be in trouble.” 

“I,” 

“You know what, I don’t want to know. I’m not even going to get mad. We’ve been dating almost two months now, and in that time, you basically bought us a completely new living room, between the electronics and furniture, we can hold more food than we will ever need thanks to the ceiling to floor refrigerators you had installed, and the kids never want to leave the backyard since the jungle gym materialized overnight. Which… I mean… they aren’t glued to the TV anymore… so you know… kudos. But! After all of that… nothing you buy will surprise me. Plus, I know it’s pointless to try and argue because Lydia will just accept it on my behalf, or some ‘organization’ I’ve never heard of will donate it the next day. So, bring it on, what have you got for us today?” 

“You said you didn’t want to know.” Derek waggled his eyebrows. “Get to work boys,” he yelled over his shoulder.

***

_”How?!_ Stiles inquired incredulously.

“Money talks, and it gets work done,” Derek shrugged. 

“Yeah, I get that. But this isn’t work, this is magic. Do all the rooms look like this?” 

“Mmhmm.” 

Stiles looked around the room again. It was unbelievable. Meer hours ago the floor had been lined with a dozen old rickety bunk beds, and the walls had been covered with dressers. The room might not have been the prettiest to look at, but it had enough beds to sleep all the children, so it was sufficient. 

This though; this was amazing. 

About five feet off the ground, lining the outer three walls of the room were a series of individual privacy loft beds for the older children. In between each bed was a set of wide steps that also acted as drawers, giving everyone plenty of storage space. On the floor, there were several twin sized beds set atop stands that doubled as dressers. Between each twin sized bed was something different. There were a few desks, some bookshelves, and even a child sized toy castle. 

The new set up made it possible to sleep four more children per room, while still giving everyone a space to claim as their own. It was much more personalized and Stiles was speechless. 

He really wanted to be mad at Derek for spending money on new beds when the ones they had were perfectly usable, but where he knew his anger should reside, all he felt was… happiness. Derek providing for his kids just seemed right, natural. 

“Thank you,” Stiles whispered, still in awe. 

Derek stepped up behind Stiles, wrapped his arms around his waist, and rested his chin on Stiles’ shoulder. 

“You like it then?” Stiles nodded. “And you're not mad?” He shook his head. “We didn’t throw out all the old beds. I know how much you hate wasting things. Instead I had the movers take them to a few of the halfway houses and women’s shelters around town. They are always in need of more beds.” 

“You're perfect,” Stiles replied, turning his head and placing a chaste kiss on Derek's stubble covered cheek. 

“Well, I don’t know about perfect,” Derek laughed. 

“Perfect for me,” Stiles replied, sincerity the only emotion written on his face.

***

“Stupid new kids and their stupid good looks,” Derek heard Boyd grumble as he stomped through the hall.

“Boyd…” Derek started, but the boy shut him down. 

“I don’t want to talk about it Derek,” he huffed over his shoulder. 

Derek put his hands up in surrender and made his way to the living room where the reason Boyd was upset became immediately apparent. Erica, Allison and Cora were all sitting at a table with the two new boys; Derek couldn’t keep their names straight.

Allison and the younger boy, Derek was pretty sure his name was Sam, were off in their own world, ranting over a book they’d both recently read, while Erica, Cora, and Dean? played some sort of card game. 

Erica wasn’t so much concerned with focusing on the card game as she was focusing on Dean. It was painfully obvious she was crushing on him. All the typical teenage girl signs were there. She laughed at everything he said, twirled a long blonde curl around her delicate fingers, and did anything she could to draw his attention back to her. But, much to Derek's distain, Dean’s eyes never left his niece.

Cora was clueless to her surroundings. She just looked like she was trying to have a good time with her best friend and the new kid, but the situation wasn’t lost on Derek. He was going to keep an eye on this Dean kid and make sure he didn’t do anything to hurt Cora, Erica, or their friendship. But, for now, he needed to find Boyd. 

The boy was laying upstairs in his new bed when Derek found him, just staring emotionlessly at the ceiling. Derek wasn’t quite sure what to say. Talking to children wasn’t exactly his strong suit, especially about relationships. But, Derek was with Stiles now, and with Stiles came his kids. So talking to children about their problems was something he was going to have to get accustom to, especially if he planned on building any kind of relationship with them as well. 

Derek approached the bed and took a deep breath before he began. “So, Erica huh?” was all he said, giving Boyd the opportunity to talk if he wanted to, which apparently he did. 

“She’s all hung up on that Dean guy,” he sighed, eyes still glued to the ceiling. “Erica and I had been hanging out a lot, especially since Cora left, and, I don’t know… I thought maybe she liked me. I was finally going to ask her out and then stupid Dean shows up and ruins everything,” he grumbled. 

“He doesn’t like her, you know?” 

“And how would you know?” 

“Because I saw them. Erica kept trying to get his attention, but he couldn’t stop looking at Cora.” 

“Well, even if that’s true, it doesn’t matter because she still likes him.” 

“She only likes him because he’s new,” Derek waved off. “Give it another day or two, his charm will wear off.”

“If you say so…” 

“I do. But, in the meantime, you’ve got to calm down and not let your jealousy get the best of you.” Boyd looked over a Derek for a moment and considered what he was saying before nodding. “Now, why don’t you go back down stairs and play some cards with them. Show Erica you’re not going to let a little competition stand in your way.” 

“Yeah, okay. Thanks Derek,” he said, climbing down from his bed and heading for the stairs. 

“No problem buddy.”

Derek stood there for a second after Boyd was gone to think about the advice he’d just given him. It was good advice, right?

“Since when did you learn to talk to children?” Laura asked amusement ringing in her voice.

“Hidden talent?” Derek replied, unsure of the answer himself, though he liked to believe it had something to do with the time he’d been spending with Stiles. 

“Well, you did good little brother,” she smiled, bumping his shoulder with her own. “Besides, Boyd has nothing to worry about. Erica isn’t one to be distracted by a pretty face for long.” 

“Yeah, and she’ll lose interest when she realizes Dean only has eyes for your daughter.” 

“Cora?” Laura asked, a bit taken aback. 

“Yeah, he was looking at her like she’d just baked him his favorite pie or something. I’d keep a close watch on them if I were you.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is taking so long to update recently. Life has been a bit crazy. I found out I'm pregnant, so my husband and I are spending the majority our free time looking for a new home for our family. Unfortunately this means I have little time to write. I will do my best to try and update more frequently, but no promises.

“ _UGH!_ ,” Stiles groaned, slamming his head down on his desk. “When did this job become so stressful?” he asked no one in particular. 

“When you decided you were no longer content being responsible for dozens of children, but that you had to love them too,” Derek replied. 

“Shut up, no one asked you for your opinion.” 

“I’m pretty sure you just did.” 

“Yeah, well I was being rhetorical.” 

“Maybe you should specify next time.” Stiles didn’t respond, he just dropped his head back down on the desk with a _thump_. “Are you ready to accept my help?” Derek asked smugly.

“Fine,” Stiles conceded. He’d been avoiding Derek's help for weeks now, and he was finally tired enough to at least hear him out. 

“First, I’m going to hire you a real estate agent to help you find a house big enough for you and the kids that is also affordable.” 

“No,” Stiles protested. 

“Too late, I called her this morning, and she should have a few houses for you to look at by the end of the day.” 

“ _Derek!_ What’s the point of me finding a house when I haven’t even found someone competent enough to… _be me_ when I’m not here?” 

“If you’d let me finish, I have a solution for that as well.” 

“Oh?” Stiles inquired. 

“Her name’s Paige. We dated back in high school.” Stiles nodded. He vaguely remembered a pretty brunette girl that used to hang around Derek and played a mean cello. “She is a licensed Child Care Provider, has worked for several daycares, and she just moved back to town and is desperate for a job. This job.” 

“Well she sounds better than the last twenty people I’ve interviewed, so what the hell? Give me her information and I’ll set up and interview with her.” Derek didn’t say anything and Stiles sighed. “What time will she be here?” 

“Around three. I figured, Lydia and Laura will be here by then, so they can watch the kids while you do the interview.” 

“That sounds good, but we’ve got a lot of preparing to do in the next couple of hours.” 

“We?” Derek asked. 

“Yeah,” Stiles shrugged. “I mean, you’ve got a pretty big stake in this place now too, I figured you’d want a say in who’s going to be in charge when I’m not here.” 

Derek didn’t know what to say. Sure, he was donating quite a bit of money to the orphanage, and he _had_ put a lot into fixing the place up over the past couple of months, despite Stiles’ constant protesting. But, he was just doing that for the children’s benefit, not because he expected to get anything back from it, especially a say in how the orphanage was run or who was running it. He wondered if his donations were the only reason Stiles was including him in this decision or if Stiles actually wanted and respected his opinion on the matter. 

“Okay, so we need to come up with a line of questioning, and did she give you any references? I'd like to contact them and get their opinion on what kind of worker she is and how they think she’d do in this position, and…. Derek? Are you listening to me?” Stiles asked with concern in his voice. 

Derek snapped out his line of thought. “Huh, oh yeah, references. She gave me the names and numbers of the last few places she worked.” Derek pulled a folded piece of paper out of his jean pocket and handed it to Stiles.

“Okay good, so can you come up with some questions you think we should ask her while I call these people?” 

Derek grunted in response, grabbing a pen and a yellow legal pad.

Derek had a rather long list of questions for Paige by the time Stiles had gotten off the phone. He handed the pad of paper over to him and Stiles looked over all his questions, humming in agreement and marking some of them out and replacing them with questions of his own. 

“Stiles?” Derek interrupted his reading, his previous thought bothering him enough to ask. 

“Hmm?” 

“Why do you want me to be a part of this interview?” 

“I already told you. You have a stake in…” 

“I know I am donating a lot of money to this place, but if that’s the only reason you're asking me to do this, well I just want you to know that you really don’t have to. I don’t expect a say in what goes on around here just because of my donation.”

Stiles looked confused when Derek started explaining himself, but as he continued his features softened and his confusion was replaced with fondness.

“Derek, this has nothing to do with your money. When I said you have a stake in this place I wasn’t thinking about your donations, I was thinking about the kids. And me, a little, but mostly the kids. I know you care about them, and I thought you would want to be a part of deciding who’s going to be taking care of them.”

“Okay? If that’s the case, why is this the only interview you’ve asked me to be a part of?” 

“Because those were all just first interviews. If I had actually liked any of them enough to call them back for a second interview I would have asked you to be there with me. But, since you know Paige personally, and are recommending her for the job, I don’t see any reason for the first interview. I figured, if she did well during this one I would go ahead and offer her the job.” 

Derek nodded in understanding. “So, not because of my money,” he clarified. 

“Not because of your money. Because I want your opinion and trust your judgment,” Stiles confirmed. 

Derek stood from his seat and walked around the desk where Stiles was sitting. He placed his hands on the arms of Stiles’ chair, leaned down, and kissed him. 

“Mmmm,” Stiles hummed in approval. “What was that for,” he asked once Derek pulled away. 

“For being the most amazing man I’ve ever met,” Derek explained. “You're the only person I know that doesn’t let my money make decisions for you about me.” 

“Ah, that’s because I liked you before you were Mr. Big Shot. You being rich now is just an added perk.” 

Derek chuckled against Stiles’ lips. “I was always rich.” 

“Mmm, no, your parents were rich, you just benefited from it. But you, you were the quiet kid who hated being popular solely because his parents had money; that hated how privileged kids felt like the rest of the kids owed them something _because_ they had money; who stood up against those privileged kids when they were picking on the poor sheriff’s kid, and you also happened to be amazing at basketball.” 

“You know, I didn’t remember doing that when you first told me about it. I was too wrapped up in my own world back then, and didn’t take notice to the people who weren’t in my immediate friend group, even ones I defended against stuck up rich kids. I didn’t remember you at all, to be honest… at first. It wasn’t until I saw the Sheriff that all the memories of the accident came rushing back. How your dad was there to stop me from running up and seeing my parents bodies. How he had brought a boy with him to the scene of the crash, his son… you. You look so different now, it’s no wonder I didn’t recognize you right away. After that day, you started appearing in my other memories.” 

Stiles was struck with curiosity. Derek actually remembered him? “What memories?” he questioned.

“You asked me for my autograph right after I was made captain of the basketball team. Your locker was right down the hall from mine. So many people used to make fun of you for being the youngest and smallest freshman in your class since you skipped a grade, but I always thought it was impressive.” 

Stiles was beat red. He had completely forgotten about asking Derek for his autograph and he had repressed the memories of being teased for how young and scrawny he had been. “Eventually the teasing stopped,” Stiles noted, trying to ignore how embarrassed he was at his younger self. Derek looked away guiltily. “What?” Stiles asked suspiciously. 

“Well, I may have scared a few of the kids I had seen picking on you. I threatened to have their homes taken away from them if they didn’t leave you alone. I told them to spread the word.” 

Stiles was gaping at Derek. “You scared away my bullies?!” 

Derek shrugged. “Yeah, well, I may have had a bit of a thing for you back then. You had such a sharp tongue, and even though you were constantly picked on, you never let it get you down. Not even when that prick Matt gave you a black eye and a split lip when you were eight.” 

“Are you freaking kidding me?!” was Stiles’ only response. 

“What?” Derek asked, a bit surprised at Stiles’ reaction. 

“You ‘had a bit of a thing for me?’ Why didn’t you ever say anything?!” 

“Me? Why didn’t you?” 

“Because! I didn’t think you had any idea who I was. I was just a loser freshman and you were the most popular kid in school. Why would you know who I was? Now what’s your excuse?” Stiles asked, slapping Derek's chest playfully. 

“I was a stupid kid. I didn’t even realize what it was I was feeling for you until years later. And by then I was living in New York with my uncle and it didn’t matter anymore. I decided to forget everything about my life here, including the ‘loser freshman’ I didn’t know I had a crush on. It’s not like I knew I was going to move back to Beacon Hills, meet you all over again, and fall completely in love with you!”

Derek went silent and Stiles’ eyes went wide. Neither of them said a word. They both just sat there and stared at each other in shock. Derek because he had just let it slip that he was in love with Stiles, and Stiles because he couldn’t believe Derek was actually in love with him. 

Someone cleared their throat by Stiles’ office door. Breaking their gaze, Stiles turned to see Heather standing awkwardly in the doorway. 

“Umm… sorry to interrupt… but uh… there is a Miss Paige Krasikeva in our lobby. She says she is supposed to have an interview with you Director Stilinski.” 

“Uh, yeah. Thanks Heather. Will you please let her know I’ll be right there?” 

Heather nodded and quickly left the room. 

When they were once again alone, Stiles turned back to Derek who hadn’t moved an inch. 

“So, um, we’ll finish this conversation later?” Derek agreed silently and stepped back to give Stiles room to stand. 

They both made their way to the door, Derek trailing a short distance behind Stiles. He wanted to reach out and touch the man, to try and calm his nerves. He wanted to tell Stiles he was sorry for telling him he loved him, that he didn’t mean it, that he knew it was too soon. But, before he could do any of that, Stiles had spun around and was kissing him and pulling away before he had a chance to react. 

“Stop freaking out, Derek. That’s my job.” Stiles smiled back at him and kissed him again playfully before heading out of his office to meet Paige.

***

“She’s absolutely perfect,” Stiles admitted as he exited the meeting room. “I’ve interviewed _dozens_ of people and no one even comes close to this girl. She meets every one of my requirements, and then some.” Stiles declared. “Where did you find her?!”

“I told you, she just moved back to town and was looking for a job,” Derek explained. 

“Mmm, I don’t buy it. Did you pay her off?” 

“What? _Stiles.._. No, I didn’t pay her off. I told her about the job, she sounded interested, so I set up the interview. That’s all.” 

Stiles just laughed. “Relax Big Guy, I was only joking. She really is perfect though. I’m gonna go talk to Lydia about hiring her now. Will you watch the kids?” 

“Yeah, but why do you need to talk to Lydia about it.” 

“Because, she handles all the finances. It’s her job to add Paige to the payroll and all that.” 

“So she’s the psychiatrist, she watches the kids, and she does finances. Is there anything Lydia doesn’t do around here?” 

“Hmmm…, cook! She’s dreadful at it.”

***

“Yeah. Uh-huh. You’re sure? _How far?!_ No, that won’t work. And there wasn’t anything else? No. Okay. Well thank you. Mmhmm, bye.”

Stiles tossed his phone across the room in frustration. The day had been going so well too. He had finally found someone he trusted to take care of the children and run things so he could focus on his kids a little more, he had gotten an email from the state giving him the okay to go forward with the adoptions, and Derek had told him he loved him [though, they still hadn’t discussed anything yet]. Everything was looking up, that is, until his phone rang. 

It had been the realtor Derek hired. She said she searched high and low for a house big enough for nine children and himself, and the closest place she found, within his price range, was near San Francisco. _San Francisco._ That was nearly three hundred miles from Beacon Hills. There was no way he was going to move that far away from his dad, the orphanage, the kids’ school… Derek. He just couldn’t do it. Of course, he asked if there were _any_ houses in Beacon Hills large enough, cost be damned, and the cheapest house he was looking at was nearly $800,000. Again, no way he could afford that, even with all the money he had saved over the last few years.

He tried to put it out of his mind; tried to ignore the dread he felt, but he was always one to wear his emotions. Even the kids knew something was wrong and did their best not to bother him. 

“Okay,” Derek finally snapped around dinner time, “What’s gotten into you?” 

“Nothing,” Stiles mumbled, grabbing a stack of plates from the cabinet. 

“Don’t give me that shit. You’ve been dragging your feet all day. You look like Scott did the day Jackson told him you were going to make him get rid of Luna. Now, either tell me what’s wrong, or get over it, because you're scaring the kids.”

“I told you not to hire a realtor,” was all Stiles couldn’t choke out without completely breaking down. 

Understanding washed over Derek. “She didn’t find anything,” he stated solemnly.

“Oh, no, she found something. Over three hundred miles away. In San Francisco,” Stiles replied bitterly.

“And there was nothing in this area?” 

“Yeah, there were a few places. But the cheapest one was 400,000 dollars out of my price range.” 

“Well, I could…” 

“No Derek. I told you… this is something I have to figure out on my own. I can’t have you bailing me out every time I hit a rough spot.” 

Derek hated seeing Stiles like this. He was always so cheerful, so seeing him down like this was hard to handle. 

“Well, there is one option you still have.”

“Enlighten me,” Stiles sighed

“Move in with me,” Derek blurted out before he had a chance to stop himself. 

“ _What?!_ You’re asking me to move in with you?! How is that any different than you buying me a house Derek? Plus, we’ve only been dating for a couple of months. No. Just… no.” 

“Wait. Just listen for a second. I’m not asking you to move in with _me_. Just… move into my house,” Derek tried to explain. 

“I'm really not seeing a difference here.” 

“You can pay rent; whatever you were looking at for house payments before, and we’ll have separate rooms.” 

“Okay….? I’m listening,” Stiles said, eyeing Derek carefully. 

“It’s not like we don’t have the room. Plus, it’s out in the country, so the kids will still have enough room to play and run and do whatever it is kids do. It’s secluded, but still close enough to town that the school bus can pick them up in the morning. And, it’s not San Francisco. 

Stiles sighed defeated. He couldn’t deny, it sounded perfect, and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it a dozen times since he started looking for a house. But, if he was going to do this, it had to be on his terms. 

“I’m paying rent,” he declared. 

“I thought that was already established,” Derek replied amused with Stiles tone. 

“Yes, but I know you and you’ll figure some way of sidestepping it. I mean it Derek, no funny business.” 

“Fine, you’re paying rent.” 

“Two-thousand a month.”

“We’ll discuss it later.” 

“You said whatever I was looking at for house payments. That’s about two thousand. It’s this, or I keep searching.” 

“You’re so stubborn! Yes, okay, two-thousand a month, but utilities and food costs are going to be included in that.” 

Stiles looked like he was about to argue, but he nodded in agreement. “Deal.” 

“Good. So, when are you going to tell the kids?” Stiles looked away. “You still haven’t told them you're trying to adopt them yet, have you?” Derek accused. 

“No… I didn’t want to tell them until everything was final, that way they didn’t get their hopes up.” 

“Have you still been setting up adoption meeting for them?” 

“Of course not!” 

“ _Stiles…_ ” Derek groaned.

“What?” 

“You have to tell them. _Today_. They probably think you’ve given up on any chances of them being adopted.” 

“Why would they think that?!” 

“You’re supposed to be the child expert here, not me. Think about it. You stop setting up meetings for them but you don’t tell them why. What else are they going to think?” 

“……. Not that…..” Stiles drew out. “Shit,” he muttered. 

“Shit is right.” 

“I’ll tell them after supper.” 

“You better.” 

“I want you there,” Stiles declared.

“What?! No. This is between you and them. I have nothing to do with it.” Derek felt a small bit of panic rise in his gut.

“Except we’re moving into your house once the adoptions go through. Please Derek, I want you to be there when I tell them.” 

“Fine,” Derek conceded.

“But, first, I need to talk to Scott.”

***

“Scotty,” Stiles started, setting his son down on his lap. “You love A Little Piece of Heaven right?”

“Yeah?” Scott replied questioningly. 

“And you love the kids here, too? Isaac, Erica, and all the older kids? You think of them as family?” 

“Well yeah,” Scott replied as if it were a stupid question. “What’s this about Dad?” he asked getting restless. 

“Well, Scott, how would you feel if I made it so they really were your family?” 

Scott thought about it for a second, his face scrunched up as he considered it. It took him a moment before he realized what his father was asking him. “Do you want to adopt them?!” he shouted, nearly falling off Stiles lap as he flailed excitedly. 

“Yeah, Scotty, I do. Is that okay with you?” 

“Th-they would be my brothers and sisters. For real? Not just for pretend.” 

Stiles laughed. “Yes, they would be your brothers and sisters for real.” 

“This is so cool!” Scott cheered. “I can’t wait to tell Isaac!” Scott started to run out of the room, but Stiles caught him by the wrist. 

“Whoa Scotty, slow down. I’m going to talk to all the older kids about it tonight, okay? So I need to you keep this a secret. Can you do that for me?” Scott nodded, though he didn’t look happy about it. “I have something else to ask you before you can go,” Stiles explained. 

“Okay?” 

“If I’m able to adopt all the older kids, there are going to be too many of us to keep living at the orphanage. We’re going to have to move. How would you feel if we moved to Derek's?” 

“Sure,” Scott shrugged, like it was no big deal. 

“You’re completely okay with it?” Stiles asked, a bit surprised by Scotts response. 

“Yeah Dad,” he sighed. “Where else would we move?” 

“What do you mean Scotty?” Now Stiles was completely confused. 

Scott rolled his eyes like the answer was obvious. “You ‘n Derek are gonna get married. So why would we move to some other place when we would just have to move again later? That’s just dumb Dad,” he explained. After a few moments of silence and Stiles staring at him in shock Scott sighed again. “Can I go play now?” Stiles nodded slowly and watched his son leave the room in a hurry. 

Stiles was utterly dumbfounded. Where had Scott come up with that? Sure he and Derek were pretty serious, but the idea of marriage was so far down the road it practically didn’t exist. They hadn’t even told each other “I love you” yet! Well, outside of Stiles whispering it to Derek once he fell asleep, and that day when Derek slipped up. 

Stiles tried to rationalize what Scott had said. _Scott really likes Derek, they’ve grown pretty close over the last couple of months, and Scott likes that Derek makes me happy. So, he’s _clearly_ projecting. It’s not that he actually thinks me and Derek are going to get married, he just _ wants _us to, so that’s why he said what he did. And, of course he wants us to get married; he’s six. He doesn’t know what kind of commitment marriage is._

Stiles sat there in thought until Lydia knocked on his door. 

“You okay?” she asked concerned. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m fine.”

“If you say so,” she responded, clearly not believing him. “Supper is almost ready and we could really use your help.” 

“Right.” Stiles shook he head and cleared all thoughts of him, Derek, and marriage. He had had kids to take care of, he didn’t need to be worrying himself with crazy ramblings of his six year old.

***

Stiles was a nervous wreck. He was excited to tell the kids he wanted to adopt them, but he didn’t know how they were going to react to the news. Isaac, no doubt, would be happy about it, and Erica was sure to be thrilled, especially since she and Cora would be living in the same house again, but Stiles had no clue what to expect from the other children. Derek kept telling him he was over reacting, that the kids were going to be excited, and that he had nothing to worry about. But his nerves weren’t going to stop buzzing until he knew for sure.

He and Derek gathered them all in the largest meeting room once they finished eating. They were all clearly confused, but none of them said a word until Derek shut the door and Stiles sat down in front of them. 

“What’s this about,” Jackson blurted out the second he got a chance. 

“I’ll get to it in a second, Jackson. Just give me a moment to explain a few things first, okay?” 

“It has something to do with why you stopped setting up meetings for us, doesn’t it?” Aiden guessed.

“It does,” Stiles admitted. 

“Does no one want to adopt us, have we aged out?” Ethan then asked. 

Stiles looked hurt and he looked back to Derek who was holding Scott. He nodded at him to continue but before he got a chance, Boyd was speaking. 

“Would you guys just shut up for a second and let him explain. He obviously has something important to tell us, otherwise he wouldn’t have separated us from the other kids before he did. So just chill and let him say what he’s got to say,” he huffed and looked back at Stiles, urging him to start again. 

“Right, okay. So as you guys have noticed, I’ve stopped setting you up with potential families. And you’ve probably noticed I’ve been a bit on edge lately and that’s because I’ve been making some pretty big decisions lately.” 

“Like what?” Kira asked innocently. 

Stiles paused, “Like… I’ve decided it’s time Scott and I move out of the orphanage.” 

“ _What?!_ ” Isaac whined. 

“I’ve hired a new director and I’m going to be training her over the next couple of months, and when I think she’s ready, she’s going to take over for me.” 

“So you’re not going to work here anymore?” Allison asked somberly. 

“No, I’ll still work a couple of days a week, but I’ve decided it’s time I focus on my family.” 

“Oh,” Allison replied. Erica was staying eerily quiet. 

“That’s why I wanted to talk to you guys. Most of you have been here for quite a few years now, some of you longer than I have.” He looked to Jackson and Boyd. “We’ve all been through so much together. I’ve helped you with your homework, held you at night after you had nightmares, and I’ve seen each one of you overcome the worst possible situations,” Stiles explained. “I’ve watched all of you grow up. And, well… I’ve decided I want to continue watching you grow into young men and women.” 

“But, if you want to see us grow up, then why are you and Scott moving out?” Kira questioned. 

All the children were staring at him in confusion except for Erica, who had a huge smile on her face. 

“You’re adopting us,” she breathed in awe. 

“You’re adopting us?!” Isaac shouted, jumping across the table and throwing himself at Stiles. 

Stiles laughed and hugged Isaac close to him. “I would like to, if you guys want me to, that is.” 

All at once the children started talking, asking question after question. 

“Is this for real?” 

“Are you really adopting us?” 

“Where are we going to live?” 

“Do you want us to call you dad?” 

“Yes this is for real, yes I’m adopting all of you, and you can call me dad if you want to.” 

“Is Derek going to be our dad too?” Isaac asked hopefully. 

“What?” Derek sputtered. 

“No Zac, Derek's here because he has something he wants to tell you guys, too.” 

“Oh, uh, you want me to tell them?” Stiles nodded. 

“I wanna tell them, I wanna tell them!” Scott started chanting and bounding on Derek's side. 

“Okay, you tell them Scotty,” Derek allowed, setting Scott down on the floor. 

“When all of you guys are my brothers and sisters, there are gonna be too many of us to live here, so we’re gonna live at Derek's!” 

Once again the room was overtaken by the chatter of children. 

“Wait, we’re really going to live at Derek's?” Allison yelled out over all the other kids. 

“With Cora?!” Erica added. 

“Yeah, is that okay with you guys?” Stiles asked. 

“That place is huge!” Ethan exclaimed. 

“We’ll have so much room for lacrosse,” both twins cheered in unison. 

Isaac jumped down from Stiles lap and ran to Scott.

“We’re gonna be brothers!” they yelled, jumping up and down excitedly. 

Stiles let the kids talk, and went to stand next to Derek. 

“They all look pretty happy to me,” Derek noted, wrapping his arm around Stiles waist and pulling him close. 

“Yeah,” Stiles breathed, leaning into Derek's embrace, “they do, don’t they?” 

“Still nervous?” 

Stiles shook his head, pushed up on his toes, and kissed Derek lightly on his stubbled cheek. “Thanks,” he said with a soft smile.

“I didn’t do anything,” Derek shrugged. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and elbowed Derek lightly in the side.

***

Derek walked through the door to his big, practically empty, house and slumped against the door. He couldn’t believe he’d actually asked Stiles to move in with him. He didn’t regret in the slightest, this place needed more people, it deserved to be really lived in, but still.

“Hey Der, is that you?” Laura called from upstairs. 

_Fuck!_ He hadn’t even asked Laura if she was okay with ten people moving in with them. She was going to be pissed. 

“Yeah,” he responded, locking the door and heading for the stairs. 

“It’s pretty late, I figured you were just spending the night at the orphanage,” she admitted once she saw Derek leaning against her door frame. 

“I thought about it, but…” he trailed off. 

“But?” she asked, giving him the classic “I’m your big sister and I know you're avoiding telling me something look.”

“I asked Stiles to move in… here… once the adoption goes through.” 

“Dammit…” Laura said, turning back to the pile of clothes on her bed.

“What?” Derek asked, more than confused by her response. 

“I lost,” she grumbled. 

“Okay, explain,” Derek ordered. 

“Lydia, Cora, and I had a bet going on how long it was going to take you to ask him to move in here. You couldn’t have held out for another two weeks?” 

“You three are ridiculous. How long has this bet been going?” 

“Ever since Stiles started looking for houses. I mean come on Derek, Stiles moving in here was clearly the obvious choice.” 

“So I’ve been told… So who won anyway?” 

“Cora, the little punk. She gets a new TV in her room and she gets to have a stay in _completely supervised_ movie date with that Dean kid.”

“You know he’s four years older than her, right?” 

“Yeah, I know, but it’s just a crush. She’ll be over him in a couple of weeks.”

“I’m surprised. I thought Erica ‘called dibs.’ Isn’t there some kind of girl code about these things?” 

“Aw, that’s cute Derek. You know girl code. Yes, there is, but Erica is over him. She’s back to liking Boyd. You were right about the situation after all.” Derek hummed in agreement. “Hey! There’s an idea! When Dean comes over, so can Erica and Boyd. That way they’re not alone and Dean won’t try and pull anything.” 

“You could invite Dean’s little brother and Allison too.” 

“You’re a genius Der. Losing this bet didn’t turn out so bad after all.” 

“Speaking of which, I’m assuming this means you’re okay with all of them moving in them?” 

“Oh, yeah. Lydia and I tried to talk Stiles into it weeks ago. He said he’d only agree to it if you asked him.” 

“That little shit… He told me it was too soon in our relationship and only agreed because I told him he could pay rent.” 

“He doesn’t want to rely on you to survive. I commend him for that. Sneaky too. He’s perfect for you Der!... Hey Der?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I think I’m going to ask Lydia to marry me.”

Derek walked toward his sister and wrapped her in his arms. “I’m so happy for you Laur.” 

“Thanks little brother,” she responded, strained by his hug. “So, when are you going to ask Stiles?” 

“Are you kidding me?! Way too soon!” Derek grumbled something that mildly resembled “I’m going to bed” and walked away to the sound of Laura laughing in the background.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been _months_ since I've updated and I'm so **very** sorry. With a new baby in the house and my business taking off I am left with little to no time to write and sadly that probably isn't going to change anytime soon. But, even if it takes me five months to write every new chapter I _**PROMISE**_ I'm not abandoning this fic!
> 
> Also, I lost my beta reader (she also has a baby and a new business to take care of). All new chapters will be un-beta'd, so sorry for any minor and major mistakes you might find. Feel free to point them out to me and I will fix them =] 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!!

The next couple of months dragged on and flew by simultaneously. Stiles had received permission from the state to go ahead with the adoption, but he still had to fill out the paperwork and be cleared and approved for the adoption like everyone else, and the wait was agonizing. Since there were so many kids involved, with such troubled pasts, Stiles knew the state had a lot to consider before finalizing everything. That knowledge didn’t make the wait any more bearable. 

In the meantime, Stiles tried to keep himself distracted. He spent a bit of time training Paige, but she was such a quick learner and had so much previous child care experience he felt virtually useless. He busied himself with other work, setting up meeting for the younger kids, reading through adoption paperwork, making sure the finances were in order, but with Lydia’s unearthly budgeting skills and Paige taking care of all of his other duties, everything else took him no more than a couple hours a day to complete, so it wasn’t much of a distraction.

When he wasn’t at the orphanage, he spent the rest of his time at Derek's. In fact, he was there so often, he and Scott practically lived there already. Often times they were accompanied by all the kids, but since they hadn’t officially been adopted they were still required to sleep most nights at the orphanage. That didn’t stop them for picking out their rooms, though. There were enough rooms to choose from that everyone was able to have a room to themselves. Of course, Scott and Isaac insisted on sharing. They had even set up a small area just for Luna, who had also taken permanent residence in the Hale household. 

Stiles, sticking to his word, picked out his own room. Though, he may have cheated a little because he chose the one right next to Derek's, and “his bed” still remained unslept in. The arrangement didn’t seem to bother anyone. In fact, most of the older kids thought it was weird Stiles had his own room to begin with. 

With as much time as they were spending at his house, Derek took the opportunity to get to know some of the older kids a bit better. He discovered Jackson’s interest in cars, Boyd’s love for ice skating, and the twin’s reckless but intriguing hobby in bike racing. He was more than thrilled to find out Allison, Erica, and Kira were less interested in girly things, like princesses and dress up, and more fascinated by archery, martial arts, and sword fighting; none of which he knew anything about, but he could easily take a liking to. 

Stiles was with Derek when he first took Jackson out to the garage to show him his vintage car collection, and the boy’s head nearly exploded. And when Derek came home with the rusted pile of scrap metal that used to be a 1954 Porsche 550 RS Spyder (So Stiles knew a little about cars, okay?) for him and Jackson to restore together, he couldn’t stop the small smile that crept up on his face. 

“She’s amazing,” Jackson whispered in awe, running his hand the along door and over the handle. “I bet she used to be really pretty too.”

“She will be again, and once she’s restored, she’s all yours,” Derek promised Jackson. Stiles coughed lightly in the background and gave Derek a stern look. “Once you’re sixteen of course, and as long as you’re passing all your classes,” Derek added, looking back at Stiles who nodded in approval. 

Stiles was only a little surprised the next time the kids came over with him to find an ice rink had been installed under the basketball court. Derek pulled Boyd away to show him the second they walked through the door. 

“You can skate all you want, as long as someone’s here to watch you,” 

Boyd grunted his thanks. Normally Stiles would disapprove of Boyd’s “disrespectful” response, but he and Derek seemed to have developed a silent way of communicating and Stiles wasn’t about to mess with that. 

Derek actually asked Stiles before he went out and bought something for the twins, which Stiles was thankful for. He probably would have had a heart attack if he would have come home to find Derek had bought Ethan and Aiden dirt bikes and had a track dug out in the back yard without consulting him first. 

“No crazy tricks, only one of you rides on the track at a time, no riding unless Derek or I are there to watch you, no going over twenty-five miles an hour, no riding without a helmet, and you will both have training on how to properly function these death traps before you’re allowed to do anything else,” Stiles lectured. 

“I think they’ve got it Stiles,” Derek laughed. “I know it’s not motorcycle racing, but I figured it was a close second.”

“This is so cool Derek, thank you!” Ethan exclaimed. 

“Yeah, thanks Derek! I can’t wait to try them out!” Aiden shouted. 

“And maybe when you’re older when can get you the real thing.” 

“By older, he means seventy, when I’m long dead!” Stiles added quickly, glaring over at Derek who smiled at him and shrugged.

Though bonding with the girls was much less extravagant, they seemed to be enjoying it, and Derek was learning quite a bit himself. 

He had hired several different trainers for each of them: the top marksman in archery for Allison, a Grandmaster in martial arts for Erica, and a master in swordsmanship for Kira. They only had lessons twice a week for a couple hours at most because they still had school and homework, but in their few short weeks of training they seemed to have learned a lot. Even Cora, who crashed on their lessons every once in a while had picked up a few moves. Stiles sure wasn’t complaining. He was glad the girls and Derek were getting along, and if they learned a little self-defense in the process, well that was all the better.

“So, you and the kids seems to be getting along well,” Stiles commented one night during a commercial break. He was laying stretched out across the couch with his head in Derek's lap.

“Yeah, they’re great. The girls are all learning so quickly, and Boyd and the twins started helping me and Jackson with the car so she's coming along nicely,” Stiles hummed his acknowledgment. “I like having all of you around. It makes this place feel more like a home.” 

“It’ll be permanent soon, are you sure they’re not going to drive you crazy?” Stiles tone was joking, but Derek could tell he was worried. 

“Of course they will. It’s their job. But, it’s all part of being a parent, right?” 

“Uh, yeah, right,” Stiles muttered through his internal freak out. He hadn’t realized it until now, but Derek really was becoming like a parent to his kids. This was a good thing, right? He loved Derek and all the kids seemed to love him too, but were they moving too quickly? They had only been together five months now. Hell, in past relationships, at five months, Stiles wasn’t even comfortable staying overnight with his boyfriends, let alone living with them. But everything seemed different with Derek, more intense, more concrete. Sure, they may be moving a little quickly, but it didn’t feel like they were, and that’s all that mattered right?

The commercial ended and Stiles turned his attention back to the movie they were watching. 

“Okay, seriously, this guy who plays Stuart could be my doppelganger. It’s starting to freak me out a little.” 

“They say everyone has a twin out there somewhere; this guy might be yours. I gotta say, you certainly do look good in glasses,” Derek teased. 

“Oh is that so? Are you saying he’s more attractive than me because I don’t have glasses?” 

“I would never say that, there is no one as attractive,” Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles neck, “and sexy,” and his jaw, “and gorge…” 

“Dad?” Scott called form the doorway with a tired Luna at his side. 

Stiles pushed Derek's face away playfully and turned to his son. “Hey buddy, what are you doing up?” 

“I had another bad dream,” the boy whimpered.

“Alright, come here.” Stiles sat up and opened his arms so his son could crawl on his lap. “What was your dream about?” 

“First Luna ran away, and then Isaac got adopted by someone else and I never got to see him again, and you were so sad about it that you and Papa broke up and we had to move out.” 

“Me and who broke up?” Stiles questioned, trying to better understand Scott’s dream. 

“Papa,” he yawned, reaching for Derek.

“Oh…” Stiles responded, while internally freaking out. What was his life right now?! 

“Can I sleep with you guys tonight?” 

“I wanna sleep with you and Papa too,” Isaac whined, dragging his feet slowly across the floor toward Derek. 

Were all of his kids calling Derek Papa now?! 

“It’s okay with me if you're alright with it,” Derek said, readjusting Isaac in his arms.

Stiles nodded. He was expecting more of a reaction out of Derek. Or, maybe he was trying to keep his cool just like Stiles was. He had to be freaking out, didn’t he? 

They carried both boys up to their room in silence and laid them down carefully on the bed. Luna jumped up on the foot of the bed and did a circle before plopping down and mimicked the boys, falling instantly to sleep. 

Stiles looked over to Derek who was changing out of his jeans and putting on a pair of basketball shorts. 

“I’ll tell them to stop calling you that first thing in the morning,” Stiles started quietly, grabbing a pair of basketball shorts for himself.

“Why?” Derek asked. Seriously, did Stiles _really_ have to explain this? 

“I know it freaked you out, and you have every right to be, so you don’t have to pretend like you aren’t.” 

“I’m not pretending, I’m just not freaked out… unlike you who has had a look of panic on your face since Scott told you about his dream.” 

“I just don’t want you to feel pressured or uncomfortable. You’re not their dad and they shouldn’t call you that if you don’t want them too.” 

“I don’t mind Stiles. I love those boys and they can call me Derek, or Papa, or the Swahili word for dad for all I care. You’re right, I’m not their dad… yet, but I don’t plan on leaving you Stiles, so I like to think that one day I might actually _be_ their dad. Even if you don’t think what we have here is going to last, though, I’m still going to love those boys and if they still want me in their lives, I’ll be there. So, unless you plan on cutting me out of their lives, you don’t have to tell them to stop.” 

Derek looked a little angry and hurt, and Stiles wasn’t expecting it. He felt _stupid_ for not expecting it because of course Derek loved Scott and Isaac. Of course he wouldn’t be freaked out by them calling him Papa. Because he’s Derek, and he’s perfect, and he’s everything Stiles could dream of, and more. 

“I do think what we have here is going to last,” he started, taking a step closer to Derek, “and I don’t ever plan on leaving you either. And if something happened and we did break up, I wouldn’t cut you out of the boy’s lives. They love you, and I could never do that to them, or you. God, Derek, the thought of you not being there for them… it kills me. I was wrong for assuming you wouldn’t want them to call you Papa, because of course you love them. I’m sorry Derek, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I love that they love you, and I love that they feel close enough and comfortable enough to call you Papa, because I love you Derek, and I can’t picture another person that would be as good as a father to them than you have over the last five months.” 

Derek sighed, almost relieved, cleared the short distance between them, and pressed his lips softly against Stiles’. 

“I love you too,” he smiled against Stiles’ lips.

“Dad, Papa,” Scott and Isaac yawned one after the other. 

“We’re here,” Derek answered but his eyes never left Stiles’. “Go back to sleep pups.” 

“Pups?” Stiles mouthed silently. 

Derek pointed to himself and whispered, “Werewolf.” 

Stiles held in his laughter, shook his head in amusement, and rested his forehead on Derek’s shoulder. 

“Daaaad….” Scott whined, waking Luna. 

“Alright, alright,” Stiles conceded leaving Derek and climbing into bed next to his sons. “I’m right here,” he assured. 

“Papa too?” Isaac asked. 

“Me too.”

***

“You’re sure she’s okay with this?” Stiles asked Derek for the hundredth time in the last twenty minutes.

“Yes, Stiles, I’m positive. Laura lost a bet with Cora and she’s put this off for as long as Cora will let her.” 

“And Lydia?” 

“She’s just upset she lost out on her trip to Fiji, which I’m sure she’ll get sometime in the next year anyway.” 

“Ugh, fine! But for the record, I’m not comfortable with this.” 

“Neither am I, but she’s Laura’s kid now, so we don’t have much choice.” 

“Well we didn’t have to deliver him to her directly.” 

“You know that wouldn’t have stopped him from getting here.” 

Stiles sighed, “I know, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it.” 

“Just remember, Erica, Boyd, Allison, and Sam are all going to be there too, so _nothing_ is going to happen.” 

“If you say so,” Stiles mumbled. 

“I do.”

***

“So, what are we watching?” Dean asked, sliding into the seat next to Cora.

“I’m not sure,” Cora admitted, “Erica picked the movie.” 

“And tonight we will be watching one of our all-time favorites, _Boondock Saints_ ,” Erica announced, plopping down on the couch next to her best friend. “Just don’t tell Stiles, because he would freak if he knew we were watching a movie that said ‘fuck’ two hundred and thirty-nine times. I figured it was a good choice for both guys and gals. My next choice was _Rent_ , but I figured I would spare Dean here from your singing voice for another day,” Erica teased. 

“My singing voice is awesome, thank you.” 

“You keep telling yourself that.” 

“Oh, will you quit teasing her and press play already,” Allison threw a pillow at Erica from where she was sitting on the loveseat, with a very rigid looking Sam next to her. 

“Okay, okay, no need to get violent.” 

“I was just testing your reflexes. You’ve been studying martial arts for a few months now, I thought you’d have picked up something by now.” 

“Yeah, and how’s your aim coming along Allison?” Allison stuck her tongue out at Erica and the blonde girl just laughed. “Well, I take it.” 

“Hey, you two aren’t officially sisters yet, will you quit fighting like you are and get this movie going,” Boyd chimed in. 

“Please,” Cora added. 

Erica rolled her eyes and pressed play. Boyd dimmed the lights as low as they would go and joined her, Cora, and Dean on the couch. 

Erica didn’t pay as much attention to the movie as she did the people around her.

Dean stretched his arm across the back of the couch so it was resting just above Cora’s shoulder. Cora had her feet tucked behind her and she was leaning toward Dean, not close enough for them to be touching, but she was certain they would be cuddled up together by the end of the night. 

Sam seemed to relax a bit once the movie started playing, but he was still sitting as close to the arm of the loveseat as he could get. Allison was having none of it, though. She bent her knees in front of her and leaned back against Sam’s side. The younger boy looked like he didn’t know what to do with himself, his blush could be seen plain as day in the dark, but it was obvious he was fighting to keep the smile off his face. 

Both of her friends look so happy with the Winchester’s, she just hoped it didn’t end badly for them. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Erica noticed Boyd was looking at her. “What?” she mouthed, looking back at him. 

Boyd just shook his head and turned his attention back to the movie. Conner and Murphy were crawling through the air duct about to fall into their first kill. Erica’s favorite part was coming up, when Rocko comes in and freaks out. 

She leaned back, her shoulder bumping Boyd’s and watched the movie.

By the time the credits were rolling Dean had his arm around Cora and she was resting against his side, Allison and Sam were holding hands, and Erica’s head had found its way to Boyd’s shoulder. None of them seemed to want to move until there was a knock on the theatre room door. All of them separated just as Lydia stuck her head in. 

“Everyone still alive down there?” 

“Unfortunately,” Cora muttered, morbidly embarrassed. 

“What was that?” 

“We’re all fine,” Cora shouted. 

“Okay, well, let us know if you need anything.” 

“We will.” Lydia shut the door and Cora threw her face down in her hands and groaned. 

“She’s sweet,” Dean commented. 

“If you say so,” Cora mumbled. 

“Oh come on, you love her.” 

“Ugh, yeah, I do. She’s great. But that doesn’t keep her from annoying me.” 

“Well, she is new at the whole mom thing,” Allison noted. 

“Just give her time, she’ll get less suffocating,” Erica added. 

“Not to mention you are down here with a sixteen year old boy. She was probably just checking to make sure I wasn’t taking advantage of you,” Dean laughed. 

“That’s gross, Dean,” Sam said, giving his brother a disgusted look.

“NEXT MOVIE!!” Cora shouted, desperately wanting to change the subject. 

“ _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_?” Erica asked.

***


	11. Not Actually A Chapter... Sorry!

Hi everyone.. 

Once again I am _**so**_ sorry for the slow progress. I have literally had **very little** time to write over these past months (taking care of the baby, working on my business, family issues.. the works). I truly miss it.

Because it has been so long since I've gotten a chance to expand on this fic, my intentions for it have drastically changed. I keep coming back to it, trying to continue it, but I just can't.. not without going back to the beginning and changing quite a few things; the biggest things being, there will be no "faceless" children at the orphanage and the ages of the children. I've read and reread everything that I've posted dozens of times and have noticed so many inconsistencies (ugh!! the ages really bother me...) I just can't leave and ignore. I am still wholly in love with the orphanage idea, but I feel, in order to continue, I have to do this, not just for myself but for my readers. I feel like if I continue from where I left off the ending is going to be rushed and half formed.. simply written to get it done. 

I promised in the past that I wasn't going to abandon this fic, and I intend to keep that promise. Please, just bare with me while I go back and make these changes. Some things are going to stay the same (the door knob story and the story of how Stiles came to adopt Scott.. because I love them, the relationship pairings, the sex scenes [minor details might change, but they will remain the same for the most part], and the end game.)

*I'm so sorry about all of this and if I got your hopes up by posting this "chapter/not a chapter"

Much love,  
Superwhowolflocked!!

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are welcomed! 
> 
> See you again next week lovelies!


End file.
